Navy Babies
by Perseus20
Summary: Steve doesn't feel like he will ever settle down with a woman and have a family. So, he decides to donate his sperm. Yeah, Steven, this is totally a great idea. Rated T for suggestive themes. Contains OC, Steve/OC. Takes place around Season 6, after Catherine leaves and after Steve's and Lynn's date.
1. Chapter 1

_Full Summary: Steve doesn't feel like he will ever settle down with a woman and have a family. So, he decides to donate his sperm. Yeah, Steven, this is totally a great idea. Rated T for suggestive themes. Contains OC, possible Steve/OC. Takes place around Season 6, after Catherine leaves and after Steve's and Lynn's date._

 _I got this idea after watching Alex O'Loughlin in The Back-Up Plan (2010). If you don't like it, don't read it._

 _I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"This is madness!"

"Uh-huh."

"I mean, what kind of insanity is going through your head? I mean, I know there's probably guns and ammo going on, but other than that, are you insane?"

"Freak out a little more, Danny." Steve said, opening the door to the office.

"Of course I'm going to freak out when you decide to drop the bomb that you're going to donate your sperm!"

All movement stopped in the office, Kono and Chin looking up from their files with wide eyes and Lou choking on his drink. Steve covered his face.

"Just shout it to the whole world, why don't ya, Danny? Jesus Christ."

"You're going to do what?" Lou asked.

"I..." Steve put his hands on his hips. "I decided I'm going to donate to the sperm bank."

Yup, that's exactly what he's going to do. The past week, since Catherine left him and Lynn broke it off with him, he'd been feeling... Down, lately. He was trying to figure out why, but when Mary came by with Joan, he realized why.

Steve McGarrett wanted a family.

Sure, he had the HPD, Danny and the others, plus Grace was like a daughter to him, but he wanted someone he could settle down with and have kids with. But, obviously, he struck out many times with that. With his line of work and everything, no one really wanted to settle down with someone who they feared might never come home. He wanted someone who could stick with him through everything, and with Wo Fat dead, there was no big threat to him. Sure, there were still be people who would be his enemies, but it's not like he couldn't protect himself.

So, he finally decided that he would donate his sperm and see what happened.

"Why on Earth would you do that?" Lou asked. Steve shrugged and looked down.

"I know I'm not going to settle down any time soon. I can't even keep a girlfriend long enough."

"I thought you and Lynn were doing good?" Kono said. "What happened?"

"She broke it off after I was telling her about my day one time. I mean, I don't blame her, since she almost died on our first date but I thought she was adventurous. But I guess the fact that she thought I wouldn't come home one day ran her off." Steve leaned against the table. "I thought maybe donating would work. I don't care if I'm not involved, I just want to know that someone actually wants a kid from my... sperm." They all looked at each other and sighed.

"You know whatever you choose we will support you." Chin said, giving a pointed look at Danny, making him raise his hands.

"I know."

"And that if a woman does pick you and want you there, we'll be there for her and the baby, too." Kono said.

"Kids and wars are totally different, but I agree." Lou said, chuckling. "We'll be there for you." Everyone looked at Danny and he sighed.

"Shut up, I know. Steve, I love you and all, and I think you're absolutely insane, but... I will support you through all of this."

* * *

Steve got the notification that someone chose him about two weeks later. He was absolutely ecstatic, even though he got the notice during a raid, and almost shot Lou in the leg, and alerted the suspect of being there. Danny slapped him afterward, and then he gave the news.

"You're an idiot." Danny replied and walked off, but he was too happy to be offended.

He was going to be a dad!

* * *

"I can't believe you actually did it."

"I told you I was going to, and I did, two days ago."

Emma covered her face and dragged it along, and looked at her friend in exhaustion and denial. JJ was unusually... Perky, and was even humming as she made lunch.

"What if the guy turns out to be redhead and pale?"

"I'm a pale redhead living on Hawaii, Em. Besides, I know what he looks like." Emma swung her legs and poked her butt.

"How do you know that if he chose to remain anonymous?"

"Because in his profile is "black hair, blue eyes, tan skin", so I know my kid will have a shot of being dark." Emma resisted rolling her eyes.

"Okay... Where is this profile?" JJ pointed to the table and she hopped down from the counter and walked over to it, picking up a thin file.

"Still, you do not want kids."

"Easy for you to say, you have three!"

"And they suck the life out of me!" Emma replied, turning around and shaking the file. "If it were up to me, I would have never had kids but-"

"You two are like rabbits." JJ replied, pointing the knife at her. "I went over there once to pick up your children to take to the mall and I heard your bed creaking. You two are rabbits." Emma opened her mouth to reply, but for once she had no retort. JJ raised her eyebrow with a smirk and went back to the sandwich. Emma sat down at the table and started reading the file, and slowly, her eyes widened.

"Damn..." She mumbled. "Well, at least you two have something in common. Both of you are Navy." JJ chuckled and put the grilled cheese on the plate.

"I was also thinking..."

"Oh no."

"Shut up and let me speak." Emma close the file and looked at her friend expectantly.

"Okay, what?"

"I was thinking of having him involved... During the pregnancy and in the baby's life."


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"Want a beer?" Danny asked while Steve finished some paperwork from work.

"I'm good."

Danny froze and closed the fridge, walking into the dining room and seeing Steve flip up a page and write his signature.

"When have you ever not wanted a beer?" Danny asked slowly. Steve shrugged.

"I don't know, I just don't feel like drinking." Steve replied, looking at his partner. "Haven't felt like it since I heard I was chosen."

"Steven, she's probably not even pregnant. With insemination, it takes a few tries." Danny sat down across from him. "Besides, it's not like you're going to get involved or anything. You don't even know this woman's name."

"I know..." Steve looked down. "I'm just happy that I know someone actually chose me, that's all..." At his tone, Danny realized how annoyed and condescending his tone was and cleared his throat.

"Then she must like Navy guys." Danny replied. "Did you put that in your profile?" Steve nodded.

"I put all of my information, save for my name and job and personal history. I just put in my looks, what I did in the Navy and some other stuff, plus the reason why I was donating." Danny hummed and nodded.

Steve was able to work in silence, and at one point, Danny joined to help.

* * *

 _~Two Weeks Later~_

Steve cursed under his breath as he opened the Palace doors. He should have never talked Danny into letting him car pool. Now Danny had to go pick up Grace and Charlie from school, so he was stuck in the rain. Chin and Kono had left for the day, and Lou left just a few minutes earlier to pick up Will from his game. And he didn't feel like asking somebody to come pick him up either.

Steve pulled over his button up, trying to shield himself form the pouring rain, and went out, running to the sidewalk and spotting a taxi coming up the road. He waved and it pulled up to the side, and he ran across the street, opening the door and hopping in, shaking off his hair just as the other door opened. He did a double take as a woman hopped in, shaking off her hair and pulling off her glasses.

"Stupid rain." She mumbled. Her hair was rain spotted, but it was a beautiful dark honey blonde, short, the sides buzzed with a nice blend and she had some bangs but she pushed her hair back so she could see, and her eyes were magnificent blue. Her skin was pale with light dotting of freckles here and there, and had a small scar on her lip like a knife cut it or she was punched and it left a scar. Either way, it was sort of cute. Her arms were well muscled, and she was in really good shape. She had some tattoos, like swirls up her arms, starting from her wrist and disappearing under her shirt. She had a tattoo in elegant handwriting that said _**ST8**_ with a rifle behind it and a ribbon wrapping around it.

Other than that, she was gorgeous.

Steve blinked and tried to keep his face from going red. Why did he find her so beautiful so quick?

"Excuse me." He said and she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "This is my cab." Her eyes moved around and she held up her hands, her glasses still in her hand.

"I don't see your name on it." She retorted.

"Do... Don't you know who I am?"

"I know very well who you are, Commander." She replied, and he blinked. "I just don't care."

"I'm sorry?" She started to rub her shirt around her glasses to get rid of the water spots and looked at him.

"I thought men like you were supposed to have more class. Clearly I was mistaken." She held up her glasses to look to see if she missed a spot and then put them on and her beauty went up. Steve narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'll get out then." He opened his door and got out, shutting it and was about to turn around when he heard another car door shut and turned around to see her standing outside, her arms crossed. She was pretty tall, with a nice chest, an hourglass fit body and really nice legs. She wore a red short sleeve with black jeans and black combat boots, and looked ready to fight him if given the opportunity.

"Why'd you get out!?" He yelped as the cab drove off.

"You get out and I get out, simple as that." She replied and he groaned.

"Oh my god." He grumbled and she smirked.

"What's wrong, Commander?"

"You're stubborn!"

"We just met and you don't know me!"

"I know you're stubborn!"

"I was having a really good day until you appeared." She replied. "Guess that's gone!" She ran and hopped onto the sidewalk, not at all bothered by the rain, and took off her glasses to put on her shirt to hang. Steve looked around and quickly jogged up to catch up.

"And why are you having a great day?" Steve asked.

"Ha, as if I'm going to tell a complete and total stranger." She retorted. He grabbed her wrist and was surprised by their height. She was probably two inches shorter, but her longs legs made her seem taller.

"Okay then." He held out his hand and she looked at it skeptically. "Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett." She eyed him carefully before taking his hand and shaking it.

"Lieutenant JJ Lee."

"So you are Navy." JJ huffed and continued to walk and he jogged to catch up.

"SEAL Team 8, I presume?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Cool, I was on SEAL Team 7."

"That's nice." She replied, full sarcasm in her voice. Her eyes were darting everywhere and she was squinting.

"Can't see very well without your glasses?" Steve asked and JJ gave a glance at him.

"I chose the wrong day to wear glasses." JJ replied and he grinned slyly. He quickly grabbed her glasses from her shirt and she gasped, reaching for them but he held them up high and out of reach.

"Give them back!" She yelped. "You're gonna drop them!"

"I'll give them back when you tell me why you're having a great day, and I ruined it, so I can make it up to you... Lieutenant Lee." She clicked her tongue and stood straight, before pushing him back. His eyes widened and he slipped, falling down hard on the grass and she straddled his hips, pinned his wrist down and grabbed her glasses out of his hand in less than 30 seconds. She leaned in close and he resisted gulping.

Why did he feel so attracted to her?

"I'm having a great day because I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Yes, the last chapter was similar to the cab scene in the Back-Up Plan, but I had no other ideas of how Steve and JJ and I thought of that scene. Don't worry, the rest of the story is nothing like it. Thank you._

 _I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"I mean, this woman was crazy, but in a good way, you know? You know what I mean?"

Danny lowered his hand like telling him to lower the volume and Steve pursed his lips, catching the towel from Danny and drying his hair. After his interesting introduction to JJ, he caught a different cab and headed to Danny's, unusually excited to tell Danny about this woman. To Danny, Steve was like a Golden Lab puppy who had just found out what a treat was and was excited for the first time.

"Okay, dude, settle down. What was she like and how did you meet her?"

"Well, everyone had already left and everything, and when I opened the door, it was pouring rain. I didn't want to go back inside nor did I want to call anyone to come get me, so I went out to the curb. I hailed a cab and when I got in and was shaking my hair, the other door opened and she slid in. We started to argue about whose cab it was, so I got out. Then she got out and we started to argue again. She said she was having a great day when I interrupted it and so I asked her what made her day so great."

"I mean, I would be pretty pissed if you just burst into my life-Oh wait, you did." Danny said, popping off the lid and looking at him pointedly. Steve gave him a look. "What did she say?"

"She said she wouldn't share her news to a total stranger, so I stopped her, and introduced myself fully. She introduced her name as Lieutenant JJ Lee." A shiver ran up his spine as he sighed her name. Danny leaned against the counter as Steve started to undress, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Is she pretty?" He asked.

"Oh my god, Danny, you would have a nosebleed if you saw her. She is gorgeous. I mean, not drop dead Hollywood star gorgeous, but like..." He put his shirt down on in the laundry basket and fought to find the right words. "She's... Incredible."

"Did she ever say why she was having a great day?" Danny asked, getting impatient.

"I asked her about the Navy and stuff, she said she was on SEAL Team 8 and everything, I told her my team, and then I noticed she was squinting. She couldn't see very well without her glasses and since it was raining she took them off so they didn't get drenched on her face. I got an idea and grabbed her glasses, held them out of reach and told her if she wanted them back she would have to tell me why she was having a great day. The next thing I knew, I was lying flat on my back since she pushed me back, I slipped and fell, and then she was straddling me, and I mean _straddling,_ Danny. She pinned my wrist down when I was too shocked to push her off, she grabbed her glasses and then she leaned in really close and said she "was having a great day because she found she's pregnant"." He unbuckled his pants and shoved them down, but it was hard when they were wet and sticking to his legs.

"So... You fell in love with her at first sight...?" Danny asked and Steve looked at him with a frown.

"No, I was captivated, but I didn't fall in love. If you met her, you'd know what I mean." Danny resisted rolling his eyes.

"Okay, well, chances are you're never going to see her again." Steve made a noise in his throat.

"I-I don't know, Danny. I feel like I am going to see her again. Maybe not tomorrow or next week, but maybe in the near future." Danny grunted and headed to his room to find him some shorts and a shirt while his clothes dried. As he dug through his drawers, he found an old t-shirt of Steve's that he had lent to him, and some shorts that seemed big enough, he heard Steve's phone ring and almost groaned, really hoping it wasn't Chin calling that there was a body.

"Hello?" Steve said and Danny came back into the living room, handing him the clothes.

 _"Is this Donor MCG3424?"_

"This is him." Steve replied.

 _"The woman who chose you would like to meet you."_ His heart skipped a beat and he looked at Danny, who quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?"

 _"Yes. Are you interested in meeting her, too?"_

"Uh, yes! Yes, of course I am!"

 _"Okay."_ There was a brief pause. _"Kailo's Diner at nine tomorrow work?"_

"That sounds perfect." Steve replied.

 _"Good."_ Another pause. _"She will be sitting in the last booth against the windows to your right. Good luck."_

"Thank you." He hung up and was practically shivering from excitement. Danny turned on the dryer and looked at him curiously.

"What's the matter with you, Buzz Lightyear?"

"The woman who chose me wants to meet me!"

* * *

"Steve's in love!" Danny announced as they walked into the office the next day. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and looked at them both.

"What?" Kono asked. "Who is she? When? How-" Steve covered her mouth.

"I'm not in love." He replied, giving a glare at Danny. "I met a woman yesterday that I was captivated by but I did not fall in love with her."

"He's in love." Danny sung. Steve rolled his eyes and checked his watch.

"I'm leaving, so I will see you all later."

"What, have a date with her?" Chin asked and Steve glared. Lou held up his hand and they high fives and Steve resisted rolling his eyes.

"No." Then he straightened. "I'm meeting the woman who chose me."

* * *

Steve stepped into the diner and looked around, looking to the right and looking over the host's shoulder to see JJ Lee in the booth, and he looked to the left, but there was a couple in the last booth on his left, so he looked back to his right.

It... It couldn't be her, right?

Steve straightened out his shirt and walked up to her carefully and slowly.

Today JJ wore a beautiful plain blue shirt that brought out her eyes very well. She wore white shorts and braided brown sandals, and she nervously picked apart the straw wrapper as she looked outside, no doubt trying to find out the guy who was the father. She had her glasses on this time, too.

"You." Steve breathed out as he arrived and she took a double take, but she looked annoyed when she registered who it was.

"Son of a bitch." She breathed out. "...Donor MCG3424?" He nodded and she cursed again.

"Fate is weird, huh?" JJ gathered up the little pieces of the straw wrapper and scooted it to the side, gesturing for him to take a seat. He slid into the booth and watched her tap the table. After a moment of silence, she leaned in.

"What in the world possessed you to donate to the bank?" She asked quietly.

"You didn't read the reason on my profile?" He replied just as quietly.

"No, I didn't. Because I was reading it, and I didn't get to that part because I was already blown away by your profile. By the time I was to how many years you were in the Navy, I knew I was going to pick your profile-" She shut her mouth as the waitress arrived.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" She asked.

"Uh, a coffee and a water would be fine, thank you." The waitress smiled and left and then Steve leaned back in.

"Well what possessed a pretty woman like you to get inseminated? I'm sure you could have found a husband easily." Her eyes grew dangerously dark, like ocean blue now, and she leaned away, picking at her nails.

"...When I came back from deployment, I found out my fiancé was cheating on me. For three years."

Oh.

Steve made an O with his mouth and looked down.

"Why'd you leave the Navy?" He asked.

"Forced to due to injury. I got shot that nicked my liver just enough to make my CO make me leave. There was the option of Naval Intelligence, but... I liked the action. I couldn't sit at a computer for who knows how long. I mean, I had a receptionist job when I was sixteen and I wanted to shoot myself." Steve's lips twitched and he nodded. It was quiet again and the waitress came back with the coffee and water, then asked if they were eating in. At first they were unsure but casting quick glances at each other proved that they were both starving. After ordering, JJ took a sip of her water and sighed.

"Well, I guess I don't need to tell you I'm pregnant since I told you yesterday." Steve blushed a bit, chuckling.

"I... It worked?" She nodded.

"The doctor was surprised, because it typically takes about three tries, but I'm pregnant." Steve smiled and released a heavy sigh. Her eyes analyzed his face quickly. "Why did you want to donate?" Her tone was gentle and soft, as though speaking to a little child. Steve looked down and fiddled with his watch.

"I... I wanted a family. I couldn't... I guess I couldn't find the right woman to settle down with, so..." He gestured to her and she frowned. "I decided to donate." JJ nodded.

"I see." She popped her knuckles and then started to pick at her nails again.

"So... Tell me about yourself." Steve said and she looked at him, blinking a bit. Obviously, JJ was surprised by the question because she sputtered.

"W-Why-"

"You're carrying my DNA in there, and I figured we could get to know each other."

"Where do I start?" She asked, a small laugh in her sentence.

"Tell me about your family." He replied, peeling off the foil of the cream. JJ watched him before frowning.

"Never knew them." She replied. "I was left at an orphanage when I was four months old and then bounced around in foster care when I was nine. I mean, all of the families I went to were great, but no one wanted to adopt me. I got a job at sixteen to support myself, and then at seventeen I decided to join to the Navy."

"How many years did you serve?"

"Ten years." JJ replied and Steve whistled appreciatively.

"Impressive. What did you do?"

"I was the sniper on my team. Sniper slash lookout. They called me White Death, and not because of my skin color." JJ stirred her water with her straw. "I could blend in with the desert, and nobody saw it coming."

"Impressive..." He said, and noticed that no matter what she did or said, she always used her hands. "Hence the sniper rifle on her shoulder." She nodded.

"Yup."

"Did you ever want to find out who your family was...?" JJ shook her head.

"They didn't want me, so why would I want them?"

"Good point."

"What about your fiancé?"

"After three years in Afghanistan, we were sent home on rotation. I came home, met him, we dated, got engaged and then I got sent out before we could get married. I was in Iraq for another three years and four years in Baghdad. I got injured and then I came home."

"How'd you find out he was cheating on you?" JJ looked at the little shreds.

"I got suspicious when he didn't come home one night, and so I tracked his phone and found out he was sleeping with his coworker." Steve furrowed his eyebrows.

"How'd you track his phone without the police?" She wiggled her fingers and grinned.

"I have magic hands." She said in a low voice that caused a weird heat to go down to his stomach and his ears tipped red. "No, just kidding. Um... my Navy skills?" He chuckled.

"So you broke it off right then and there?"

"After punching him in the face four or five times."

"Nice." Steve replied. "Never mess with a Navy woman." JJ laughed and Steve resisted the blush that was creeping on his face. Her laugh was so sweet and gentle.

"What about you?"

* * *

Their food came and they ate, talking over breakfast and just got to know each other. Afterwards, Steve paid, and they headed outside.

"How come you wanted to meet me?" Steve asked and she glanced at him.

"I had decided when I got pregnant that I wanted the other to be involved in the pregnancy and in the baby's life." JJ slid her hand over her belly. "No matter what, I wanted the baby to have a father, even if it meant not being together with him." Steve smiled softly and she looked up at him. They stopped and she faced him.

"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, will you be my platonic baby daddy?"


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Steve stared at her for a really long time before JJ begin to get nervous and antsy. He was just trying to register what she just asked of him, and although he had previously wanted to be apart of the baby's life, being asked in person and in reality was emotional.

"I-If you don't want to, that's fine." JJ said after a while, and Steve shook himself out of his surprise, taking her hands.

"No, no, I want to be apart of this. I want to be involved." JJ looked down at their hands, then back at him, her eyebrow raised. He let go and put them behind his back.

"You do?" She asked and he nodded.

"When I was thinking about donating, I thought about the whole thing, and thought that it didn't matter if I was involved or not, I was just happy to know someone actually wanted me as the father, despite knowing my job and my history. I felt so excited when I found out someone chose me." He took a breath. "I want to be involved. I do." JJ's pale cheeks colored pink and she smiled, tension releasing form her shoulders as they stared at each other.

After a moment, Steve cleared his throat.

"Want to go get some shave ice?"

* * *

They walked along the beach after getting their shave ice, the area they were walking peaceful and calm. Steve glanced over at her as she let the ice melt in her mouth, and noticed how her lip scar stretched with movement.

"How'd you get that scar?" He asked without thinking and when she looked up at him he quickly looked away.

"Oh, on my lip?" She asked, her sentence muffled by her ice. She let it melt and swallow and then took a breath, chuckling to herself.

"You don't have to tell me." He said quickly. "If it's a sensitive subject." JJ shrugged.

"When I was fourteen, I had just started high school. Couple of kids were picking on me so I stood up for myself. I punched one of them, and he ended up getting a bloody nose. Their leader or whatever had this multi-tool with him, and pulled out the knife part. He rushed me, we struggled and we were on the ground fighting for the knife. I got one of my hands free and managed to hit him in the chin, and when he went back he managed to slice my lip a bit." JJ looked at her almost gone ice. "I got suspended for two weeks for giving the other two kids bloody noses and black eyes."

"Ah, so you were a scrapper?" Steve asked.

"For about two years, my knuckles were always wrapped because they were almost always beaten up and bloody from punching kids to defend myself. I was small for my age, and I was..." She turned red. "I was a late bloomer."

"Oh?"

"All of the other girls had always taken the time to do their hair and make-up, had found ways to get rid of their acne, and were already developing well." She gestured to herself. "Me, on the other hand, had woken up with just enough time to comb my hair and brush my teeth before getting to school. I was flat, my face had these little calcium spots called milk buds, and I had an overbite. I was the odd one out, you know?"

"So you made yourself into someone." JJ nodded.

"A punch to my jaw managed to actually fix my overbite, ironically. Finally when I was sixteen, I had to start supporting myself, so I stopped using my fists." She moved her jaw, as if she still felt that lingering punch. "Got braces, found a face scrub that actually worked, got a haircut and started a good routine."

"What made you join the Navy?"

"I was doing an errand one day. I saw someone in uniform, and something about it just appealed to me. So as soon as I could, I signed up and was sent to the academy." They threw their cups away and she rubbed her neck. "Now that I think about it, it was really rash and stupid, but it turned out to be some of the best years of my life." Steve smiled softly.

"Guess you're going to have to show me some of your skills later." JJ looked at him, and now that he thought about how he said it, he turned red. "Um... That's... Not what I meant. I meant your sniper skills." JJ smiled and chuckled.

"Sure. Shooting range tomorrow?"

"So soon?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Before I plump out, dummy." She poked his arm, smiling, before looking down. "Are you sure you want this?" Steve grabbed her hand and stopped her, making her turn around so they were facing each other, and took her hands gently.

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life. And I promise, I promise that no matter what kind of challenges come our way, we will get through this." JJ's eyes glossed over and she quickly looked away.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Steve laughed.

"I always keep my promises." He heard a quiet sniff and she cleared her throat, looking up at him with a smirk.

"Okay, Commander, what else do you want to do today?"

* * *

"How'd you meet your friend?" Steve asked as they walked down the sidewalk from the restaurant. JJ ran her fingers through her hair, causing beautiful layers as they threaded through.

"I met her when I was young. We were in elementary school and I met her in my class. I had no friends, so we started hanging out and it turned into a great friendship."

After a moment, Steve took a breath.

"Okay, you can't tell anyone this. I haven't even told Danny or any of my teammates this, but..." He looked around. "I have a fear of rollercoasters." JJ looked at him slowly, her eyes squinted like she was trying to peer at something small.

"You... You, the Super SEAL Steven McGarrett has a fear of _rollercoasters?_ Oh my god." JJ started giggling, which erupted into laughter that caused them to stop walking as she doubled over.

"Shh!" She laughed again, wiping her eyes.

"How could you jump out of planes and everything else, but are afraid of rollercoasters?" She asked through wheezes.

"It's stupid, I know." As she calmed down, she went and sat on the bench, coughing as she came down from her laughter. He sat next to her and crossed his arms. JJ cleared her throat.

"I have a funny story about rollercoasters and rides." She said.

"Oh? Like what?" JJ pursed her lips before looking at him.

"One time, I think I was thirteen or maybe even younger, I went on a trip with my friend and her family. Her family is from Albuquerque, New Mexico, and we went to this amusement park there called Cliff's. There's a ride there that's 128 feet tall." He made a distressed noise in his throat. "Yeah, I know. Well, Emma had gone on it before, and we had been in a big group, but we all split up and it was just me and her. So we are walking to it, and she's like, "oh, this ride is so fun! We went on it earlier, and I wanted to go on it again! But you don't have to go on if you don't want to" and so on. Well, I looked up at it, and it was terrifying because it was so high in the air, but I didn't want her to go on alone, so I was like, screw it, let's do this."

"You went on it?" Steve asked, his face paling and JJ nodded and starts gesturing, which he finds cute and amusing.

"So we get our bands scanned and I take off my glasses and everything, and so we get on and... It goes up slowly, alright? Emma told me to close my eyes so I did, and we were going up and she says that the view was beautiful, and I'm a sucker for beautiful views, so I open my eyes and it was a beautiful view, and she quickly tells me to close my eyes and holds my hand tightly. And then, as soon as you're on the top, you instantly drop." She made a hand movement that it dropped down and he tilted his head back. "I passed out for a second, and I was like "oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" all the way up and then down I blacked out. So, yeah, that's my lovely ride story." Steve covered his heart.

"I could never go on it." JJ laughed.

"It was fun, but it also was freaking terrifying." She laid her hands on her belly and he moved his eyes down as she rubbed it before lifting a finger. "Although there was this ride there called the Rattler, and it shook as you rode it."

"That doesn't seem very safe." Steve said.

"Oh, it wasn't. It rattled, like a rattlesnake's tail, and it goes fast, too." Steve shivered.

"Ugh, I hate rides like that." JJ chuckled.

"That one was my favorite, plus this one called the Musik Express. The seats could hold maybe three people, or if you wanted to go alone, then that was fine, too. So you get on and they start to play a song, and as the train speeds up, so does the music. Then, it gets so fast, you're literally being squished because of the intensity." She pushed her body against his as demonstration. "It was so fun. And then, the operator would ask if you wanted to go backwards, and everyone would shout yes and then it would go really fast backwards." Steve shook his head.

"I could probably go on that one, but not the Rattler. I'm so glad Hawaii doesn't have snakes." JJ snickered and leaned back on the bench, watching the sun slowly go down. They were quiet for a bit before she looked at him.

"I guess we should be getting home." She said, a tired tone in her voice. Her eyes showed it too, and he felt the day's excitement still lingering, but he was also tired.

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

They went back to the diner to get their vehicles, and as he walked her to her car, she looked up at him.

"Do you want to exchange phone numbers?"

"I guess that would be conducive." After exchanging their numbers, JJ unlocked her car and smiled at him.

"Today was really nice, Steve."

"Yeah, it really was." Steve said. "So, I guess we'll keep in touch."

"We'll talk about everything else later on." She replied, before giving him another gentle smile. "Are we still on for tomorrow for the shooting range?" Steve nodded.

"You bet."

They stared at each other for a moment before JJ cleared her throat and opened her door.

"Goodnight, Steve."


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

JJ whistled as the shot hit center mass and Steve lifted his head away from the scope, looking at her smugly.

"Impressive." She said, smiling at him.

"Thank you." He replied. "Not sniper level, or Kono level, but I think I'm pretty good." JJ chuckled and they switched positions.

"Okay..." She looked through the scope right quick, and then smirked at him devilishly. "I bet you anything that I can hit the one on that hill over there." He looked through the binoculars and frowned.

"Impossible. No one can hit it."

"Wanna bet on something?"

"Fine then. On what?" JJ thought for a moment.

"Thirty bucks?"

"Fine." JJ got onto her stomach, adjusting where her legs were spread a bit. Her body was relaxed. She set the scope where she wanted it, reloaded, and waited for a moment, her finger hovering over the trigger as she waited for the perfect moment. He carefully watched through the binoculars.

JJ took a breath, and as she released it, pulled the trigger.

It took a second, but there was a spark as the bullet hit the middle of the dummy's forehead. Steve stared as JJ grinned and discharged the bullet casing, reloading it and getting adjusted again.

"Twenty more if I hit center mass."

"Deal."

Another second passed, a gunshot rang through as she pulled the trigger, and there was another spark as it hit perfect center mass.

Steve leaned back from the binoculars and she grinned, extending her hand as he got his wallet out. He found the money and folded it and put it in her palm. Her fingers closed around it and she sat up, wincing a bit that she thought went unnoticed.

"Are you okay?" He asked. JJ looked at him surprised, before nodding.

"Yeah, just..." She gestured to her chest and he made an O with his mouth. "I'm really sore."

"Oh. Is that normal?" She nodded.

"The doctor says my body will be hurting for the next nine months, so yay." Steve glanced down at her belly and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked while she started to put away the rifle.

"Starting to get nauseous." JJ replied. "Back is sore, too." He was tempted to rub her back to soothe her a bit, but he resisted. He didn't know her _that_ well, so he decided to clear his throat and stand up, folding his binoculars.

"I heard that a massage is a really good stress reliever for soon to be moms." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I think it was only for moms closer to giving birth, like six or more months." JJ cursed, closed the case and stood up slowly.

"I was making a list of everything that I would need so I could start budgeting, and..." JJ covered her face. "I am so broke. I think I'm probably going to have to get a job." Steve chuckled.

"You know I'm going to help you." He said.

"I know, but still. I have to provide for myself, too, you know." Steve nodded and rubbed his neck.

"What are you good at?"

The way JJ's face blanked wasn't very reassuring, and then she looked really worried.

"Oh my god, I'm not good at anything." JJ said in realization.

"Come on, I know there's something that you're good at." JJ pointed at the rifle.

"I'm good at shooting." Steve frowned and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I think the only things I'm good at is shooting and fighting. I mean, if you need me to punch someone I can." She made a fist and punched gently, and he cupped his hand over her fist and lowered it gently.

"Okay, you're not going to fight anybody while pregnant, and I don't need anybody punched. I can do that myself." JJ gave a small huff, and intertwined her fingers with his instinctively, and he didn't want to pull away so they stayed like that while they walked back to the return area.

* * *

A few weeks passed and they continued to see each other, text and sometimes they even video chatted when neither of them could sleep at night. They decided to wait until later on in her pregnancy to start buying baby clothes and necessities, and JJ started going to a single mom's group for support. When she asked when she was going to be introduced to his team he was kind of iffy and they agreed to later on when everything was sort of settled and they knew the baby was healthy and okay.

"I can't handle seafood or eggs." JJ said one day when they were at the diner for breakfast. Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah." JJ replied. "Emma was making some eggs yesterday morning when I went to go pick up the kids to hang out, and I threw up." She shivered. "I managed to make it into the bathroom before I threw up on her floor, but I found out that seafood and eggs do not agree with me or the baby." Steve chuckled.

"Good thing we're far away from the kitchen, and I will not order eggs from now on." JJ smiled and put away her menu, then tapped her fingers on the table.

"Have you thought of any baby names yet?" She asked softly. Steve stirred his coffee and hummed.

"I have, actually. Um... I was thinking of Johnathan for a boy." JJ thought about it for a moment.

"Like your father?" Steve nodded and looked down, blushing a bit.

"If you don't like it and don't want to, that's-"

"I like it." He looked up at her as she smiled as she thought about it more. "Johnathan Lee McGarrett."

"What, no middle name?" JJ kicked him gently under the table.

"We'll think of that when he's born. Or she. Have a girl name?" Steve looked away.

"I'm not good with girl names." JJ frowned.

"Okay... Oh! I got a job." He looked at her surprised, a smile erupting on his face.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's... It's a cashier job but I mean, it'll support me and the baby, so it's fine." Steve chuckled and nodded.

"Good, good."

"Also," she said, opening her bag and pulling out an small orange envelope. "I wanted to give this to you." He took it and opened it, two keys and a piece of paper sliding out.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Keys to my house and the password for the security system." Steve looked up at her with wide eyes and she smiled. "I figured in case I went into labor later on, you would need something to get in." He chuckled and nodded.

"Fair." JJ watched as he pulled out his keys, quickly adding them to his chain and then opening the paper. The numbers were _5148_ and he immediately committed that to memory, then slid it into his shirt pocket.

"I guess I'll have to make you a set, too." Steve said and JJ grinned. "You know, I still haven't been to your house yet."

"Well, I was with Emma and just told her to drop me off here, so I don't exactly have a ride home. Want to give me one?" Steve nodded.

* * *

Thankfully, the whole day was peaceful. They strolled through some stores, pricing a few items they would need in the near future, and then Steve said he would have to stop in to work at some point.

"And then make a turn here." JJ said as he turned onto the street to get to his house.

"Wait, this is my street." She looked over at him, and Steve raised his eyebrow.

"What a coincidence." JJ mumbled and chuckled. "Well, guess you don't have to go far." They passed his house and he pointed at it.

"That's my house right there."

"Everyone knows which house you live in." She replied but craned her neck to look at it anyway. "Then make the next right and it's the fifth house up on the left side." Steve nodded and counted the houses before stopping when she pointed. It was nestled in the cul-de-sac, and was a beautiful two story, just like his. The front yard was gated with pretty white fence, green grass, beautiful flowers and shady trees, and the house itself was welcoming but almost looked like a cottage with the way the vine was growing on it. The driveway could park maybe four cars if necessary, but only her Colorado was in the driveway, as well as a red Toyota Tundra.

A man sat on the front steps, looking tired and guilty, and Steve frowned.

"Oh, son of a bitch." JJ hissed and he looked over at her.

"Who is that?" Her face was sour, her eyes dark and she looked ready to grab his gun and shoot the man.

"That's Caleb. That's my ex-fiancé."


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

JJ unbuckled her seatbelt and went to open the door but Steve grabbed her wrist before she decided to murder him on the spot.

"Hey, hey!" JJ looked at him and tried pulling away but he kept a firm grip.

"What?" She hissed.

"Don't-" At the look on her face, he shut his mouth, and cleared his throat. "Just don't murder him, okay? I like you, and I don't want to have to arrest you." JJ stared at him, taking a deep breath, before bending down and pulling out something from her shoe and handing it to him.

"My only weapon. Just so I don't decide to stab him." He looked at the finely crafted knife and nodded.

"Good call. Be careful, and only punch him if you need to." JJ smiled gently.

"I really hope we have a girl, because I really hope no one will mess with the most badass man in the state." Steve blushed as she got out, closed the door carefully and walked up the sidewalk leading up to the porch.

Although his truck was hidden, he could still fully see the exchange. It started out calm, but soon Caleb was gesturing frantically, and JJ's fist balled, and Steve almost looked away, really hoping she wasn't going to punch him, but instead she pointed out to a car, and Caleb said something before storming away and getting in a car and driving off almost recklessly.

JJ crossed her arms before turning to the truck and waving at him, signaling that it was okay.

Steve took a breath and got out of his truck.

* * *

 _~Two Weeks Later~_

Steve rubbed his forehead as he finished the report for the day, closing the file and shoving it away. The case they were currently working on was a stupid dead end. Every time they got a lead, it would either be a cold block, or a simple thing that they didn't check out thoroughly. The body that ignited this investigation had a perfect bullet hole through his head. Max's autopsy revealed that it had been a far away shot, not a close range execution, as though a sniper had killed him. But he was a ghost, so they had come to a dead end, everyone irritated, so Steve sent everyone home early.

A bowl of ice cream set in front of him, with about four scoops of vanilla ice cream in it, chocolate syrup drizzled on it. He looked up to see JJ taking a bite of her own ice cream and smiled.

"Cravings?" He asked, taking the bowl as she went to sit in the living room.

"No, it's hot as hell." He checked the temperature that read 83 degrees outside, and 63 inside. He frowned and stood up, following her into the living room, and sat down next to her, watching her happily eat her ice cream, swinging her legs like a little kid.

"It is pretty humid outside." He said slowly, taking a bite of his ice cream. JJ nodded.

"Living on Hawaii while pregnant sucks." Steve chuckled and leaned into the couch, and they ate in silence until JJ furrowed her eyebrows.

"You seem stressed, Steven." JJ said after a while. Steve scratched his cheek.

"It's just this case we're working on. We've hit a dead end, sadly."

"Was the guy killed close range?" Steve shook his head.

"Max thinks it was a sniper kill. There were no powder burns around the hole and it was a clean through and through. I mean, CSU is still trying to find the bullet casing."

"Did you think of a sniper's perch?" Steve stared at his empty bowl for a moment before frowning.

"No..." JJ looked over at him blankly.

"Wow." Then she sighed and swung her body around, crossing her legs and setting her bowl on the coffee table, grabbing his arm and making him look at her surprised.

"Take me to this crime scene. I want to do my own investigating. Sniper hunting sniper."

* * *

Steve watched as JJ looked around the crime scene, adjusting her glasses when she looked down to look on the floor and around the chalk from the body outline. She analyzed the crime scene photos and the autopsy photos carefully and in consideration, before looking around the warehouse's windows.

It was clear she was thinking like a sniper.

Besides that, Steve couldn't help but how he felt towards her at this moment. Her bangs were pinned back with a bobby pin to keep out of her eyes. She chewed on her pencil. She would fix her glasses every few seconds. She wasn't showing yet, but she still liked loose, soft and low V-necks. She wore a pale peach colored shirt, pale colored jeans and black and white Converse. Her face was focused and her blue eyes were bright and sharp.

"That hotel across the street... Is it abandoned?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. JJ looked at him with raised eyebrows as she pointed to the hotel across the street.

"Uh... Yeah, it is."

"Okay, let's go." He paused and as she disappeared out the door, realization hit of what she was going to do. He ran after her, slipping under the police tape and jogged up to her. She was already across the street, the file underneath her arm. Currently she was pulling her bobby pin out of her hair and Steve got a gut feeling she was about to do something illegal.

"Um, what are you doing?" He asked as he caught up. JJ looked at him, waving her bobby pin and a paperclip.

"Oh no, please don't tell me you're going to pick a lock."

"You answered correctly." Steve sighed and looked around worriedly, keeping a lookout for patrols and making sure they weren't going to get caught. After a few minutes, there was a quiet click and the lock on the doors unlocked. Steve was both impressed and concerned.

"You really shouldn't be crouching while pregnant, JJ."

"Meh!" She put the bobby pin and paper clip in her back pocket. "Help me with the doors." She grabbed one door and he grabbed the other and together they opened it enough where they could both slip in.

"As a law enforcement officer, this is really illegal."

"I thought you had immunity."

"Still!"

"I am carrying your child, so I can do whatever I want." Her voice was low and he shivered. Thank god for the darkness. He pulled out his flashlight and clicked it on.

"What floor?" He asked.

"Third." As they headed up the stairs, he watched her carefully.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good."

"Short and sweet."

"Mhm."

"When's your next appointment?" JJ looked at him before thinking a bit.

"Uh, I think... When I'm four months? I text Dr. Pan every week to update her about the way I'm feeling. When I'm four months, she'll check how the baby is doing and make sure that it's healthy. And that's when we can find out the gender..." She trailed off and he looked at her worriedly when she looked down.

"What's wrong?" It clicked and he smiled. "Ohh, you don't want to find out the gender." JJ glanced at him and then away.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out when the time comes." JJ smiled at him and then pointed at the doors as they arrived to the third floor. "Now, use those big muscular legs and kick open some doors.

"There's no need. This hotel has been abandoned for years, the automatic locks are dead and useless." He opened a door easily. "See?"

"Oh." She said, a very disappointed tone in her voice. "Well fine then! There's always time, I guess." They went through, opening the doors facing the warehouse direction, and finally JJ stepped into one that she just knew as the room. Steve followed, holding the file closely while she went straight to the balcony. He watched her kneel down and then look up at him victoriously.

"5.56 bullet casing. Have an evidence bag on you?" He stared at her before looking away with shame and pulled it out from one of his pockets, handing it to her. He watched her open it, pick it up with the bag around her fingers, allowed it to drop to the bottom and zipped it up, turning around and handing it to him.

"Impressive, Lieutenant." He said, looking at it. JJ smiled at him happily and took his arm.

"I bought some chicken breasts and rice. Wanna come over for dinner?"

"Sure, let me drop this off to the lab and then we'll head over there."

"Yay!"

* * *

They talked about a few things from their pasts and work, and then as she was cleaning the dishes, he received the call from Danny that they got a hit on the bullet casing. The lab had found a print on the bullet and they had tracked him down to his home.

Which gave him a genius idea.

"Hey." He said, watching her load the plates into the dishwasher.

"Hey, you." JJ replied cheerfully and his heart fluttered.

"Listen, the lab found a print on the bullet." JJ looked up at him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah and... How would you like to help get this guy?"


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

"Ryan Evans, come out with your hands up!" Lou said over the megaphone.

"Are you in position?" Steve asked quietly.

 _"Yes, Commander."_ JJ's voice came over the earpiece, and her voice was stern, concentrated obviously, low and rather...

Steve resisted the shiver trying to crawl up his spine.

Steve had settled her all the way on a four story building about 800 feet away. No one on the SWAT team or his team knew about the sniper scoping out the house, and they wanted to keep it that way.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked. "Don't be on your belly too long."

 _"I know, I know."_

"We're almost to move in, Steve." Chin said and Steve nodded.

As they all got into position, JJ spoke.

 _"What about Jessica if it's a girl?"_

"No." He hissed quietly. "We are not naming our daughter with a stripper's name." Danny looked over at him while he was whispering and raised his eyebrow. Steve smiled awkwardly at him and Danny narrowed his eyes.

 _~Sniper's Perch~_

JJ watched as Steve kicked in the door, grinning a bit at the sight, and watched as SWAT and Five-0 swarmed the house. She heard shouting over the earpiece and her heart thrummed against her chest as she waited for the signal in case Steve backed him into position.

Until:

 _"He's not here. The house is empty."_

JJ frowned, something not settling well in her stomach, and it wasn't morning sickness. She moved her rifle to the left, towards the hillside to scope out anything out of the ordinary, and sadly she did find something.

A sniper, who she assumed the murder suspect was, was perched on a hill not far from his house, and calculating the way he was aiming...

JJ choked as she realized he was aiming for a headshot on Steve. She watched him walk away from the scene as CSU pulled up, probably so he could talk to her and Evans watched him walk.

 _"JJ, you can pack up now. It's clear."_

JJ didn't reply as she focused.

 _"JJ? Come in. JJ?"_

JJ quickly pulled the earpiece out and threw it away, focusing on Evans carefully. She saw his finger lay over the trigger, getting ready to pull.

She took a breath and pulled the trigger.

Because of the gunshot, everyone ducked and tried to get to cover. Evans slumped and his finger went off the trigger, and JJ pulled away, taking a breath and releasing it as she lifted her rifle.

* * *

JJ looked around the room and held her stomach, stretching her legs while she waited for the doctor. Where was that damn doctor? She'd been there for like thirty minutes and she still hadn't shown up.

The door finally opened and she perked up, before throwing her head back as Steve slipped in.

"Why are you here?" She asked. Steve frowned at her.

"Because I was worried about you." Steve replied and she puffed out her cheeks, looking away. "I didn't hear from you or see you after Evans, I went to your house and you weren't there so I finally..."

"You tracked my phone, didn't you?" Steve looked away with shame and nodded, making her shake her head.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought your appointment wasn't until you were four months along." JJ looked down, holding her belly protectively and Steve frowned.

"Are you okay?" He asked, pulling up a stool and sitting by her. JJ avoided his eyes and stayed quiet.

"...There was blood in my underwear this morning."

Steve paled.

"A-And what do you think that could be?" He asked quietly. Before she could answer, Dr. Pan opened the door and hurried in, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry. I was with a patient that was so chatty about her newborn, and I tried to escape but..." She shrugged and sat down in her chair, fixing her coat and the clipboard. "Anyway, good morning. Let's see what you have here..." Dr. Pan read the paper for a moment before flipping up a page and frowning worriedly.

"It says here that you're spotting." Dr. Pan said, looking up at her. JJ nodded and looked down. "How heavy is it?"

"N-Not like... Period heavy, but like... Spots here and there."

"Have you had any pain in your belly?" Dr. Pan asked, getting up and rolling over the ultrasound monitor.

"No... My back has just been a little sore, but that's all..." JJ sounded heartbroken, and Steve took her hand gently. Dr. Pan softened and nodded.

"Go ahead and lay back. Right about this time, a lot of soon to be mothers get worried about having a miscarriage. But also about this time, we can hear the heartbeat." They nodded and JJ laid back, allowing the doctor to roll up her shirt and squeeze some of the gel onto her belly. Steve squeezed her hand reassuringly, making her look at him with a slight smile. They kept their eyes on each other, their hands still holding onto each other.

"What about Genevieve for a girl?" Steve asked quietly. JJ frowned.

"Not... Not feeling that..." Steve chuckled and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

 _Thump thump thump._

They turned their heads to the doctor with wide eyes.

"What is that?" Steve asked and the doctor turned the screen so they could see, pointing at a small image that looked like a bean.

"That is your baby, and your baby's heartbeat."

"S-So it's not a miscarriage?" JJ asked and Dr. Pan chuckled.

"Spotting is actually quite common early on in pregnancies." Dr. Pan said. "A lot of first time moms experience it and at nine weeks it's a very hard time because miscarriage is a big fear. But don't worry, it's nothing." JJ leaned back in relief and Steve smiled at her, pressing his forehead against their hands and chuckled.

"Whew..." JJ smirked and rubbed his hand in reassurance just like he did earlier.

Then the heartbeat became uneven, as if overlapping each other.

"Uh, what is that?" Steve asked, looking at her worriedly as she pulled the monitor back to her and rolled the doppler over a bit.

"I'm picking up two heartbeats."

"I-It doesn't have two hearts, does it?" JJ asked worriedly and Dr. Pan shook her head, her smile growing wide.

"You are having..." She trailed off and typed on the computer, making them look at each other worriedly.

"Um, what? What's wrong?" Steve pressured. Dr. Pan grinned.

"I'm picking up two more heartbeats... Congratulations, you're having quadruplets!"


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

They had no words to say as they walked out of the doctor's office and sat on a bench outside, just staring into nothing. JJ had her hands on her belly, clearly shocked and surprised, and Steve was sitting there, his mind blank but also racing at the same time. They had given them the strips of the ultrasound pictures and Steve didn't know whether or not to put them on his fridge or in his wallet.

"Even your sperm is efficient." Steve looked over at her and started chuckling before they started to full on laugh.

"Oh my god." He grabbed her hand and turned his body to face her.

"This is incredible." He said. "I'm... I don't have any words right now."

"You... You don't mind that we're gonna have four children at once?"

"Sure, it's a little terrifying, but let's focus on what's going on now, okay? Look at me." JJ lifted her head to look at him and he smiled. "We have a great system, okay? My team will help, I know your friend and her family will help, and we also have the whole HPD to help too." JJ gave a tiny huff.

"Yeah, how will they react when you tell them you knocked a woman up? Sure, Steven, that's a great idea to tell the entire HPD that I'm pregnant."

"I didn't knock you up, you got pregnant from my semen that I donated-" She shoved her hand his face, making him laugh.

"I know how it happened, dummy!" JJ slumped and held her belly, looking at him with a tiny smile. "Thanks, Steve."

"Of course." He stood up. "Now come on, let's get some shave ice."

* * *

JJ stretched the band on the shorts and looked up at Steve as he sat down next to her, putting his drink down on the side table and picking up a shirt.

"Thanks for going to the store with me." JJ said and he smiled at her.

"Of course."

"I was planning on waiting until my second trimester to buy maternity clothes but now that I found out I have four in my womb, I figured I'll need something sooner rather than later." She folded the shorts and set them on top of the other pairs and Steve chuckled.

"Well, this is going to be amazing." Steve said.

"Why?"

"Because..." He looked at her cutely. "We are former Navy officers, and we can handle anything."

"You know we're going to have to buy a lot of diapers. Like _a lot_ of diapers." Steve chuckled and picked up a shirt, folding it neatly and setting it down on the pile of clothes.

"Yeah, that's true." JJ laid back and laid her hands on her belly, which was already kind of showing. Twelve weeks and she was already showing, but it made sense now since now she was with quadruplets. Steve smiled, thinking of how cute she was going to look with a huge belly, and laid his hand on her belly, making her look at him curiously.

"I can't wait until they start kicking." JJ groaned.

"Oh god... Four babies kicking and moving around..." JJ sighed. "Not excited about that." Steve chuckled and looked at her sweetly.

"So, when do you wanna meet my team?" JJ winced.

"Uh... Are you sure you wanna introduce me to your team...? The woman that chose to get inseminated with your sperm and now has four babies inside of me that belong to you-" He covered her mouth and made her eyes widen.

"I'm sure they'll be a little stand offish, but I know that they'll love you." He pulled his hand away and she nodded slowly.

"Maybe... Maybe in a few months. Right now I just want to process everything." Steve nodded.

"Understandable. Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"Ooh, food..."

* * *

JJ put a shirt in the give away pile, making Steve look at curiously.

"I like that shirt. You were that the day we met." JJ raised her eyebrow and he coughed awkwardly. "I mean, cool, cool, giving it away, that's cool..." JJ fixed her glasses and crawled up to him, making him lean away.

"What?"

"Do you like me?"

"What?" He asked, choking on his own spit.

"Do. You. Like. Me?" JJ pressed and he swiveled his body off the bed as his body begin to feel hot.

"Umm... Pfft, of course I like you. You are carrying four of my children in your belly, so of course I like you."

"Dude, I was a sniper that looked at a lot of people. You blush every time I laugh, your body temperature rises every time we hug to say goodbye, and you really like holding my hand."

"You never pull away or complain!"

"So do you like me?"

"I don't know-"

He was cut off as she reached up, cupped his cheeks and pulled him down to meet her lips. His eyes widened but he softened and held her waist gently. She laid back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him with her. They parted for a moment, their lips brushing as they took a breath.

"Are you sure...?" Steve asked. JJ smiled and nodded.

"I've... I've dreamt around you for the past two months... Since we met, actually..." Steve smiled, kissing her soft and sweet, making her grin.

"Come on," she lowered her voice. "Commander. Show me what you've got."

* * *

They laid under the covers afterwards, staring at the ceiling with surprise and slight shock.

"So does this mean..." JJ trailed off.

"If you want it to." JJ smiled and looked over at him, a soft look on her face.

"I want it to." Steve looked over at her and grinned, and they rolled so they were facing each other, kissing each other softly.

"This changes a lot."

* * *

 _~Two Months Later~_

"I look like a freaking watermelon." JJ said as she looked at herself in the mirror and Steve rolled his eyes, smiling a bit.

"First off, watermelon is delicious and sweet, and second you look amazing." JJ looked over at him with a squinty look, and it wasn't because she didn't have her glasses.

"Shut up." She mumbled. Steve stood up, picking her dress up from the bed and walking over, kissing her cheek and laying his hand on her belly.

"You look amazing."

"My boobs look like saggy bags."

"They look fantastic."

"God, please shut up with your stupid compliments." She took the dress out of his hand and he kissed her cheek.

"Fine, you look awful." She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Don't forget your bra."

"Thanks." He watched her pull on her bra, clasp it, and pulled on her dress, struggling a bit around the belly. He stood up and helped her, then grabbed the belt and wrapped it around the top where her chest and belly met, and she looked amazing.

"This color really brings out your eyes." He said, leaning down and kissing her nose. JJ smiled and held her belly, taking a breath.

"I can't believe I'm already four months... Almost eighteen weeks..."

"Right?" Steve said. "Time flies." JJ smiled, clasping the belt and cupping his cheeks, kissing him softly.

"I'm really nervous... Oh, what if they don't like me? What if they don't like my belly and think I'm-" She cut herself off and looked down, turning red. "I'm a who-" Steve cut her off with a hard kiss, and then pulling away.

"They won't think that. We've been a team for six years. I trust these people with my life, and whoever I have in my life they protect too." JJ smiled and kissed his nose before heading to the counter to finish getting ready.

"Alright, let's meet your team."

* * *

"Stay right here." Steve told JJ. JJ rolled her eyes but stayed put and watched Steve compose himself, then head through the doors normally.

"Morning, Steve." She leaned over a bit to see Captain Grover greet Steve first, followed by Lieutenant Kelly, Officer Kalakaua and Detective Williams. There was also a short blonde woman she didn't recognize.

"Morning. Do we have anything today?" Everyone shook their heads no, and so Steve nodded.

"Alright, well... I want you all to meet someone." He turned around and walked back to the doors and opened it, gesturing for her to come to him and she took a breath, fixed her dress and glasses and walked up to him. Steve let her through happily, and then she took his hand and they walked up to the team.

The first thing they saw were their hands, her face and then her belly, which was kind of hard to miss at the moment.

"Everybody, meet Lieutenant JJ Lee, my girlfriend, and the mother of my future children."


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

"How'd you two meet?" Kono asked, first to snap out of the shock.

"Four months ago." JJ replied. "We met the day I found out I was pregnant."

"Did you guys know who each other were?" Lou asked.

"I had chosen to remain anonymous so I didn't know who she was and she didn't know who I was." Steve said.

"I had previously decided that once I did find out I was pregnant, I wanted the father involved, so I went back to the bank to ask for contact, and we officially met the next day." They smiled at each other, squeezing each other's hand and they all smiled.

"Aww, you guys are so cute..." Kono said. "Have you two boned yet?"

"You can't just ask that, Kono!" Chin gasped, slapping her arm. Kono rubbed it.

"Hey! My husband is in prison, I can ask whatever I want!" JJ smiled at the enthusiastic attitude while Steve pinched the bridge of his nose in either embarrassment or annoyance.

"We have actually." JJ replied and Steve looked at her wide eyed.

"JJ!"

"I have to admit, I understand why I got knocked up with four." Steve covered his face as she made a measurement with her hands, a very smug look on her face as they all whistled.

"Wait, what do you mean knocked up with four?" Danny asked. Steve blushed as JJ looked at him innocently. When it was clear that he wasn't going to answer, JJ replied.

"I am pregnant with quadruplets."

They stared at her for a really long time before turning to look at Steve.

"Why are you so efficient at everything?" Lou asked.

"That's what I said!" JJ exclaimed and then put her hand on her belly, furrowing her eyes. "Oh, I should not shout."

"Are you okay?" Steve asked and JJ nodded.

"Yeah, got a cramp..." Steve nodded and squeezed her hand gently. Then his phone begin to ring and everyone kind of groaned. Steve pulled it out of his pocket and one look at the ID made him sigh.

"I'll be right back." He said and headed into his office.

"Here, come sit." The blonde woman said, taking her arm and gently leading her to the table nearby. "Your back must be killing you."

"You have no idea." JJ said, sitting down gratefully. "It's gonna kill me when I go on bedrest."

"When my ex-wife was pregnant with our daughter, she had to go on bedrest so she didn't strain herself, and that was with one baby." Danny said. JJ nodded, running her hand over her belly gently.

"Well, I'm sure I'm not going to have little babies, considering their father. I was also a big baby but I think Steve was a ten pounder."

"Finally, someone agrees." Lou said, giving a glare to the others.

"Have you guys decided on the birth yet?" Chin asked. "I know there's a choice between a C-section and a normal birth, so I was just wondering..."

"We actually haven't decided on that yet. I have an appointment tomorrow with the doctor and we'll start to create the birth plan and everything." They nodded.

"When did you guys start dating?" The blonde woman asked and JJ really needed to ask her name.

"Two months ago." A look of realization came onto Kono's face.

"That's why he declined all of my suggestions for dates. I would tell him about a woman and he said he wasn't looking, but I just assumed it was because he donated. I would have never guessed he got together with you." JJ nodded.

"How come you guys didn't tell us right away?" Chin asked.

"For one thing we had just found out I was having quads, and I... I wasn't ready to meet you guys yet." They all made an "oh" with their mouths.

"Were you afraid of meeting us?" Lou asked.

"A little bit... I didn't know how you would react, even though Steve reassured me countless times." JJ sighed. "I'm sorry, I know you all are wonderful people, but I know you would be protective of Steve, so..." She looked down and blushed a bit, and they all looked at each other.

"Any friend of Steve's is a friend of ours, as long as you don't betray us in any way." Danny said. JJ furrowed her eyebrows and before she could ask, Steve walked back up to them.

"We, sadly, caught a case." They groaned and JJ smiled a bit, looking up at him and watched him kneel in front of her.

"I'm sorry, we have to go." He said guiltily. "I thought we would be able to spend the day together with the team, but-"

"Hey, you're a cop, you're protecting Hawaii." JJ cupped his face. "Go capture a murderer." Steve grinned, laying his hands on her belly and giving a her quick kiss on the lips.

"You're the best."

"I know."

"Jerry!" Steve called and a man came through the door almost immediately.

"Yeah, Boss?" Steve helped JJ out of the chair and waved him over.

"Jerry, this is JJ. Remember how I said I was chosen after donating?" Jerry nodded. "Well, this is the woman who chose me. We have to go on a case call, so please show her around and take care of her. And don't weird her out."

"On it." Steve squeezed her hand, kissed both of her cheeks and finally her lips.

"See you five in a bit." He said gently before turning around and telling everybody to get to their vehicles.

"You guys are so cute!" Kono said as they walked out.

"Shush." JJ smiled and looked at Jerry, who shyly fidgeted.

"Just gonna ask real quick: Do you believe in conspiracy theories?" Jerry asked and JJ stared at him for a second before smiling.

"Do you believe in Black Helicopters?" Jerry's eyes lit up.

"Oh my god..." He extended his arm. "Ready for your tour?" JJ smiled and linked her arm with his.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Now, this is where they interrogate the bad guys." Jerry said, opening the interrogation room door. JJ stepped into the room, holding her belly and humming.

"Interesting."

"Trust me, you don't want to be in here when they're mad."

"Eh, I've been in worse." Jerry raised his eyebrows and she chuckled. "I was a lieutenant sniper in the Navy, Jerry. I was captured more than once to be interrogated."

"Oh." Jerry said and quickly gestured for her to come out from the room. Then they walked down the hallway to his office.

"And this is where I work."

"Cozy." JJ said, looking around the room.

"Yeah... Not the best and I don't get that much natural sunlight, but it's pretty good."

"No badge yet?"

"Not yet. It's coming. I know it." JJ laughed and nodded, holding her belly as Jerry extended his arm again.

"Come on, let's get you back upstairs. I'm sure everyone will be back shortly." JJ nodded and linked her arm through his, taking a breath as they walked back to the elevator.

"So how did you and Commander McGarrett meet?"

"We met the day I found out I was pregnant, actually. He had chosen to remain anonymous but it said in his profile that he could be contacted if the woman who chose him wanted to, and so when I was heading back to the bank to make contact, it was raining and we caught the same cab. Then the next day we officially met."

"Wow." Jerry said, awe in his voice. "Fate works in mysterious ways." JJ smiled at the thought and nodded.

"It does, huh?" They got back upstairs and he got her situated at the table, then noticed that she looked really tired.

"Let me go get you a snack and a water. I'll be right back. Don't move."

Jerry quickly jogged out of the room and JJ smiled, pulling out her phone and going through her budget list, plus baby necessities. After finding out that they would need four cribs instead of one, JJ was seriously tempted to make them herself.

It gave her a headache to just think of everything, and she and Steve still needed to talk about it too.

JJ was snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened and Steve and the others walked in. Steve perked up as soon as he saw her and immediately went up to her.

"Hey, you." He greeted.

"Hi." She greeted back as he leaned down and laid a kiss on her lips. JJ sighed and he rubbed her belly gently.

"How was your tour?"

"Very nice. Jerry is an excellent tour guide." Steve smiled.

"Where is he, by the way?"

"Went to grab a water and snack for me. I got a little tired and thirsty during the tour." Steve looked at her worriedly and she waved at him. "But I'm fine." Then she patted his hip and gestured to his team.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. What kind of case did you pick up?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Murder? Arson?" JJ gasped, her eyes lighting up. "Murder _and_ arson?" Steve raised his eyebrow and gave her a look.

"Really? Murder and arson?"

"It could happen." JJ replied. Kono leaned into sight.

"It actually has happened." JJ pointed at her while staring at Steve and he rolled his eyes, walking back to his team.

"Stay there and be quiet!"

"I am carrying four of your children, you can't speak to me that way!" Steve looked over at her as she pointed at her stomach and he shook his head, pinching his nose.

"I like her." Kono said, grinning. Steve took a breath and cleared his throat.

"Total report." Chin begin to type on the table as Jerry came back with a water bottle and a bag of carrots and Snickers bar.

"Thank you, Jerry." JJ said with a smile as she uncapped the water bottle. Jerry smiled back at her and then both of them turned their attention to what they were talking about. "Meet Bob Robertson, age 56, married, no kids, and he's retired lawyer. He owns a small law firm in downtown Honolulu. COD was a gunshot to the abdomen, murder weapon was found at the scene."

"Where's his wife?" Lou asked.

"Didn't pick up when we tried her cell." Kono said. "We'll try pinging it." She started on that while Danny looked like he was deep in thought.

"Employees?" Danny asked.

"He has four, all of them defense attorneys."

JJ stopped from opening her snickers bar and kind of looked up.

"Wait, is it called Robertson Law Firm?" Everyone turned and looked at her, Chin and Kono looking up from pinging the wife's phone and Steve nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you pull up the employees?" Chin nodded and pulled them up and JJ nearly hissed.

"Son of a bitch." Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, and she looked at him plainly. "I can say much worse." JJ replied.

"Wait, do you know this guy?" Danny asked and JJ sighed, shaking her head, slowly standing up from her seat.

"No, not personally. I did know that guy, though." Steve followed her point at the screen and frowned.

"Is... Is that...?" He trailed off as she nodded.

"Is that who?" Lou asked.

"Everybody, meet Caleb Bastill, my ex-fiancé."


	10. Chapter 10

_Also, I figured out when this takes place. It takes place right after Episode 11 when Steve and Danny go on the "work relationship counseling" but before his aunt comes to Hawaii._

 _I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

"Do you think he's capable of something like this?"

"Caleb's a scumbag, but he's too stupid to be capable of murder."

Everyone fell silent as Steve coaxed her back to her seat and she kind of glared at him but accepted the affection.

"Did you know anybody else in the firm?" Kono asked, handing her a tablet with the employees on it. JJ pointed at the other two men.

"I know they were his drinking buddies, but I didn't actually know them. I went to a couple of their hearings, and to be honest, they sucked. And then..." JJ's face soured at the woman. "This is who Caleb was sleeping with." She handed the tablet back.

"Oh." Kono said softly. "Did you punch her? Or him?"

"I slapped her, twice, and punched him about... Three or four times."

"Nice." They high fives and Kono went back to the table.

"I don't think any of the employees would do it. The law firm didn't really make any money, and the only real big money Robertson had was his retirement money, but even that wasn't all that much." Abby said.

"Maybe he was cheating on his wife, his wife found out, killed him and then took all of the retirement money?" Danny quipped.

"Possibility." Steve replied.

"We got a location on her cell." Chin said and Steve nodded.

"Abby, Chin, go check it out. Call us if you find anything." Chin and Abby nodded and left.

"I'll go to the lab and see if Eric has found anything. Kono, come." Danny said, grabbing Kong's wrist.

"I'll come too." Lou said and followed them out. Steve furrowed his eyebrows and looked at JJ, who shrugged.

"Alright, Jerry, wanna try and see if you can dig up anything on the Robertsons and the employees?" Jerry perked up.

"Sure, boss." And went right over to the table, JJ smiling as she capped her water bottle. Steve walked up to her, extending his hand.

"And you, would you like to go meet our ME?"

"Max, right?" Steve nodded. "Sure." She took his hand and he helped her up from her chair.

"Also, Max is a little... Eh... I don't know how to explain it, but if you feel like your morning sickness is getting worse, let me know and I'll get you out of there."

"Okay, okay."

* * *

Max was working on the body when they arrived, and JJ tilted her head, and Steve watched her face for any signs of discomfort or if it suddenly turned green, but she seemed fine so far.

"Hey, Max." Steve greeted and Max glanced up right quick, looking back down before looking up fully, a look of surprise coming onto his face.

"Oh, Commander, I was just about to call you." Max said, disposing of his gloves and his gown. He washed his hands and handed Steve a file.

"All of my findings are in there." He turned to JJ. "You must be Lieutenant Lee." Max extended his hand in greeting and JJ shook it.

"Have you talked about me?" JJ asked and Steve looked up, looking at her and shaking his head.

"I didn't because I didn't want to make you mad at me." Steve said, his voice becoming quiet as he finished his sentence and stepped over a tiny bit. JJ quirked her eyebrow and looked back at Max.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Danny often comes down here to check on a body and my findings, and sometimes he rants." Steve looked up from the file, looking hurt.

"Is that why he always came down here alone?" Realization crossed his face. "Oh my god, he _insisted_ to come down here alone." Max looked embarrassed.

"Oh dear, I have said too much." Steve closed the file and frowned deeply, looking upset. JJ patted his arm.

"We'll talk to him later, okay?" Steve nodded and then shook his head to clear his mind.

"Anyway, Max, what about his overall health?"

"Mr. Robertson was in good health. Fit for his age, ate healthy, and was not on any medication. I did find traces of ibuprofen in his stomach contents, but nothing else. It seems all of his food had completely digested and he must've taken the ibuprofen this morning, about three hours before time of death."

"But it says time of death was at eight this morning." Steve said.

"Maybe he woke up in the middle of the night and had a headache, took one and went back to bed." JJ said and Max nodded.

"Lieutenant Lee is correct."

"Thanks, Max." Max gave a respectable nod, before turning his attention over to JJ.

"How far along are you, Lieutenant?"

"Four months. And call me JJ, please." Max looked a bit stunned at first name basis, but he nodded.

"Have you have your eighteenth week check up yet?"

"That will be tomorrow." JJ replied.

"Have you felt nauseated, sore in your lower back or in your breasts?" Steve slapped his forehead.

"Max, please don't ask her about her breasts." JJ laughed and laid her hands on her belly.

"I've felt so sore everywhere. Thank you for asking, Max." Max smiled at her happily. Steve's phone begin to ring, and he pulled it out and answered it, putting it on speaker.

"Hey, Chin, did you find the wife?"

 _"We did, but not in the way you expected."_

"What happened?"

 _"She's dead. Shot with the same bullet as her husband."_ Max went over to the body and covered it up, then begin to gather up things to go out to the location.

"Alright, Max is heading on over now. Get to the employees houses and bring them in. They're our new suspects."

* * *

Eric had found two phones that belonged to Mr. Robertson, a burner and his regular phone. He also found a foot prints, size 6, in the same of heels.

"What size is his wife?" Abby asked.

"Size 7. There's no way she killed him. Max said that her time of death was an hour earlier than his death, so she's not the killer." Lou replied. Chin pulled up the photos of the crime scene.

"What about the employees? Have they spoken?" Steve asked, and Chin replied with a shake of his head.

"Danny and Kono can't get anything out of them, and Elaine Moya and Caleb Bastill are still missing." They all kind of groaned, and JJ frowned, looking down at her shoes.

"Elaine is that shoe size." They all looked at her as she mumbled quietly to herself. Steve walked over to her, taking her hand and getting her attention.

"How do you know that?"

"When I tracked his phone, I found them in her bedroom. During the fight, I had seen her shoes on the ground. They said size 6."

"How did you see that when you were fighting?" Lou asked.

"I'm a sniper, of course I'm going to notice things." They all looked at Steve impressed and nodded. "Also, what did the burner phone have on it?"

"A lot of explicit text messages between him and a woman."

"Elaine?"

"Not sure." JJ frowned.

"They weren't at their houses?" Chin pulled up photos of their homes, which were trashed and messy.

"Their homes showed signs that they left in a hurry."

"I have a theory." JJ said and Steve sat next to her.

"What's that?"

"Elaine was sleeping with Mr. Robertson to get to his money. Once through, she kills them, and she and Caleb run off together."

"Where do they go though? If they use their credit cards to buy plane tickets, it'll alert TSA." Abby said. JJ frowned, her eyes growing dark and she begin to think again, drumming her fingers on her belly, before realization crossed her face and she cursed.

"Fu-"

"Language!" Steve yelped. JJ kind of glared at him for a second before pushing herself up.

"I know where they are."

* * *

"Stay in the car."

"No."

"Stay in the car, woman."

"No."

"You're pregnant, you're not following us in there."

"Fine, I'll stay in the damn car."

"Please watch your mouth, my god." JJ stuck her tongue out at Steve as he closed the door to his truck and she crossed her arms. She couldn't even be badass without the belly and watched as everyone got ready to storm the abandoned warehouse. As soon as Steve wasn't watching the truck anymore, she dug through the console and found the baton, and climbed out of the truck.

* * *

Steve led Danny, Lou and Chin and a few SWAT members behind him on the right, and Kono led Abby and a few other SWAT members on the left. Although it was an abandoned warehouse, there were a ton of crates that they could hide behind.

Steve held up his hand, peaking around the crate they were crouching behind and saw the scene.

Elaine and Caleb were transferring bills into two backpacks, a couple of suitcases nearby, no doubt their luggage.

"I can't believe we pulled it off." Caleb said excitedly.

"I know, right?" A gun was nearby Elaine, and Steve turned to the others.

"Elaine is armed." He whispered. "Proceed with caution. Read me, Kono?"

 _"Yes, boss."_

Steve made a gesture to go, and the SWAT members filed out.

"Elaine Moya, Caleb Bastill, put your hands where we can see them!" Steve shouted and they both froze, looking at each other and Elaine grabbed the gun and one of the backpacks. Caleb grabbed the other backpack and they split up.

"Go, go!"

Steve ran after Caleb, then seeing that there was no point in a chase, he aimed, and pulled the trigger. Caleb went down, yelling in pain as he clutched his leg. Elaine booked it for the exit and Kono ran after her but she had to duck as Elaine turned around to fire at her. Everyone ducked down and Steve cursed as she headed out the door.

Then a black baton extended from the side, swinging down and hitting her hard on in the knees, Elaine went down, her gun still in her hand, but dirtied Converse pressed on her hand as she tried to lift it up.

"Don't move, whore." JJ said, leaning down and grabbing the gun. Abby ran up while JJ kept her pinned, and Kono helped her lift her up to handcuff her. JJ turned around and discarded the magazine.

"I like her, she doesn't listen to you." Chin said. "She's perfect for you."

"Shut up, Chin."


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

"I still can't believe you did that."

"I helped you guys arrest my ex and his whore girlfriend."

"You have a lot of bitter feelings toward them."

"You shot Caleb in the leg. I am _very_ happy."

Steve shook his head, laying his hand on her belly and stroking it gently.

"How about Alexandra for a girl, but spelled A-L-Y-X instead the normal way." Steve thought about it for a minute and smiled at the thought.

"I like it, it's unique." JJ smiled and laid her head back, waving her feet back and forth, before glaring at them a bit.

"Ugh, soon I won't be able to see my feet." Steve laughed a bit, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Don't worry, JJ. I'll tell you what your feet looks like." JJ smiled and ran her hand over her belly, sitting up a bit as the door opened and Dr. Pan stepped in, holding a file folder and clipboard.

"Good morning, soon to be parents." Dr. Pan greeted cheerfully. "How are we feeling today?" She set the file and clipboard on the counter and went to the sink to wash her hands.

"I feel okay, just tired and really sore." JJ said and Dr. Pan nodded.

"Eighteen weeks is an interesting time. May not seem like it, but it is." Dr. Pan dried her hands, pumped some hand sanitizer and walked over. "So, today we'll do your four month ultrasound, and start your birth plan, right?" JJ nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright then, go ahead and lay back and lift your shirt." Dr. Pan said as she went to grab the ultrasound machine from the corner. JJ obeyed, lifting her shirt and settling it just above the crease between her breasts and belly and looked over at Steve as he smiled lovingly at her.

"You're so pretty."

"Shut up." Dr. Pan resisted a smile as she pulled up the stool, cleansed and sanitized the doppler, pulled on gloves and then poured some gel onto her belly. As the machine got warmed up, JJ fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Do you have any concerns or questions?" Dr. Pan asked.

"I... Is it normal to not feel movement yet? A few of the other moms in the group have said that they felt movement at seventeen weeks, but I haven't at all. Is that normal?"

"It's actually very normal, especially with multiples." Dr. Pan replied. "Since they're all sharing food and space, they're also moving. You may not feel it, but they are moving. You should start feeling them about 20 weeks, actually."

"Really?" Dr. Pan nodded.

"Don't worry. It's completely normal to not feel any movement at this time. Just think of it as a way of... Like when you're trying to find that perfect spot in the bed, but you have to fight for that spot with sheets and maybe your boyfriend." She gave a pointed look at Steve. "Once you're there, you're content, right? So in the same way, the babies are doing that same."

"I didn't think of it that way." Steve said quietly. Dr. Pan smiled and laid the doppler over the gel and begin to run it over.

"Are we finding out the genders today?" JJ and Steve froze before looking at each other, frowning at each other.

"We... Didn't really talk about that." JJ said. Dr. Pan chuckled.

"I'll just give you a heads up: Knowing the genders is a great help, especially when decorating the nursery."

"I mean, I really don't care about knowing the genders. Do you?" Steve asked and JJ shook her head.

"I don't care." Dr. Pan nodded and rolled over to a spot, which picked up a heartbeat and Steve squeezed her hand tightly.

"There's Baby A..." Dr. Pan said as she turned the screen so they could see it. She circled the area and typed something, and then moved the doppler around a bit more to the left. It picked up another heartbeat that overlapped, and Dr. Pan pointed at another area.

"There's Baby C." She rolled it over and another heartbeat was picked up. "And there's Baby B." As she rolled it around more, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What's the matter?" JJ asked.

"Can't find Baby D." Dr. Pan replied. JJ and Steve looked at each other worriedly before Dr. Pan smiled.

"Never mind, found them." She rolled over to where the heartbeat was, and it was weak, but there.

"Is it okay?" Steve asked.

"Just far down." Dr. Pan slid the doppler down a bit, and it became stronger. "Would you like some pictures?" They nodded and she started to clean up, handing JJ a towel to wipe off the gel. Afterwards, JJ pulled down her shirt and sat up, Dr. Pan picking up the clipboard and file and sitting down on the stool.

"Alright, so the first thing I want to talk to you about is about bedrest and your living situation." She opened her file and pulled out a few forms to fill out.

"My living situation is fine." JJ said defensively. Dr. Pan chuckled.

"I know that." She replied. "But once you get bigger, you won't be able to do stuff as well when you're like this. So, I'm suggesting that you move in together." They stared at her for a really long time before clearing their throats.

"Um, we've been dating for two months. Don't you think it's a little fast?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, exactly!" Dr. Pan shook her head.

"You misunderstood. I'm not saying you have to do it _now._ I'm suggesting that you start to figure out what to sort out and at your five month mark, I want you to move in together. Making a nursery now is also a crucial step because, well, having quadruplets has a lot of future unexpected events." They looked at each other.

"We'll talk about that." Steve said and JJ nodded in agreement.

"Alright, the next thing I want to discuss is your birth plan. The normal length of pregnancy is thirty-eight weeks, but pregnancy with multiples don't usually last until about maybe twenty-nine weeks to thirty weeks." Steve and JJ squeezed each other's hands tightly.

"Okay, so hospital birth, obviously." JJ said, resulting in a nod from Dr. Pan.

"A lot of moms debate between a natural birth and a C-section. For you, I suggest a C-section." JJ laid her hand on her belly protectively, and nodded.

"I want to do a normal labor, but if it seems like the babies are moving, you can proceed with a C-section." Dr. Pan nodded and wrote it down.

"Are you taking your prenatals regularly?"

"Yes."

"Resisting strenuous activity and limiting yourself so you don't hurt yourself?"

"Yes."

"Are you following the diet I gave you?"

"Sadly yes."

Dr. Pan nodded in satisfaction and flipped over a page.

"Now, your emergency contacts, or... Godparents." They looked at each other, giving each other looks, and then turned back to Dr. Pan.

"I would like Detective Williams as one of them." Steve said, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles gently.

"And I would like to have my best friend as the other. She's like my sister." Dr. Pan nodded.

"We'll get their info afterwards." She marked something on a page then turned it up, her eyes skimming the page.

"So... Preemie care is... Uh..." Dr. Pan hesitated. "It's difficult to explain. Sometimes the babies develop at the same rate or at an even rate. They are sharing food and energy, so they sometimes don't distribute evenly."

"So that means...?"

"There's a small possibility one might not make it."

JJ gripped his hand so tight he felt like his bones might break, but he would've done the same. Steve bit his lip hard to resist the sob in his throat and JJ took a deep breath, composing herself to speak and when she did, her voice was shaky.

"Is that all?"

* * *

The ride home was really quiet. Normally JJ would want to control the music, but she didn't touch it at all as they rode home, and he kept it shut off for the time being. She mainly stared out the window, her arm around her belly protectively and it was really hard to see what she was thinking.

JJ went straight up to her room when they got to her house, and by the looks of it, she probably was going to take a shower. Steve waited a few minutes before following, peaking in the bathroom and leaning against the doorframe as he heard her take a deep sniff, the water noise doing nothing to hide it.

"Are you okay...?" He asked softly.

"No."

"Figured as much... Can I join you...?" She was quiet before she gave a quiet yes, and he stripped down, stepped in and watched her turn around to hide her face. Steve wrapped his arms around her gently, laying his chin on the top of her head, making her kind of grunt.

"You're heavy." She mumbled.

"You weren't complaining about that when we were-"

"Shut up." Steve chuckled and kissed her head, then laid his hands on her belly.

"You know nothing will go wrong."

"It's a fifty-fifty chance, Steve..."

"Our babies are incredible, JJ. For four to latch on is a miracle enough." He gently guided for her to turn around to face him. "You are amazing and strong. We can do this." JJ sniffed and nodded, pressing her head against his collarbone.

"I really want chocolate." Steve chuckled and cupped her face.

"I'll get it for you if you tell me in what form."

"You're the best."

"I know."

* * *

JJ was asleep on the couch when he got back from the store, her hands wrapped around 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' that was laying flat on her belly. Her glasses were on top of her head, because he found out that she doesn't like wearing them while reading, as long as the book is close to her face. A blanket was over her legs, and the TV was on, but on low. Steve shook his head as Grey's Anatomy came on, chuckling and heading into the kitchen.

After he put away the groceries, he went back into the living room and, although he didn't want to, gently pulled the book from her hands, marked it and set it down, then pulled off her glasses, putting them on top of his head. Then he slipped his arms underneath her knees and back and picked her up slowly. He carried her upstairs, and since she was already showered and ready for bed, Steve laid her down carefully, and pulled the covers up to cover her. Then he pulled off her glasses from his head and folded them and set them on her nightstand. Her phone was on the charger and he figured he would go grab her water so in case she woke up thirsty, she would have it right there. Her hair had grown out so it was now sprawled out on her pillow. Steve smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead softly, then her belly.

"Goodnight, love you." Steve whispered then froze.

Whoa, what did he just _say?_


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

"What if they don't like me?"

"They will love you."

"How long did it take you to like me?"

"About three minutes. You?"

"Five days."

"Wow. Ouch."

JJ shifted her weight nervously, fidgeting with her fingers, and looking around with analytical eyes. She wore something loose fitting so it would kind of hide her belly, considering she was meeting his aunt and sister, and didn't want her belly the first thing they noticed, which was hard to hide at five months pregnant.

"Well, while we're waiting, do you have any baby name ideas?"

"I like the name Percy."

"I like that."

"So what can you tell me about your aunt and sister?"

"Well... I pretty much told you everything."

"They're part of the McGarrett family. You have a lot of secrets that I'm still trying to find out."

"Weirdo. Would you like to be quizzed?" JJ's eyes literally lit up at the mention of being quizzed and she turned her attention to Steve.

"Oh god, yes."

"Okay..." Steve said slowly. "Topics to avoid."

"How your mother left your family and caused heart crushing grief, how your father split your family up, the fact that you have tattoos, and future pain and suffering because of the fact that the world might end due to global warming." Steve smiled and kissed her quickly.

"You are so beautiful when you're being quizzed." JJ giggled cutely. They continued to search until finally Steve perked up and started waving.

"Aunt Deb! Mary! Over here!" JJ saw two women, one an older redhead, the other a young blonde, and an adorable blonde little girl being carried by Mary.

"Stevie!" Deb greeted, and embraced Steve tightly. JJ lingered behind as they all hugged tightly.

"I'm so sorry." Steve said quietly and Deb sniffed.

"We all go sometime..." They pulled away and Deb wiped her eyes, then noticed JJ awkwardly standing around.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Deb asked. Steve cleared his throat and stepped back, taking her hand and pulling her forward.

"This is JJ. JJ, meet Aunt Deb, Mary and Joan."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you. Steve has talked so much about you."

"Where did you find her?" Mary asked, looking at Steve with an incredulous look.

"Haha, very funny. Now shush."

And _then_ they noticed her belly.

Of course, they didn't mention it at first, but it was clear they were itching to ask.

"Are you going to tell them or are we going to stand here in a very uncomfortable silence while they stare at my stomach?" JJ asked and Steve cleared his throat.

"Yes, JJ is pregnant."

"Was she pregnant when you met?" Mary asked.

"No." JJ resisted the smirk crawling on her face as Steve got very uncomfortable, and she patted his arm.

"I need to go use the restroom because your spawn is pressing on my pelvis. Good luck." And walked away happily. As soon as she was out of ear shot, both women turned on him. Mary covered Joan's ears.

"I left for six months and you knock a girl up?" Mary hissed. Steve ran his hands down his face, sighing.

"What happened to Catherine?" Deb asked. "I thought you were going to propose to her." Steve held up his hand.

"Catherine and I broke up. She didn't feel like she was gaining anything out of our relationship, so she left on a humanitarian mission. I went on a date about a month or so afterward, and well... We almost died, and then one night we were talking about my day and then she broke up with me, so... After that, I had been feeling really down, and then when Mary came by with Joan I realized... I wanted a family." They stared at him for a moment.

"So, you went out and found someone to have a kid with?" Deb asked.

"No... I... I..." Steve lowered his voice. "I _donated."_ They stared at him for a really long time before they closed their eyes in defeat.

"So, what's the baby's gender?"

"We don't know their gender. We decided to keep it a surprise... Or surprises."

"What do you mean by surprises?" Mary asked.

"She... We found out that she is having quadruplets." Again, they stared at him for a really long time.

"Four latched on? I'm going to have four Steve spawns?"

"Hey, shut up."

"Steven, what were you thinking?" Deb asked. "JJ seems really sweet, but what would your father think?"

"Wow, you're going to play the dead father card, Aunt Deb? Really?"

"I'm just saying!"

"Look, I really really like JJ, and I don't want to scare her off accidentally."

"Do you love her?"

"What?" Mary rolled her eyes.

"Do you love her?" Steve stared at her for a moment, glancing around and making sure JJ wasn't around before lowering his voice.

"Yes." Deb and Mary looked at each other.

"Hey, ready to go?" All three jumped like cats as JJ spoke behind Steve, and he whipped around as she begin to laugh, holding her belly.

"Oh my god, you guys are like cats!"

"Shut up!" Steve said and kissed her quickly to shut her up.

"OOh, I would make fun of you more if that was your way of getting me to shut up."

"I would be kissing you all the time then."

"I don't mind that."

"Oh my god."

* * *

Deb volunteered to ride with JJ so Mary could probably berate Steve. It was quiet as they drove to the beach so Deb could hand her husband's ashes to Kawaka so he could dump his ashes into the ocean.

"How did you two meet?" Deb finally asked as they pulled up to a light.

"We actually met the day I found out I was pregnant."

"And what appealed to you about his..." Deb trailed off and JJ chuckled.

"His profile?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"He... Was impressive, and... I don't know, I really liked him from the moment I saw his profile. And... I felt like he would be a fantastic father." Deb stared at her for a minute before bringing up her bag.

"Can I show you something?"

"Sure." The light turned green and Deb dug for whatever it was until she finally found it when they arrived at another red light. Deb handed over a piece of paper that was folded and JJ took it, opening it and glancing up to make sure the light wasn't green.

On it was a list of things to do, and soon she recognized it as a bucket list.

"Um... W-Why are you showing me this?"

"I know I can trust you, and..." Deb shrugged. JJ handed the paper back, stepping on the gas and frowned.

"I... I thought Steve said you were doing treatment and doing better?"

"I was." Deb said. "This was Leonard's and I's bucket list. After he passed, I..." Deb closed her eyes.

"Y-You don't have to tell me..."

"It's okay." Deb took a breath. "I stopped treatment and I didn't... I don't know how long I have left."

Deb looked over at her and took her hand.

"Treat Steven good for me."


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

They were walking back from seeing off Kawaka, and JJ had a gut feeling his phone was going to ring any minute.

"Well, the morning's yours, Aunt Deb. What do you want to do?" Deb pulled on her purse.

"What do I want to do?" She said thoughtfully, but looking at Steve expectantly. "I want to drive your truck." Steve stared at her.

"What?"

"Your pickup truck. I want to take that bad boy for a spin."

"Oh, my gosh." Mary said, grinning widely. Steve looked behind them to see the valet service pulling their trucks up and then he turned back to her, his face kind of green. He pointed at it with his thumb.

"Do you even know how to drive, Aunt Deb?" JJ coughed and pinched his side.

"Honey, I lived in Los Angeles my whole life. I was driving before you were in camo diapers." JJ perked up, and made a mental note to search for pictures of him in those.

"I-I know, but why the sudden urge to drive a truck?" Mary asked.

"Well, you know, it's actually for Leonard." They quieted for a moment. "Uh, last year, we got together, and we made up a list of things that each one of us wanted to do before we died." The bucket list flashed in her mind, and she was grateful that she told Steve and Mary before JJ accidentally revealed it to them.

"Like a bucket list?" Steve asked, picking at his fingers.

"Yeah." They seemed a bit normal at the sound of the bucket list.

"What was on it?" Mary asked.

"Well, we wanted to see the pyramids, we wanted to learn how to ski, and... I wanted to get a tattoo."

"I really like her." JJ said, and Steve gave her a side-glare.

"Oh, don't get a tattoo." Steve said, putting his hands on his hips the way she liked it. "Trust me, it's not, uh..."

"Too late!" Deb laughed, pulling up her sleeve to reveal a red heart with D+L on her forearm.

"Wow." Mary said. "Look." Mary pointed at it to Joan, making her look at it puzzled.

"Yeah, sorry, kiddos, but the two of you are not the only ones in the family now with ink."

"Okay, good. I'm glad you have ink." Steve said, chuckling and looking down at her.

"Can you believe her?" Steve asked and JJ held up her arms.

"I got my first ones at nineteen, so I'm not saying anything."

"But you said you got those at twenty three."

"Did I? Oh, must've meant my other one..."

"Wait, what other one?"

"Not saying."

"You have three: the ones on your arms and your SEAL Team one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..." Steve trailed off unsure, and begin to think of where else she could have a tattoo." Deb chuckled and they all turned their attention back to her.

"So, um, anyway, we never did get to finish the list, but one of the items on Leonard's list was he wanted to drive a police car."

"That's such a boy thing." Mary said thoughtfully.

"So, um, how many ponies under that hood?"

"I'd really... I'd really prefer if you didn't find out." Steve said, closing his eyes.

"Steven, I hate to play this card, but I just lost my husband, so you're not really gonna deny me on this, are you?" And then she pushed past them and headed to the truck.

"I really like your aunt." JJ said, and happily followed after her. Steve looked down and soon they were by the vehicles and figuring out where to go with who.

"Well, I am not going to be in the vehicle because my morning sickness is bad, so I will meet you at the Palace and we'll go from there." JJ said and Deb chuckled. "I already know what you've got planned. Steven, give her the keys." Reluctantly, he pulled them out of his pocket and dropped them in Deb's hand. She happily went to the driver's side and opened the door. Mary was buckling Joan in so they were alone outside. Steve let out a deep sigh and looking down, his crossed arms making the shirt tighten around his biceps and his muscles and JJ felt very compelled to squeeze them.

"Just let her have this, babe. Her husband just died."

"Stop playing that card."

"Mhm."

"What are you going to do while I'm trying not to throw up?"

"Go to the bank, maybe stop in by the store to see if they have any sales there." Steve nodded.

"Alright. Be careful." JJ smiled and pulled him down, happily enveloping his lips and squeezing his biceps.

"You just wanted to touch my arms, didn't you?"

"Yup, but I liked your lips, too." Steve shook his head and rubbed her belly.

"Be careful."

"I will. Don't die, I really like you."

"I won't."

* * *

They met up at the Palace about fifteen minutes later. Steve looked really green, like he was about to throw up. He helped her out of her truck and then hugged her tightly for a really long time, making her pat his back.

"I thought I was going to die." He whispered and she laughed.

"Don't be dramatic."

"I legit thought I was going to die and left you with four children to raise."

"Shh, shh, it's okay..." JJ glanced over at Mary and Deb, who were currently playing tag with Joan on the sidewalk. She stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"I'll take care of you later tonight." He turned red and pulled away, making her look at him smugly.

"Really?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." He rubbed her belly happily and kissed her softly.

"You're the best."

"I know." They turned to Deb and Mary, holding each other's hands.

"So, what are you wanting to do today-"

His phone begin to ring and they looked over at Steve as he looked down.

"I'll be right back..." He mumbled and went to the sidewalk, pulling out his phone in the process.

"Have you felt any movement?" Mary asked.

"No, not yet. I should feel it at twenty weeks or so. The doctor said it's normal with multiples."

"Four of everything, right?" Deb asked. JJ nodded.

"Four cribs, four mattresses, at least two changing tables with drawers, and I really want a big dresser with shelves on it. That would be awesome to get."

"Are you going to move in with Steve?" Mary asked and JJ nodded.

"We're going to figure out the arrangements and everything, but we don't want to rush or anything." They nodded in agreement and Steve jogged back up.

"We caught a case, and I have to go, sadly."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Us girls will go to the mall and have a little shopping spree."

"Okay, well... My truck as the carseat for Joan, and I have to go now, so..."

"How about I take your truck, and you take mine?"

"Are you sure?"

"I've driven much bigger things than this. Now, hand over the keys and go to wherever you're needed. We'll update you later on."

"Don't spend too much, okay?"

"Okay." Steve took a breath, laying his hands on her belly and leaning down, kissing her softly on the lips and then on the cheeks.

"Be careful, alright?"

"Yes, sir." The words built in his throat, but he swallowed them and kissed her forehead.

"Drive safe!"

"Yup!"

* * *

JJ set down her glass as Mary and Joan were in the dressing room trying on some stuff, and so it was just her and Deb.

"Are you gonna try on some dresses or clothes?" Deb asked, looking through some of the hanging clothes on the racks nearby.

"I actually found everything that I needed a couple of months ago, so..." She shrugged. "I think I'm good, and we're on a budget. We're trying to save up for all of the baby necessities. It's gonna be like... Almost 900 for just the good cribs."

"Doesn't Steve get paid a lot?" Deb asked, feeling the material on one dress.

"He's on government salary, so... No, he does not."

"Oh." Deb hummed a bit, watching her lean back on the couch and rub her belly comfortingly.

"Are you going to find out the genders?"

"We decided to keep them as surprises."

"So, you'd like the nursery to be neutral?"

"Yes." Deb nodded.

"Smart. What would you like?" JJ took a breath, shrugging.

"I don't know, I have a few ideas in mind. It would be really neat to have four cribs, obviously, but each of them having their own little changing table on the side and something that can be converted throughout stages in life." Deb smiled softly.

"That's actually really smart. Have you done a lot of research?" JJ nodded.

"From the moment I got pregnant." Deb nodded in agreement, and then thought for a moment.

"Do you love him?" JJ looked up at her startled, before blinking slowly, and then nodded.

"I-I think so..." Deb stared at her for a moment, a grin spreading on her face, and she turned toward the saleswoman.

"Do you have any maternity items we could look at?"

* * *

The end of the day ended when Steve came home and wrapped his arms around JJ happily and kissed her with such passion, making her cup his cheeks. Mary and Deb whistled as they did, and as they pulled away JJ furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you okay? You've never kissed me so passionately before." Steve smiled goofily.

"Well, this case made me think of how much I'm... I'm blessed with."

"Why are you getting so religious all of a sudden?" Steve grinned and kissed her once more, laying his hands on her waist and then embraced his aunt, sister and niece.

* * *

The next morning begin with Mary, Joan and Steve all in the kitchen, happily making breakfast.

"Good morning." Steve said happily, greeting her with a kiss.

"Morning." JJ leaned over and sniffed. "Do I smell bacon?" Sure enough, as she opened the microwave, there was a plate of highly stacked bacon.

"You can't have any." Steve said, smacking the back of her hand gently and shutting the door. JJ stuck out her tongue and pinched his side.

"I can have whatever I want."

"The doctor said no pork."

"Not even one piece?" JJ whined.

"No." JJ frowned at him and went to grab a cup, Mary leaning over.

"I'll sneak you one." JJ grinned.

"I heard that!" Joan giggled and JJ walked over to the fridge, peering at her drawing.

"Oh, Joanie, that's beautiful!" Joan laughed. "You should put another spiral right... Here." Joan happily went over to where JJ pointed and picked up the blue crayon and begin to draw the spiral.

"Hey, you should flip that." Steve said as he watched Joan, pointing at the stove. Mary turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, well, I know my pancakes, and I'll flip when I'm ready."

"It's bubbling. It's just, when it's bubbling, it's ready to be flipped." JJ took a sip from her water, watching the McGarrett siblings converse with interest.

"Wow. Micromanage much?" Mary asked, turning around to look at him with a disappointed look.

"It does it all the time." JJ chipped in and Steve gave her a glare.

"Hey. You don't need to get all Danny Williams on me. I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Alright, well, if you want to be helpful, then why don't you go wake up Aunt Deb and tell her breakfast is ready?"

"You mean burned, right?" JJ choked and watched Joan show her her finished art.

"It's not gonna be burned. You're gonna love it."

"Okay, hold on." Steve walked up to Joan's highchair, leaning down to her eye level.

"Joanie, listen to me, okay? Keep an eye on your mother. She's got that weird look in her eye. I don't want her to burn the house down." He told her and JJ chuckled, shaking her head and walking over to the sink. Finally, Mary got fed up and pointed out the kitchen door.

"Go!" She said, chuckling. "Stop." Steve pointed at Mary, keeping his eye on Joan.

"Joanie, watch her." Then Mary came up and leaned down to her eye level.

"Don't listen to him. Don't listen to him." And kissed her head. JJ smiled and leaned against the counter, laying her hand on her belly and sipping her water.

"So, have you guys said the three letter word yet?" Mary asked, returning to cooking the pancakes. JJ stared at her for a minute before it clicked and she cleared her throat.

"Y-You know, we've only been dating for three months, so..."

"Well, do you love him?" Mary asked and JJ opened her mouth, but no words came out. She looked down, her cheeks getting hot.

"Um..." Mary smirked, but then frowned and flipped the pancake.

"My brother has been hurt before, and I don't want to see him hurt again. And he seems really in love with you, so..." JJ's shoulders relaxed, and she nodded.

"Well... I don't know. My emotions are all mixed up, so I don't know what I feel right now." Mary nodded.

"Like I said, I don't want to see him hurt again." JJ nodded. It was quiet before JJ started to smile.

"But... I do think I love him." Mary turned to look at her with a grin. Steve came in before she could say anything, his face solemn, and his good mood had vanished. JJ set down her glass and walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked, taking his hands.

The way he looked at her gave her a sinking feeling in her gut.

* * *

 _A/N: No lie, I legit did so much research on baby products for this story. I even found a website with a woman who had quads and she made a list of everything that she got for them, and so I was trying to make a good and realistic price range, and my mom during this was like: "Is there something you need to tell me?" So yeah, that's one thing. And another thing, why is baby stuff so expensive? Like damn, no wonder nobody wants to reproduce._


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

JJ put down her pen and closed the laptop, rubbing her forehead in agitation.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, setting a bowl of ice cream in front of her. JJ looked at the perfect scoops sadly and pulled the bowl toward her, poking at the chocolate chips.

"...Four cribs, four mattresses, four mattress pads and two sets of good rated sheets are $1,102." She slid the notepad over and he looked at the list. "I'm not even going to look at the other stuff."

"How much do we have in our savings at the moment?"

"607.34." Steve frowned and took a bite of his ice cream, looking at the calculator and notes carefully.

"What's your next paycheck going to be like?" He asked.

"Low. Like 400 at least."

"My next one will be 900..."

"Yeah, but then you have to buy groceries, pay bills and other stuff, so we don't know what that'll leave us." Steve nodded, frowning deeply in disdain.

"Well, once you move in, you won't have to pay your house's mortgage anymore, and you'll be saving on a ton of stuff." JJ nodded, but still looked down.

"What about a yard sale? If we're going to combine our stuff, we could do some cleaning and sorting out. I know I have a ton of stuff to get rid of, what about you?" Steve thought about it before nodding, his frown turning into a smile.

"That actually might work." He replied. "How about this weekend? We'll use this weekend to clean out this house, and then we'll use the following to clean out yours." JJ smiled and reached over, taking his hand happily.

"Also, paint's gonna cost so much."

"Yeah... Having a baby is expensive."

* * *

"So... Have you made the big move in yet?" Lou asked as they relaxed one afternoon. Steve shook his head, sitting up.

"Not yet. Currently, we're trying to budget and keep it low, and so we're thinking of doing a clean out and do a yard sale."

"Do you need help?"

"It would be nice."

"When do you want us there?"

* * *

The work started at around nine in the morning. The guys worked downstairs while Abby, JJ and Kono took upstairs, cleaning out the desired room for the future nursery. Steve told JJ to sit down and not strain herself moving around, so they simply sorted through old boxes. Kono and Abby brought the boxes and JJ sorted through them. So far, nothing interesting. JJ was hoping to find some embarrassing photos of either being a baby or in these camo diapers that Aunt Deb mentioned.

JJ moved her eyes to look over her glasses, watching Kono and Abby bump each other, whispering quietly between them. Thanks to her trained ears, she could hear the conversation clearly, even over the music going downstairs.

"You ask her."

"It was your idea, so you ask her." Kono finally took a breath, lifting a box and bringing it over. JJ folded a shirt and put it in the giveaway box.

"Listen, uh... We all were talking and we were thinking of maybe throwing you a baby shower in a couple of weeks. We all want to chip in and get you the necessities. Steve... Steve has mentioned that you have been kind of tight with money, so we wanted to help out a little bit." JJ thought about it for a moment as she pulled out a few old clothes, laying them on her lap and chewing her lip.

"He said that?" Kono and Abby looked at each other worriedly, hoping they didn't say too much.

"When we asked about everything going on with you guys, he kind of let it slip that you guys are tight financially." JJ stared at her before pursing her lips and nodding slowly.

"Okay, you can throw me a baby shower." They looked at each other happily. "But you have to coordinate with my friend because she will murder me if she finds out that you're hosting a baby shower without her. You'll meet her officially next weekend." They nodded.

"We will not disappoint." JJ nodded.

"I know you won't."

* * *

"So... Four kids, huh?" Lou said as he helped Chin with a cabinet. Steve chuckled and nodded, sorting through some mail and putting some papers in the shred pile.

"Yeah, I know. We sat outside after we found out in shock for about five minutes."

"Why are Navy SEALs so goddamn efficient at everything?" Danny inquired as he opened a bill. "I mean, seriously. First, you guys are insanely good with weaponry and fighting. You all are intelligent and insanely great at like everything, except for cooking, and have weird sad pasts. And you guys are good at baby making. It's stupid."

"I think someone's jealous." Chin said as he folded a box together.

"I am not jealous of this heathen." Danny replied.

"Love you too, Danno."

The doorbell rang and everyone looked up, furrowing their eyebrows.

"Did you invite Kamekona?" Chin asked and Steve shook his head.

"I am not bringing him around JJ. Seafood makes her sick." Steve stood up and headed to the door, seeing JJ standing at the top of the stairs.

"Did you invite someone else?" JJ asked. Steve shook his head once more and opened the door to reveal a delivery guy. He perked up once seeing Steve, and greeted him with a nod.

"Steven McGarrett?" He asked and Steve nodded. "Great, please sign here." He handed him a tablet and a electronic pen, then turned around to wave at the other guys at the truck.

"May I ask what's this for?" Steve asked, quirking an eyebrow. The delivery guy looked at his clipboard.

"It says here you ordered four cribs, four crib mattresses, a dresser and then six items that aren't listed here." Steve stared at him for a really long time, watching the guys load up multiple boxes.

"I didn't order any of this though." Steve said. The delivery guy frowned and lifted a page on the clipboard.

"The order was placed by a Deborah McGarrett."

"Oh..." Steve swallowed the lump that came into his throat and signed the tablet, then handed it back to him.

"Just, uh, put it right here..." Steve said awkwardly, pointing to by the porch. "We'll bring it in." The delivery guys nodded and set the boxes against the wall, then handed him a large package.

"Have a good day, sir."

"Thanks." Steve watched the men leave and then turned around to see everyone staring at him with sympathic looks, and he frowned.

"Stop looking at me like that." JJ took his hand in hers and kissed his cheek gently.

"It's okay. Let yourself be loved for once, okay?"

"You did that this morning." She pinched his side hard and he yelped, jumping away and swatting her hand away.

"Please don't tell us about your... Intimacy." Danny said. "It's... too much information for us." JJ chuckled.

"Well, that takes care of some expenses." JJ said halfheartedly. She was clearly upset that Aunt Deb did this without telling them before she passed, and she looked ready to cry. Steve hugged her and kissed her head, and she wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face into his clothing and letting her tears soak into his shirt. God, she knew his aunt for a day and was crying over her, and she never usually cries.

"Alright, let's get back to work."

* * *

They got about ten carloads of stuff that Steve didn't need. They dusted, vacuumed and mopped the entire house, and threw out a bunch of trash and old food. They even found old blood spatters that hadn't been cleaned thoroughly by CSU, and brought back some bad memories by Steve.

"Man, this house has been touched by so much death." JJ commented as they relaxed around a fire and food. She was cuddled up to Steve, her arms over her belly as he rubbed her side gently.

"Yeah... First my father... Then my friend that I worked with died right over there in the shallow part of the ocean." Steve pointed to the beach and JJ frowned.

"Oh, that's nice." She said.

"And then my aunt..." Steve took a breath and tilted his head back. "God, should we move into your house?" JJ laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, but now you guys are going to bring life into this house." Abby said. "You have four new lives about to be welcomed, so that tops the deaths." They stared at her for a moment before looking at each other, smiling.

"I guess you're right." They bumped each other's noses before kissing and Danny kind of gagged, stood up and went inside. As soon as the door shut, everyone frowned.

"I'm guessing Danny hasn't been the most supportive out of all this." Kono implored. Steve sighed.

"Not exactly." Steve admitted. "Apparently he volunteers to go alone to the ME's office to rant about me."

"How do you know he goes to rant about you?" Lou asked.

"Because Max told me."

"Oh." Steve started to stand but JJ pushed him back down.

"I'll go."

"What-"

"I want to talk to him." Steve frowned, but helped her up and watched her head into the house. The others chuckled as he rubbed his neck.

"You chose good. What did she do in the Navy?" Steve set down his glass.

"She was a lieutenant and a sniper."

"So she could kill you from a very far range."

"Yup."

"Don't piss her off, please."

* * *

JJ peaked into the kitchen to see Danny leaning over the sink, washing his face in agitation.

"Hey." He lifted his head at the sound of her greet and cleared his throat, grabbing a towel and patting his face dry.

"What do you need?" He asked curtly, and JJ shrugged, leaning against the counter.

"You don't like me, do you?"

Danny didn't reply.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." JJ took a breath and sighed. "Can you tell me why?"

"I don't know you well enough for that."

"You think Steve is insane for doing something like this."

"Yes, he is insane for doing something like this. Steve puts his life in danger nearly everyday to protect this island, and I think he is insane for deciding to have a family during all that."

"Don't you have a family?"

"That's different. He's a Navy SEAL, I'm a cop. He's going to have a lot more enemies than I will." Danny sighed, shaking his head, gripping the sink tightly. "I'm just..."

"Scared." Danny shut his eyes, hanging his head in defeat. JJ laid her hands on her belly.

"I understand how you feel. It's scary when you know your loved one is trying to make a family. My friend went through the same thing when I told her I wanted to have a baby."

"I like your friend, she seems smart." JJ smiled, nodding.

"She is." JJ sighed. "I've only been with one man in my life."

"Caleb?"

"Yup. Until I met him, I never had any feelings for any guys whatsoever, not even when I was a teenager. Until I met Caleb and started to like him, I thought I was asexual." He lifted his head and looked at her surprised.

"Seriously?" JJ nodded.

"I really thought I was asexual. Throughout the academy, I was asked if I liked somebody or had somebody, asked about my past crushes, and I told I never had any. The only one who got me through life was my best friend, and she moved to New Mexico to be with her family when we were twelve. She helped me through a ton of shit, and I'm grateful to have her in my life. She's..." JJ paused. "She's like my Danny." Danny's shoulders relaxed.

"Yeah...?" JJ nodded.

"Steve is upset that you've haven't spoken to him. You're like his brother, and he needs someone to lean on." Danny stared at her for a moment and then pursed his lips.

"I've seen him hurt before. The last girl he felt like he was in love with left him and broke his heart and I don't want that to happen to him again. I don't want you to get cold feed, and I don't want him to get cold feet. I-I just don't want either of you to get cold feet." JJ frowned, standing straight and putting her hand on his arm.

"I love Steve. I love him a lot, and I know I've only know you for a little while, but I really want you to be these kid's best uncle. I love him, and I know I'm going to love you guys as I get to know you. All of you are considered his Ohana, and so I know you guys are going to be very protective of him. Just know that I will never hurt Steve and I would never do anything to harm you guys either."

JJ squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"I protect my own."


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Lou and Chin put down the trunk from her room that was under her bed, stretching and looking over at her. She currently was behind her TV, disconnecting wires and pulling away the wire tubing that protected the wires. She was only visible from the belly down.

"Hey, JJ, what's in this?" Chin asked. "It's not heavy, but it's not light either." JJ leaned out from behind the TV and perked up at the sight of the gray trunk.

"Oh, that's my SEAL trunk." They all raised their eyebrows.

"Because we are not Navy Seals, can you explain what that is?" Kono slid over from packing up the kitchen.

"Isn't that a SEAL trunk? Steve has one, too."

"Gold star." JJ replied, pointing to her. Kono perked up. "You wanna look through it?"

"You don't mind?" Lou asked.

"Bring it over here." JJ gestured to the couch and they picked it up once more, Kono retreating back into the kitchen and came back with Steve, Danny and Abby.

"Is this your SEAL trunk?" Steve asked and JJ nodded as she sat down to open the trunk. She unlocked the lock and opened it and everyone gathered to peer. In it were a few pictures, her graduation certificate from the Naval Academy, her dress, working, and service uniforms, medals and awards, and some more underneath a sheet. Kono picked up the pictures and she and Abby went through it while Steve picked up her dress whites.

"God, I wish I could've seen you in these." All movement stopped and JJ looked up at him with a smirk as he ran his fingers down the pins from the awards, oblivious to the looks he was being given.

"Where was this taken? This doesn't look like the desert." Abby implored, turning around the picture to show JJ and four other people, three of them men and one woman. They were in camouflage that matched the rainforest. Abby passed it around, everyone taking turns to look at it before JJ finally got it back.

"This was right before I got back, actually." She said and Steve took it again, putting down her dress whites.

"Where was this?"

"North Korea." Everyone looked at her slowly.

"Wait, you were in North Korea?" Danny asked. JJ nodded.

"My team and I were getting ready to return to Hawaii from our time in Baghdad. We were so ready for a vacation."

 _~Four years ago, military airport in Iran~_

"I cannot wait to relax on the beach, with a Pina Colada in my hand and no sounds of gunfire or screaming." Yasmine said in bliss as they waited to be called on their flight.

"I can't wait to have a good shower again." Ivan mumbled as he braided the paracord bracelet.

"I can't wait to see my wife." Finn chipped in. "I'm going to love her to death."

"What about you, JJ? You have that hot fiancé to get back to, right?" Ray asked. JJ rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Don't you have a boyfriend?" Ray shrugged and looked down.

"No, we broke up."

"I think you need to switch to girls. Works for me." Yasmine said, popping a cracker in her mouth.

"I think my tenth girl breakup was finally when I realized I was gay." Ray replied.

"Gay Ray." Finn snickered. Ray covered his face.

"I should have never told you I was gay." JJ patted his shoulder comfortingly before standing up to greet the commander.

"Commander Wells." JJ said as she saluted. The others followed and saluted and Commander Wells nodded at them.

"Excited to get home?" They all nodded.

"Very." Commander Wells looked down, sighing before looking back up.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to put going home on hold for a little longer." They all frowned and slumped.

"All due respect, why, sir?"

"The South Korean government has contacted us asking for some help. Apparently, they've been receiving reports that there's a rebel group hovering around the border. They haven't done anything, but they're getting worried because they've been getting more and more reports in the recent weeks. I told them that we have the best team for the job, so... How would you like to go to South Korea?"

* * *

Yasmine whimpered as she looked at the beaches of Oahu sadly as they drove to the border.

"My Pina Colada dreams..."

"The best drink is the Blue Hawaiian." JJ commented as checked her rifle. Yasmine wrinkled her nose at her and put the photo away, watching her delicately clean the weapon.

"What's the plan, Lieutenant?" Finn asked.

"We're just surveying the area. We got clearance from the North Korean army to inspect the area but not engage in any kind of fighting, alright? We'll be dropped off by the latest sighting area and trek on from there. Do not engage unless they fire at you first, understand?" Everyone nodded and JJ looked pointedly at Yasmine. "Understand?" She asked more slowly.

"Yes, Lieutenant..." Yasmine replied quietly.

Eventually, they came to a stop and dismounted from the truck. They walked through the forest for a while, searching for any signs of tire tracks and leaf or branch breakage. After a while, they stopped for a water and energy bar break.

"You're twenty six now, right?" Yasmine asked, biting into her bar.

"Twenty seven in October." JJ replied with fake cheer.

"You're old." Ray commented and Ivan shoved him.

"You don't tell a woman that, Ray." Ivan hissed.

"No, it's fine." JJ replied. "I know, I'm old and I'm still not married."

"But you're to be married." Finn commented.

"Yeah." JJ looked down. "Just... Haven't seen him in seven years. Just... Video chats."

"I know..." It was quiet before Finn cleared his throat.

"I'm retiring after this." Everyone looked up at him with shock and before they could say anything, there was loud gunfire, followed by a chopper flying overheard. They all ducked and quickly scrambled to their locations.

"It's coming from the North. Go, go, go, but keep cover. I'm going to find a perch." They all nodded in agreement and headed to where it was coming from. JJ quickly went off to the side, keeping in sight of her teammates, still hearing the gunfire as she approached a good looking tree to climb to perch at. As she put on the safety on her rifle, she heard rustling to her right and pulled out her thigh strap, turning around just as she watched a man burst out from the bushes.

He was Asian, with a close cut shave for his black hair, dressed in all black. He wore a black dress shirt, slacks and dress shoes, and he wore two black shoulder holsters with two pistols in them. He had a crazed, wild look in his eye, like a panicked corner animal in fear for its life, but also insanely mad and ready to kill to fight for its life.

JJ had no idea how long they stared at each other for, but he clearly saw that she was trigger happy, and took off towards the east. She kept her weapon locked on him before he disappeared into the shrub.

 _"JJ, we found something. Head North for two minutes."_

"On it."

JJ followed the directions before she came out to a dirt road, where her team was hovering around two vehicles, and over multiple dead bodies.

"Well, someone had a field day." JJ commented as she stepped over one to examine him closer.

"They're all fresh, obviously. Come take a look at this." Finn gestured to one of the vehicles and JJ walked over to the truck, where she saw Ivan examining something inside. Ivan nodded for her to come up and she pulled herself up, hutching her body so she could walk okay and Ivan pointed at a small pool of blood and rope.

"Blood is recent and fresh. Guessing a beat up man." Ivan informed. "Rope was cut with a pocket knife." JJ frowned, looking over as Yasmine walked up with her tablet.

"All of the victims are part of a rebel group. I'm not even going to try to say the name, but I'm going to guess this is the group that's been hovering around the border." Yasmine explained, shaking her head.

"If they carrying a prisoner, perhaps this was a rescue mission." Ray suggested as he walked up. "Few of them got a few rounds off, but looks like the other group was way more lucky." JJ looked back down at the pool of blood as Ivan got a swab out to collect a sample.

"Get Commander Wells on the radio."

 _~Present~_

They stared at her for a _really_ long time before JJ finally stood up and started picking at her nails nervously. Steve looked ready to throw up, Kono and Chin were staring at each other with wide eyes, Danny looked ready to punch something, or someone, and the only ones who looked lost were Abby and Lou.

"You... You were in North Korea?" Steve asked, his voice choked.

"Yeah." Steve turned around slowly, pulling out his phone and tapping on it. He turned it around and handed it to her.

"Is that the man you encountered?" JJ looked at the photo, and nodded.

"Uh, yeah. He looks a little bit older in this photo, but yeah, that's him. Why, do you know him?" Steve ran into the bathroom immediately, getting on the ground and they all winced as they heard the sounds of throwing up. JJ looked at the others as they stared into space, their faces also looking green.

"What's wrong?" Danny started to laugh before standing up.

"You, my friend, just told us that you encountered Wo Fat."


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

JJ frowned deeply as she thought deeply.

"Wo Fat... Wait, that huge arms dealer?" JJ said. "He was on everyone's watchlist, and we only got to hear his name before we were discharged. If I knew what he looked like I would've shot him then and there." JJ groaned and walked over to the bathroom, where Steve was heaving over the toilet, sweat glistening on his forehead. JJ leaned down, laying her hands on his shoulders and neck and soothingly rubbed him so he could breathe better.

"How do you guys know him?" She asked quietly. Everyone gathered around the bathroom, Danny crossing his arms in irritation.

"Well, first off, he ordered the murder of John McGarrett's murder, kidnapped Steve and tortured him more than once, hurt us more than once, killed a lot of our friends and framed us many times." JJ stared at them for a moment, opening her mouth, closing it and looking at the wall, her eyes moving around as she thought.

"Oh." She finally said, her voice tiny.

"Apparently, judging by your story, we were all in the same location at the same time." Chin said. "Steve had gone to North Korea with a CIA friend to see if they could get her fiancé back, but she ended up betraying him and turning him over to Wo Fat. We went out there to rescue him." JJ listened carefully, and stopped rubbing Steve's back as his heaving calmed down.

It was like the last puzzle piece clicking together to finish it.

"That..." JJ choked. "That was... That was _his_ blood?" They looked at each other, before looking away and now JJ felt sick on top of her morning sickness nausea.

JJ looked down at Steve, and suddenly had a very sick and horrendous feeling.

* * *

JJ put the brush down and then took a breath, looking into the mirror and adjusting her dress. Steve was at work, and she was getting ready for Finn's retirement ceremony. Oh boy, she was so anxious to see their facial expressions when they saw her belly.

JJ picked up her phone and keys, seeing a message from Steve from a little while earlier.

 _1:12 PM - Have you left yet?_

 _1:34 - Not yet. The ceremony isn't until like 2:30 and it takes about fifteen minutes to get there._

 _1:35 - I can still make it if I leave now._

 _1:36 - Are you not busy?_

 _1:38 - Just boring paperwork._

 _1:40 - Alright. I'll send you the address._

 _1:43 - Should I dress up?_

 _1:43 - If you want to, but that'll take a while. Just come like you are._

 _1: 45 - :D_

JJ smiled at the emoji and chuckled. She managed to get him to start using emojis in his texts, and there was bad and good results from it. The good results was it made his texts less stoic, but the bad results was that he overused them way too much.

When they had found out they were in the same location at the same time on Sunday, the rest of the day was quiet. They packed the kitchen, sorted through belongings and got them packed for donation, and packed pretty much most of the downstairs area. They decided to bring in her table from her house into his, and then the following weekend they would finish up with the packing. She didn't have too many items or furniture, but she decided to keep some stuff. Steve was excited to meet Emma, and the others kept asking about what she's like, but JJ decided to keep it quiet.

JJ got down from her truck and held her belly, taking a breath and wincing, breathing through the lower back pain. She finally hit her six month mark, and was so ready for a massage. JJ cleared her throat, adjusting her dress, and slipping her phone into her pocket, shutting her door and locking the truck. She slipped her keys into her pocket and headed into the center.

* * *

Steve texted her telling her that he was to be there in about fifteen or so minutes. Meanwhile, she was able to slip in and immediately tried to find Finn. She spotted his wife fixing their daughter's curly pigtails, and started rubbing the scar on her palm nervously. She hoped Ivan, Ray and Yasmine would be here, too, but so far she didn't see them. She didn't see Finn either and was beginning to think that this was a terrible idea.

"Boo!" JJ jumped and turned around, hitting the person hard in the arm before she registered who it was.

"Ow!" Finn yelped.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, jerk!" Finn laughed and JJ relaxed at the calming sound, taking in his appearance. He was in his dress whites, his hat underneath his arm neatly. His blond hair was neatly combed and cut. He looked relaxed and happy, and she could see that he was happy to be out of the Navy.

"How's the leg?" She asked and he shifted his weight onto it.

"Better. Physical therapy is amazing." JJ smiled, and then he noticed her belly, whistling. JJ grinned, laying her hands on her belly as he looked at her wide eyed.

"Holy shit, you and Caleb work fast." JJ flinched.

"It's... It's not his. Caleb and I broke up." Finn frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "It's a really long story, and I would like to tell all of you at once. Are the others coming?" Finn nodded excitedly.

"The band's gonna be all together again." JJ nodded and adjusted her glasses. "May I ask how far long are you?"

"Six months."

"Wow. Do you know the gender?"

"Uh, no, I don't. Decided to keep it as a surprise."

"We did that with Yui." JJ smiled and Finn waved at someone, making her turn to see his wife wave. He waved at her to come over and she leaned down to Yui, and a few minutes later they were walking over. Finn greeted his wife with a kiss and then bent down and picked Yui up.

"Leila, you remember JJ."

"It's so good to see you again." Leila said and brought her in for a hug. "And look at you! Who's the lucky man?"

"It's uh..." JJ laughed. "It's a long story." They heard a whistle and turned to see Yasmine, Ray and Ivan entering, a woman with Ivan and a man with Ray that they didn't recognize.

"JJ Lee and Finn Koto, you two are old looking!" Ray commented and the man pinched him.

"You can't tell them that, Ray." They spotted her belly and their eyes widened.

"Dayum, you guys don't mess around." Yasmine said as she embraced JJ. Finn immediately shook his head and they furrowed their eyebrows.

"Okay, well, now that all of you are here, I can tell you." JJ took a breath. "Caleb and I broke up. I found out he was cheating on me for three years with his killer girlfriend, so I ended it right then and there. A few months later, I decided I wanted something more than a relationship could offer, so I... I got inseminated. I met the father the day I found out I was pregnant, and so I asked him if he wanted to be involved in the pregnancy and so we begin to talk. He's been excellent, and then we got together four months ago, and we are in the process of moving in together." They all stared at her like she just dropped the bomb that she was dying.

"Who... Who's the father?" Ivan asked. JJ poked her fingers together.

"He's actually in the Navy." Ray wrinkled his nose.

"Oh, god, please don't tell me it's Commander Wells."

"What? No! God, no! He's old and married." JJ sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "He... Works on the Five-0 task force." They stared while they thought.

"Okay, I know Captain Grover has a wife and family, Detective Williams has children, Lieutenant Kelly is... Dating, I think..." JJ rolled her hands to get them going. Then realization hit them all at the same time, and before they could speak, JJ spotted Steve at the entrance, looking around. JJ lifted her hand and waved, and he spotted her, perking up like a happy dog that just spotted its owner, and weaved through the crowd. JJ greeted him with a happy kiss, and he chuckled.

"Man, there are a lot of people here." He commented, getting a nod back.

"Commander Steve McGarrett is your _baby daddy_?" Finn asked, trying to keep his voice low and not startle anyone.

"Hey, hey, don't call him that." Yasmine frowned.

"Of course we're going to call him that." She turned her attention to him. "With all due respect, Commander, what the hell made you want to donate?" Steve chuckled.

"It's a long story. So you guys were on the same SEAL team as JJ?" Before anyone could answer, the speaker got on stage and asked for everyone to locate their seats.

"I'll tell you guys everything afterward, okay?" They frowned but Finn nodded in respect and they all dispersed to find their seats.

* * *

"So... You guys meet, have no idea who each other are, then you decide you wanted the father in the baby's life, and the following day you find out each other's identities. Two months later, you find you are pregnant with _quads_ and start dating. And now you guys are about to move in with each other, still dating, with four spawns on the way, and you have three months left in your pregnancy."

Steve and JJ nodded, looking at each other.

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

"Okay... Why did you want to donate? I thought you had a girlfriend?" Phillip asked. "That's what I heard." Ray had introduced him to them as his boyfriend, and they looked like they were really happy with each other. Ivan's girlfriend, Yuki, was beautiful and sweet, and apparently worked in the crime lab. She was shy and quiet, but chipped in occasionally.

"I did." Steve sighed and slumped. "Both girlfriends broke up with me." JJ patted his arm comfortingly, making him put his hand on hers and kiss her cheek.

"You guys are cute." Yuki said. "Do you the genders?" They shook their heads.

"We decided to be surprised."

"Noice." Ray said. "Boned yet?" Ivan bumped him hard and he yelped.

"You and Kono should meet, you'd get along well." JJ laughed. "So, what was JJ like in the field?"

"Oh, look at that! Appetizers!" JJ exclaimed and quickly got up and went to the appetizer table where she begin to converse with some others. Steve chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"She's actually quite sophisticated." Ivan said. Steve looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean when she's handling guns and in... In her zone. Babies are like weapons, but it's a whole different weapon."

"Good analogy." Yasmine commented. "JJ is an excellent SEAL. She's a great leader, hence her Lieutenant title, is an excellent sniper, intelligent, skilled... I mean, she's the full package, man."

"I know that." Steve chuckled. "She's shown to me more than once. What's... What's her kill count?"

"In the nine years she was serving?" Ray asked, his eyebrows raising high. "Oh, god, uh..."

"You will have to ask her that." Steve looked up and grinned, standing up.

"Commander Wells, good to see you again!" The commander laughed and took Steve's hand, shaking it and pulling him in for a friendly hug.

"Fancy meeting you here, Commander McGarrett." He said his title with a happy tone, and Steve chuckled.

"Yeah. What are doing here?"

"He's our old CO." Finn chipped in and Steve hummed.

"Oh, well, then. Small world."

"How do you know each other?" Yuki asked.

"I'm friends with his CO." Commander Wells said and patted his back. "How do you know this rambunctious group?"

"He's here with JJ." Finn answered. Commander wells raised his eyebrow, following Finn's point and spotting JJ talking to another officer, her hand on her belly. Commander Wells furrowed his eyebrows.

"Like, together together." Finn added. He looked over Steve with a grin.

"How did you manage to win that woman over?" He asked.

"Well... Uh..." He turned red and looked down in embarrassment.

"He knocked her up." Finn commented and Wells stared at him.

"What?"

"It's a long story." Steve replied and Wells hummed.

"Well then. JJ Lee is possibly the best sniper and Lieutenant I've ever seen. The Navy was actually going to promote her to Lieutenant Commander, and if she stayed in the service, she probably could've made Captain by now."

"Are you serious? I barely managed to get the title of Lieutenant Commander before I came back to Hawaii. I had it for maybe two years before I came home." Wells shrugged.

"JJ was ahead of her class. These ones could barely keep up with her. She was fast, a quick learner, great at handling weapons, incredibly athletic and always seemed to know what I was thinking during the classes. She was way above normal efficiency, and I have seen a lot of promising SEALS." He looked over at JJ, who was letting the officer touch her belly gently, then told her something, probably telling her that there's no movement yet, and the officer seemed to ask a question.

"She has impressed me greatly in the past six months. We're still learning things about each other." Wells nodded.

"Did she tell you she took down five armed men by herself without weapons?" Steve slowly looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wait, she did _what?"_


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Steve stared at Commander Wells, then looked at her team, all of them desperately trying to avoid his questioning look. Yasmine was suddenly interested in her watch, Ivan fiddled with a paracord bracelet he was working on, Finn was interested in the ceiling, and Ray was trying to block his face from Steve, as if wanting to go invisible. Steve frowned, glaring at them all before turning back to Commander Wells, who looked ashamed at what he just said.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked slowly.

"It was about six years ago." Wells said. "I wasn't there personally, but JJ did have the wounds to prove it. That's how she got the scar on her palm, actually." He flashed to the scar that she rubbed when she was nervous. He realized he never actually asked what it was from, his eyes growing worried.

"Okay, what happened?" Commander Wells scratched his head and pulled up a seat, Steve sitting down and watching him carefully.

"Six years ago, SEAL Team 7 was sent on an operation to eradicate a group that was terrorizing a small village. This group wasn't apart of any known organization, so we wanted to deal with them fast before they became a bigger group."

"I can take it from here..." Finn said quietly. Wells nodded and Steve turned to him.

"JJ went to find a good sniper's perch so she could keep an eye on us and the other team while we raided. And we did manage to clear the compound. After we did, we tied the remaining live ones up, and then tried to make contact with her. When she didn't reply, we got worried and went to the area where we thought she made her perch. We found her rifle still there, as well as her helmet. It was Ivan's idea to put GPS tracking devices into our uniforms, and so we were able to find and locate her very quick. But, by the time we got there, she had already..." Finn fought for the word.

"She beat them all up." Yasmine finished. "When we got there, she was kneeling in pain from her injuries, and one of the assholes had stabbed her in the hand. Took four surgeries to rearrange the nerves and a lot of therapy to get it moving normally again."

"Sometimes it'll just go completely numb and she'll drop things. I don't know how she is now, but maybe you've noticed it?" Ivan asked quietly. Steve stared at him for a moment before looking over at JJ.

He thought about the yelp and cursing the other day when they were cleaning out his house, and then walking into the kitchen and seeing her clutching her hand. Before that, about three weeks ago, she was cooking and he heard a pan drop in the kitchen. He went in there to see her picking it up with her left hand, her right hand balled into a fist at her side. He knew she rubbed it when she got nervous, but...

Steve frowned and looked up at her, seeing her talking to a little boy, laughing when he laid a handmade flower crown on her head.

"I didn't know that." He said quietly.

Everyone looked at each other with perplexed looks.

* * *

Steve watched pull off her dress, pausing to flex her hand and he frowned.

"How come you never told me that you had surgery on your hand?" JJ froze as she reached behind her to undo her bra, and turned around slowly.

"How-"

"Your team told me."

"Of course they did." JJ sighed as she let her bra fall to the ground, and then went to her underwear. Steve got up and helped her, shutting the door in the process, and cupped her face.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He murmured and she looked away.

"I didn't think you wanted to hear it. Your girlfriend got captured six years ago, got hurt, had to have surgery and therapy. Not exactly the best form of conversation." She mimicked a high pitched tone. "Hey, babe, guess what happened to me six years ago! I got captured like a dummy, fought off five armed men, and managed to almost die in the process. But how about our babies, huh?" Her fake happy tone diminished and her face went blank and sarcastic looking. She pulled away gently from him, pulling off her rings and putting them on the counter, then went over to the shower to turn on the water. Steve took her sentence into consideration before starting to undress. He pulled his holster and badge off, putting them on the counter, then started to unbutton his shirt, feeling her eyes on him while he did. He threw his shirt down, unbuckling his belt before he was stopped by her hands.

"Steven." She murmured, her voice breathy, like she was out of breath. Her face was tinted pink and she was staring at his abs with... Lust? Desire? Hunger?

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You know I would never think to hurt you or hide anything from you, right?"

"Of course..." JJ wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." He froze and pulled away, making her look at him surprised, then it turned into embarrassment and worry.

"You what?" He asked and she immediately went over to the shower to try and conceal her voice.

"Uh... I love you?"

His body felt hot, and he started to grin. He wrapped her up in a hug, being mindful of her belly and kissed her head happily.

"I love you too." JJ looked up at him and cupped his face.

"Really?"

"I've been wanting to tell you that for so long." JJ giggled and brought him in for a kiss, before moving her hands down. They slid over his pecs, abs and finally reached his unfinished belt, pulling it out of the pant loops and unzipped them.

"You know you're wasting water." Steve panted against her lips.

"Uh huh, so let's get in." She abruptly pulled away, making him whine in dismay. She grinned and got into the shower.

"Coming?"

* * *

Steve squeezed her hand that was intertwined with his, smiling at how it fit in his hand.

"Your hands are so cute. They fit so perfect in my hands." JJ laughed and adjusted her body, laying her hand on her belly and rubbing it.

"I love you." Steve smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love you too." JJ nuzzled his neck and sighed.

"What about Rebecca for a girl name?"

"No."

"Oh, wow, you have some very strong feelings toward the name Rebecca?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"I don't our daughter being called Becky later on in her life." JJ laughed, before freezing up and sitting up fast.

"Whoa! Hey, hey, slow down, you'll hurt yourself doing something like that!" Steve sat up as she looked at him with wide eyes, her hand sliding over her belly, as if trying to find a spot.

"I felt something." Steve froze.

"Wait, really?" She grabbed his hand, pausing while she found the spot, and then slowly laid his hand on the spot. Steve frowned when he didn't feel anything.

"Just wait." JJ said, and then he felt it.

It was so tiny that he almost didn't feel it. If a baby could punch normally, that's what it would feel like. He choked up as soon as he felt another one. JJ laid her hand on his and kissed him, then leaned into each other as they waited for another movement. Steve looked down at her as she closed her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

"A parenting class? Really, JJ?" Steve asked, holding the door open for her. She walked into the diner entrance, looking up at him and shrugging.

"I thought it would be nice." She replied. "Besides, you could use the swaddling help."

"Hey, just so you know, Danny and Lou have been kind enough to help me with that, and diapering."

"Yeah? And how's that going?"

"It's uh... Going."

 _~Few Days Ago~_

"Now, what did you get wrong this time?" Lou asked slowly.

"Nothing. The baby is swaddled tightly where they flail and undo it, so it's secure." Danny and Lou looked at each other with side glances, before Lou slipped his finger on the top.

"Okay, now put your finger right there." Steve followed his direction, and slumped as soon as he realized why they were giving him such a hard time.

"So what's wrong, Steve?" Danny asked.

"It's too tight..."

"Meaning?"

"The baby can't breathe..."

"Good. Let's try it again."

 _~Present~_

JJ stared at him for a moment, closing her eyes and taking a breath, almost as if she was calming herself.

"Can we just do the class, please?" Steve softened as he saw the worry and fear in her eyes and nodded, taking her hand.

"Of course, JJ. Now, let's hope your friends don't gut me today."

"Oh, brother." JJ turned to look for the table, and spotted them at the table by the best window, and pulled Steve toward them. He kind of resisted, but followed her anyway.

After a wonderful and hot night, they woke up to a text from Finn asking if they would like to join them for breakfast with the others. They agreed, and Steve felt ready to die after yesterday's disaster. He loved JJ, but felt as though he was being watched by a pack of wolves. Finn was first to see them, perking up at the sight of them and stood up quickly. The others noticed and stood to greet them.

"I'm so happy you could make it." Finn said. "I was worried you weren't gonna come."

"I would feel bad if we didn't." JJ replied, grinning. "We were actually just gonna... Relax." Yasmine and Ray choked on their drinks and Steve covered his face, JJ's smile unashamed.

"JJ..."

"What?"

"You know I would have to go to work eventually."

"Nah. Call in sick."

"Okay, there are children present." Ivan said, covering Yui's ears.

"Yeah." Phillip said, covering Ivan's ears as well. "Not cool, guys."

They raised their eyebrows.

* * *

"So... How's moving in going?" Leila asked after a long stretch of silence. They had ordered their drinks and were waiting for the waitress to come back to take their orders.

"It's good." JJ replied. "Although he still won't let me see what's in the attic."

"I told you, you'll get itchy with the insulation. Besides, they're all just videos of Mary and I. Don't think you want to see that." He took a sip of his drink, and JJ pinched his wrist. "Ow!"

"What? Are you afraid of finding a sex tape of your parents?" Steve choked, the others bursting out laughing.

"Ah, you've reached the inappropriate part of pregnancy." Leila giggled. "That's lovely."

"No, no, she's always been like this. She's just decided now that she can do that to him." Finn said.

"Yeah, but it's also that part of the pregnancy." Steve coughed. "Sorry, babe." He waved at her and wiped his mouth.

"Just don't talk about my parents again, please."

"Sorry." Then she perked up. "Oh, guess what? We felt one of the babies kick last night." They stirred excitedly.

"Oh my god, where? Which one?" JJ pointed to a spot and thought.

"I think it was... Baby A... They do this interesting thing. They rotate, like a wheel. Like one day Baby A will be here," she pointed on the top right corner of the belly, "and Baby B will be here," and pointed to the top left side of the belly, "and then Baby A will be where Baby B was."

"Quads are so weird." Yasmine mumbled.

"Yeah." JJ agreed and Steve looked at her with a perplexed question.

"How's the, uh... Nursery going?" Yasmine asked and Ray furrowed his eyebrows.

"Slow. We cleared out the room that we want it to be, but we're waiting until we've settled in with each other to work in there." Yasmine took a sip of her drink, taking a breath and trying to compose herself.

"Okay. Well, if you need paint, I can... Hook you up..." She took a very long gulp from her water.

"Oh? Did you get a job at a paint store or something?" Ray asked, leaning forward with a knowing smirk. Yasmine swallowed, closing her eyes and fanning herself as her ears tipped red.

"...My girlfriend works at Home Depot in the paint section."

"Oh my god." JJ said, tearing up, making Steve raise his eyebrows. "Yasmine is sharing." Steve watched as Ray, Ivan and Finn wiped their eyes as Yasmine covered her red face.

"What? Is this a big deal?"

"When we served, Yasmine hardly ever talked about her personal life." Finn informed. "It's always been a huge deal when she does."

"Shut up." Yasmine moaned.

"This is really new. What made you...?" Ivan asked, driving off at her glare. But it melted away and she took a heavy and rather deep breath.

"I... She has told me that I need... I need to open up more, so... I'm taking her advice."

"Wow, I have to meet this girl. For someone to get Yasmine to open up about personal things, that requires a lot of strength and willpower." Yasmine rolled her eyes at JJ.

"Whatever..." She turned her eyes to her menu. Yui tapped on Finn's arm, catching everyone's attention and he looked down at her, smiling.

"What's up, baby?"

"Papa, can I get chocolate chips on my pancakes?" Finn pressed a kiss to her head.

"Of course you can." Yui perked up and went back to her drawing. JJ smiled and leaned her head on Steve's shoulder, her hands on her belly. Steve smiled at her softly and lovingly.

"Can I have a piece of bacon?"

"No."

"But-"

"No, JJ."

"At least like a third? Or half?"

"You'll get a stomachache."

"Steven-"

"You were complaining of heartburn the day I made those waffles when Mary and Joan came over, so no, you can't have a piece of bacon." It seemed like Steve had won the argument, and everyone was very amused until:

"Can I at least have the crumbs?"

"JJ!"

* * *

Plates were set down in front of them and JJ breathed in the smell of bacon, waffles and pancakes, humming as she unraveled her silverware from the napkin, watching Steve quickly take the five pieces of bacon and put them in a napkin to hide them from her. Then he put them out of her reach and she frowned.

"Stop treating me like a child, Steve."

"I'm not. I'm looking out for you and following the doctor's directions." JJ frowned, looking away and rearranging the plate so he could have a waffle and pancake and she could have a waffle and pancake.

"Have any name ideas yet?" Leila asked, helping Yui cut her pancake so she could eat it in small bites.

"You know what, we have a few, but since we don't know the genders, we've decided to wait on picking them out." JJ said. They nodded.

"Smart." Phillip said. "My name was Baby Boy Jenson for two weeks before my parents finally decided on a name."

"Your last name is Jenson?" Yasmine asked.

"Yeah."

"Hm."

"Where'd your last name come from, JJ? Is it your birth family's name?" JJ nodded, watching Steve reach for the syrup since she was nibbling on an orange slice.

"Yeah. It was on my birth certificate, and I decided that I never wanted to change it when I had the option to, so it stuck."

"I didn't know that." Steve said, finally grasping the handle and lifting it, before frowning and looking down. "And it's sticky. Like, really sticky." He pulled his hand away, which was covered in the golden syrup and he sighed heavily.

"I'll be right back." He stood up, putting his napkin on the table and walking down the aisle to the bathrooms, making sure to weave around waitresses and not touch anything. JJ watched him before she reached over and undid the napkin with the bacon, Finn frowning.

"JJ..." He warned.

"Hey, hey, I'm taking a small piece, that's it." She broke up the end, and then wrapped it up quickly, straightening back in her chair and popping it in her mouth.

"You're such a rule breaker." JJ shrugged. Leila pulled out a wet wipe from her bag and handed it to her so she could wipe the syrup dispenser off.

"Remember, always keep wipes with you, no matter how old they are. Chances are they will always get their hands sticky."

"Thank you for the advice." JJ said, immediately committing that to memory.

"So, how's Emma doing?" Ivan asked. "Haven't talked about her lately."

"Well, other than opposing the idea of me having ninja spawns with the Five-0 leader, it's been pretty quiet." JJ frowned. "She's going to meet everybody Saturday, though, and I am not going to be around when Kono and Abby ask about the baby shower."

"Babies shower." Ray offered and JJ narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, no, I don't feel that." Yuki commented.

"Thank you." JJ replied. "That doesn't even sound right." Steve slid back into his seat, looking glum.

"Oh, no, I know that look." Steve looked at her in disappointment.

"I'm sorry..." JJ patted his arm.

"It's okay, you're making the island a better place. Go to work, babe."

"But I drove you here."

"I'll hitch a ride with someone. I'll be fine." Steve hesitated before giving her a quick kiss, grabbed the napkin of bacon and looking at her pointedly, before kissing her cheeks, nose and then lips.

"See you five in a bit."

"See you."

And with that, he quickly exited.

* * *

JJ finished the last box, and then stood up slowly, looking at her watch. Steve and the others should be here any minute, so she was just doing the boxes and sorting things out. Then she heard a knock on the door and walked over to it, peaking out to see Finn standing there with Leila and Yui. She furrowed her eyebrows, took a breath and straightened out her shirt, then opened the door.

"Well, this is a surprise." JJ commented, raising her eyebrow.

"Hi." Leila greeted.

"JJ!" Yui squealed and ran up to her, wrapping her arms around her, and pressing her nose against her belly.

"Hey, you!" Yui nuzzled her and JJ stroked her head as best as she could.

"What are you guys doing here?" JJ asked, stepping aside to let them in. She shut the door, Yui taking her hand and walking with her to the kitchen.

"Well, we figured you could use a few more hands in getting you out of here. The team will be here shortly." JJ frowned.

"Oh... Really?"

"Yeah." JJ smiled softly.

"Thanks." Finn patted her cheek.

"Anything for the Lieutenant." He saluted at her, then went to help Leila with the bags.

JJ smiled softly.

* * *

"Has anyone seen my glasses?" JJ asked as she came into the living room while the boys were wrapping valuables in bubble wrap. They all frowned, pursing their lips to hide their smiles, and she frowned deeply.

"Seriously, has anyone seen my glasses?" Steve walked up behind her and pulled them off the top of her head, dangling them in front of her face. She let out a very quiet oh, took the frames and went upstairs dejectedly to help the girls with the clothes.

"Is she okay?" Ivan asked.

"She's... Tired. Pregnancy has taken a toll on her." He went to help Lou with the entertainment stand.

"Poor thing. Leila was the same way, but... Not with quads." Steve nodded.

"It's... Uh... It's been hard." He looked up at the stairs, where he could hear laughing and chatter. "I'm just worried." They all looked at each other, knowing what he was worried about.

"Hey, you know what? She is a badass woman, and she is carrying your children. They'll be okay, I promise." Danny said, patting his back. "Besides, she'll probably carry to 32 weeks, just so you know."

"Do you... Do you have a betting pool, or something?"

"No." Everyone chorused, and then there was a knock on the door. All conversation stopped, and Finn grinned.

"Oh, that must be Emma."

Sweat rolled down Steve's cheek.

JJ appeared at the top of the stairs, quickly but carefully making her way down, and stopped in front the door, her hand on top of the knob. She took a breath and turned around, holding up her hands. The girls followed suit, everyone standing in a group.

"Okay. You are about to meet Emma, who I've know for years. Please do not say or do anything that is embarrassing, as she will never, ever, ever, let it go and will use blackmail you, even if you are cops or on Five-0, okay?"

Everyone, except for her team, Leila and Yui, nodded in agreement. JJ took a breath, turned around and opened the door.

"Emma!"


	19. Chapter 19

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Emma fit right in. Seeing her talk to both teams made JJ relax, which made Steve relax. Having extra hands around helped a lot, and they were able to get everything put in their boxes and ready to go. At the end of the day, Danny ordered some pizza, and everyone sat in the backyard, looking at the beautiful sunset that graced them.

Steve watched JJ all day, watching her hand for any signs of discomfort and to make sure it didn't go numb and make her drop anything. So far, there was nothing.

"Take it easy." Steve told JJ as she picked up some glasses. For a moment, her eyes flashed dangerously, before it vanished and she stuck her tongue out.

"I am taking it easy, Commander."

"No, you're bending over way too much."

"I am not!"

"You just bent over for the tenth time today!"

"Have you been counting?"

"Yes."

"Steven!"

"I'm just worried! You have three months left, I don't want anything to happen to you." At his tone, her body relaxed and she sighed.

"Okay. I'll take it easy." She frowned at him, reaching up and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." JJ took the glasses and rejoined everyone outside. Steve sighed, running his fingers through his hair in irritation. Danny watched with amusement, having just come out of the bathroom to hear their argument. Was that considered an argument?

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever meet a person that you are so deeply in love with, but they also irritate the hell out of you?" Danny stuck his bottom lip out in thought, nodding slowly.

"Yeah, Rachel. She used to irritate me all the time, but I loved her." Steve sighed, looking down at his hands.

"I wish she would just take better care of herself." He mumbled.

"JJ has always been stubborn. You just get used to it." He jumped at the sound of Emma's voice, seeing her opening the fridge and pulling out the last couple of beers. "She's also worried, too, you know." She frowned. "Is it a McGarrett thing to not talk about your feelings?" Danny raised his eyebrows, remembering what he had told him on the stakeout. He barely even knew Emma, and she was already pointing out Steve's weaknesses.

"I... I guess so." Emma twisted off the beer cap, taking a thoughtful sip.

"JJ never really talks about her feelings either. Look, just give her time, and maybe try to converse with her more. That's the only way you're going to get her to open up." Emma patted his arm. "JJ's been through a lot of shit. So have you. Both of you need to realize that."

With that, Emma raised her bottle, then exited with three other beer bottles in her hand.

* * *

JJ cleaned.

A lot.

After the move in, Steve noticed how much she cleaned. Everything was going to be set up soon in the nursery, and Kono, Abby and Emma were planning the baby shower. They got JJ all settled in, and he quite liked waking up with her every morning, but lately, she had been cleaning so much, he was beginning to worry.

He took his concerns to Danny and Lou, both replying with smirks and laughs.

Steve pouted, impatient.

"Is something wrong? At this point, I think she's going to try and seal the floors again. We just did that after my father died." Lou patted his shoulder.

"Steve, JJ is going through a period called nesting. It's when a woman feels as though the house is dirty and no matter how clean it is, they need to clean. It's totally normal." Danny nodded with Lou's statement.

"Plus, because of the quads, her pregnancy hormones have skyrocketed above normal. Sitting down with her and talking to her will help. Plus, we'll be there this weekend to help you paint the nursery. It'll be totally fine."

Steve nodded, still very worried. At least that sort of relaxed him, but at the same time, he hoped she didn't push herself too much.

* * *

When he got home, he was relieved to find her asleep on the couch. The lights were off, saving themselves from a huge electrical bill. The TV was on, although it was low, and Misty, her cat, was asleep, curled on in the crook of her legs. Her hand was on her belly, the other holding a book. A glass of water was on the table. Her glasses were on her head.

She couldn't have looked more beautiful. He was tempted to take a picture, but decided against it. Steve pulled off his holster and badge, then his wallet and keys, setting them in the blue tray, and then slowly sitting down next to her, pulling the book from her hand and setting it on the table. She shifted in discomfort, her face contorting, but he quickly nestled her in his arm and kissed her forehead, pulling her glasses off next. At the feel of his warmth, she cuddled up to him and he hugged her close, watching Misty give him a glare before stretching her legs and curling back up again.

The first time he met Misty was also the first time he slept over at her house. The next morning, he woke up to something furry and heavy on his chest, and when he opened his eyes and came face to face with a cat's, he panicked and nearly flung her off his chest. JJ had laughed her butt off, but he loved the cat from day one.

JJ shifted, drawing his attention to her. She took a breath, and then released it, her face peaceful. Steve smiled.

"I love you."

* * *

Steve finished taping the paper so the paint wouldn't drip onto the floor when they started the walls, then leaned back and nodded to himself at his good work.

"Go back on your knees. I quite like this view." He looked over his shoulder to see JJ adjusting her shirt, dressed in some loose fitting shorts and a low cut shirt, that, even though was loose fitting, it clung to her beautiful belly perfectly.

He smirked at her.

"Sorry." He got back on his knees, even shaking his hips a little and he heard her choke a bit. He laughed, standing up and turning around, seeing her cheeks flushed red. He grinned, walking over to her and cupping her face.

"How is my beautiful mother to be?" She giggled, then looked down.

"I weighed myself. I gained another fifteen in the last week."

"Is that normal?" She nodded.

"Dr. Pan said that it's healthy that I'm gaining so much weight. But she's also thinking that maybe I should try out yoga and stuff." Steve stared at her for a long moment.

"You mean she's asking you, who can't get out of bed unless I pull you out, or needs help getting off the couch, to do _yoga_?" JJ nodded.

"Apparently, it helps relieve aches in the body, but it's strange asking a woman who is seven months pregnant with quads to do yoga." She shivered. "I can barely fit into sweats, much less yoga pants." Steve chuckled, kissing her nose and then brushing their lips together.

"Perhaps we can do a few... Exercises of our own later." JJ grinned, about to reply when they heard a disgusted noise.

"Uh, ew." They turned to see Danny, Chin and Kono standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Steve said defensively. "Danny, don't say that. I'm sure you and Rachel did it all the time when she was pregnant with Grace."

"We did, but when you say it like that, it makes you sound like a weirdo!" As the two begin to bicker heading into the kitchen, Chin and Kono rolled their eyes. Kono helped her down the stairs.

"Since you can't be around the paint, what are you going to do?" Chin asked. JJ gestured to the boxes of cribs, the dresser and other items.

"While they work in the room, I'm going to build." Chin's eyebrow quirked up.

"Do you really think you should do that while pregnant?" JJ rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine. Emma, Yasmine, Abby and Kono will be helping me anyway."

"So did you get the paint?"

"Well-" The doorbell rang and Chin answered it, revealing Lou, Finn, Ray and Ivan, holding a few pizza boxes and a couple of takeout boxes.

"We have brought subsistence." Finn announced. JJ opened her mouth. "Good subsistence, I promise." After a few moments of setting up, Abby arrived, followed shortly by Yasmine.

Yasmine handed over two buckets of the soft white paint they asked for, and he set them on the stairs. A girl lingered behind her, and JJ perked up.

"Alright... Everyone, this is... This is Rosa, my girlfriend."

Rosa seemed to be the complete opposite of Yasmine. She had curly black hair that fell to her mid-back, dark tan skin, and coffee bean colored eyes. She wore a yellow floral shirt, jean shorts and sneakers. She wore a happy smile on her face, and she was just a tiny bit taller than Yasmine. She waved at everyone.

"Nice to meet you! Yasmine has talked about you guys so much!"


	20. Chapter 20

_You all are going to hate me for this chapter for sure._

 _I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

The baby shower gave them pretty much everything they needed. Clothes, diapers, _four_ carriers, which they needed, bottles, Kono even got her a breast pump, there were socks and mittens, shampoo and soap, even a few towels here and there. There was a lot of stuff. They looked at strollers a few times, but they decided on a few baby carriers instead that you put on your front. JJ would be home for a while after they're born, anyway, and Steve was going to take a few weeks off to be with JJ and the quads. He did not want to miss out on the newborn stage.

They set up the nursery in a way that was both pretty and functional. The walls were soft white. They resealed the floors so they were beautiful and smooth. Two cribs were on one wall, the other two on the opposite. All four were white with yellow floral bed skirts to add a little color. A rectangular gray rug laid in the middle of the floor, soft and fluffy, perfect for when they started crawling, and comfortable underneath their feet. Her couch, which was white, was settled next to the dresser/shelf, and decorated with a few blankets and pillows. They had bought a coffee table so she could set her pump on it when she needed to pump. Their hospital bag, filled with the go home outfits, diapers, pump, a few other essentials and her comfortable clothes to relax in after the c-section sat on the dresser, ready for when they needed to go. If she delivered too soon, they would be in preemie care until healthy and strong enough to go home. All of the clothes were neutral, since they didn't know the genders, but that was fine. They wanted to be surprised.

JJ looked over at Steve as he was asleep, but his hand still rubbed her belly in soothing movements. She smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"You're not asleep, are you?" There was a pause of his movements, before he lifted her shirt and laid a kiss on her belly.

"No, sorry. I just can't sleep. I'm too excited." JJ giggled as he settled in between her legs, rubbing her hips soothingly and then kissing her belly button, then each of her awful stretch marks.

"You're so cute."

"Mhm. What about you? Why aren't you asleep?" JJ twirled a piece of his hair with her finger.

"Weird dreams, I suppose." He frowned. "My nightmares are amplified by the pregnancy. Haven't exactly been able to sleep well." Steve nodded and kissed her nose.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Excited to see our babies?" JJ chuckled at his ecstatic face as he asked the question.

"I am very excited to not have to go to the bathroom every few minutes, but sure." He giggled cutely, making her cup his face. "Our babies are going to be beautiful." Steve practically purred.

"With you as their mother, they will be so gorgeous people will be wondering what they look like." JJ giggled, running her fingers through his hair, making him hum in happiness and pleasure.

"This is the happiest I've ever been in forever." JJ mumbled and Steve nodded.

"Me too..." He kissed her belly, then reached to kiss her lips. "I really do love you, JJ. And I will do everything in my power to keep you happy."

* * *

Steve slid the socks onto her feet, since she couldn't exactly bend down, and then helped her stand.

"I think Dr. Pan will put me on bed rest in a couple of days." Steve nodded, balancing her and watching her wobble a bit. He took her hands, stabilizing her before she fell. She looked up at him, smiling at him happily.

"How do you feel, babe?" He asked.

"Sore and achy."

"I'll give you a foot and leg massage when I get home from work." JJ wrapped her arms around his neck, their noses brushing together.

"Mm, I'd very much like that." Steve grinned.

"If your back is hurting, I'll rub your back too."

"Ugh, you have no idea how much my back hurts. Carrying four babies is not doing anything for my body."

"You still look amazing." He smiled. "Baby weight looks very good on you." JJ rolled her eyes.

"Ah, yes, because a woman loves being told that being fat looks good."

"You have four babies, and also are trying to sustain your body and their bodies. It is completely natural." JJ was quiet before nuzzling his chest.

"I love you."

"Mm, I love you too. Now, how about some breakfast? I'm starving, and I bet you are too."

"Oh, yeah, definitely."

* * *

A few hours later, JJ was relaxing in the nursery, folding the clothes the quads were supposed to wear when they were discharged from the hospital. She double checked her bag every couple of days and had become a habit. Sometimes Steve helped, but he really liked watching her fold the tiny little socks and mittens were freaking adorable, and Steve almost cried every time he held them. But he was so excited. Although he never told her, she could tell he was satisfied that he was able to find a woman that wanted kids and wanted the life that he lived. Not to mention how much he loved her. Unlike her relationship with Caleb, where she thought she was happy, being with Steve and his friends, as well as her team, was true happiness. But she felt as though her relationship with Steve was... Pure and true.

JJ groaned as she came across his socks in the laundry, which always usually happened when they were in a rush and he accidentally mixed up the sorting baskets. She put them together, pulled one of the tops and formed the bunny head, then slowly pushed herself off the couch to waddle to their bedroom. Fixing her dress, which was possibly the most comfortable thing she had ever worn, she went into their bedroom and put his socks away, refolding some of his underwear, which she rolled her eyes at, before her knuckles brushed a box. She paused, before reaching and finding it again, picking it up and running her fingers on the smooth oak box. She blinked, looked out the door to make sure no one was coming up the stairs, and opened it.

Sitting inside, nestled in a white colored cushion, was a beautiful and stunning gold ring. A simple but beautiful diamond was in the middle, and that was it. Simple, elegant and stunning.

JJ had a feeling from the dust that had been on the top it was not for her.

* * *

"Alright, Lieutenant, I have brought sandwiches and a cinnamon roll cake."

"A cinnamon roll cake? Don't tell Steve, he'll kill me." Finn chuckled, wiping his fingers on the dish cloth and then pulled out the wrapped sandwiches.

"I know you can't have too many carbs-"

"Oh, please. I'm more depressed without my carbs. Just give me the damn sandwich." Finn held his hands up in defense, then slowly handed her the sandwich.

"Are you okay?" He asked, careful not to piss her off. She may be pregnant, but he knew she could still break his arm. JJ let out a deep sigh as she unwrapped her brisket sandwich, slouching a bit in her seat.

"...I found a ring in Steve's drawer today." Finn's eyebrows shot up. "But I have a feeling it's not for me."

"Why do you say that?"

"There was a thin layer of dust on top. I have a feeling that it was for someone else." Finn sat in his seat, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Has he said anything about it?"

"What's he supposed to say? 'Hey, JJ, just so you know, there's an engagement ring in my sock drawer that was meant for another woman, but you know, you're carrying my babies, so why not?' Please." She took a bite of her sandwich, humming and swinging her legs in satisfaction.

"Well, maybe you should ask him. Be direct about it." JJ sprinkled a little bit of pepper on her sandwich, then took a thoughtful bite.

"I guess..." Finn poked her leg.

"Just tell him that you found it and that you're curious about it. It won't hurt." Then he added quietly, where she couldn't hear:

"Hopefully."

* * *

"Hey, JJ, have you seen-"

"This?" He froze as he watched her set down the red oak box, and watched her settle her hands on her belly protectively, looking at him with a blank, but at the same time expectant look.

"JJ, it's... Um..." Shit. How was he supposed to tell her? What the hell?

"What was her name?" His head snapped up. Her eyebrows were raised, her blue eyes staring straight through him. He was trained to resist intimidation tactics, but this woman was a different story.

"...Catherine."

"Why didn't you propose to her?"

"Because she left before I could ask her." She frowned at him. "I'm telling the truth! I was going to take her out to dinner and ask her, but the same day she called me and told me we needed to talk. When I got home, she had her bags packed, and said she was going on a humanitarian mission. Then..." His shoulders slumped. "Today, I found out she's working with the CIA."

The clear disgust on her face told him everything.

"I see." She kept her voice flat and devoid of emotion, but her eyes showed she was thinking. She looked at the box, then slid it over on the bedspread, then settled under the covers.

"Goodnight, Steve."

* * *

"So you guys really aren't talking?"

"Not really. We still talk, but nothing personal." JJ frowned at Emma when she gave her a disapproving look. "What?"

"Don't you think you're being a bit touchy about this?"

"I'm not touchy!" Emma stared at her. "Okay, fine, I guess I'm being a little touchy. But that bitch just left him for the freaking CIA!"

"Hey, hey." Emma yelped. "Language, sailor! Jeez!"

"Sorry." She groaned, leaning back.

"Why do you call her that?"

"Because she just left Steve! And to see him heartbroken like that kills me!" JJ laid her hands on her belly, closing her eyes. "I just don't like seeing him in pain." Emma patted her thigh.

"Where is he?"

"He and Danny left this morning on an undercover assignment."

"Well, then, when he gets back, you two need to sit down and have a conversation." JJ turned her head to her non-blood sister, who raised her dark eyebrows at her. "I mean it. This weird SEAL stuff has to stop, and you only have a couple of weeks left in your pregnancy. You do not want to be fighting with four newborns."

"We're not fighting..."

"Mm-hm."

"We're not! We're just..." Emma gave her a pointed look. "We're having a disagreement. I just wish I could get my hands on that woman, because if I could, I would be..." She trailed off as she made a strangling gesture. Emma snorted.

"Okay, babe, sure." They were quiet before JJ frowned, groaning.

"Help me up. I need to pee." Emma laughed.

"And your tough facade is gone."

"I can still kick your ass."

"I know you can." Emma took her forearms and hoisted her up, then watched her waddle into the hallway bathroom, muttering under her breath that she was going to do some damage to Steve's area when she was not pregnant. Emma chuckled, sitting back down and picking up the bowl of chips, turning on the TV and humming as she flipped through the channels. A few minutes passed, and Emma glanced at the door every few seconds. What was taking her so long? Finally, she heard the door open and the bathroom light switch off.

"You okay, JJ?"

"Um... Emma?" She tore her gaze away from the TV and looked at her friend, who was pale, well, paler, and was looking in between her legs. Emma followed to see a shimmer on a spot, and her eyes widened.

"Um, I think... I think my water just broke."


	21. Chapter 21

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

"Fu-"

"Language!"

"I am in pain! I can cuss all I want!"

JJ groaned and bit her pillow as Emma helped her get adjusted in bed. Nurses milled around, setting up the four fetal heart monitors, her IV and monitor, and other things that needed to be set up.

"Okay," Emma said, stepping back, "I'm gonna go call Steve and get him down here right now-"

"Y-You can't reach him. He..." JJ groaned. "They're undercover. You will have to reach them through Kono or Lou or Chin." JJ let out a cry and cursed some language that Emma wished she could wash her ears out with soap. The nurses seemed unfazed and Emma got the feeling that they've heard a lot worse. Emma stepped out before JJ decided to break her hand, pulling out her phone and dialing Kono's number.

"Ugh, of all the times for Steve to save the island..." Kono answered a few rings later.

"Emma? What's wrong?" Her voice was quiet and strained. She sounded tired and scared. A sinking feeling settled in her gut.

"Um, JJ went into labor, like, forty minutes ago." There was a long stretch of silence before she heard something come over from Kono's line that sounded like an announcement.

A hospital announcement.

Emma narrowed her eyes, walking further down the hall so she was out of earshot.

"Kono, what's going on? Are you at a hospital?"

"Yes."

Kono explained what happened.

Steve and Danny were undercover as drug pilots when their plane was shot at. Steve was hit in the liver, and since it was too damaged to repair, Danny offered his liver. So both of them were in surgery right now, and Emma was ready to punch something.

"Any update?"

"Not yet."

"Who's there with you?"

"Pretty much everyone." Kono sighed.

"Stay there with him. I'll call Finn and the others and they can be here with us." Emma groaned. "Great, this is just what JJ needs."

"If you tell her, her labor could get worse. When Renee was in labor, the doctor warned me not to stress her out because if she's stressed her blood pressure could skyrocket, and she could be in danger, as well as the baby. You can't tell her, Emma."

A shout came from JJ's room, and Emma sighed.

"Fine, I won't tell her. Just... Update me, please?"

"We will."

Emma hung up, then saw Dr. Pan heading for her. She stopped her quickly.

"Is everything okay?" Dr. Pan asked, seeing the worry on her face.

"Steve's not coming."

"What?" Emma quickly summarized everything that Kono told her, making Dr. Pan sigh and cover her face.

"Oh, dear..."

"What should we do?"

* * *

JJ was in labor for maybe two hours before Dr. Pan came in to check on her.

Emma absolutely hated seeing her friend like this.

Having no family to look out for her, she was the closest thing that JJ had to a sister. When she told Emma that she was joining the Navy, Emma blew up on her, telling her how absolutely stupid it sounded and it was too dangerous and everything. After that, they lost contact for two years before she was contacted and told that when they were transporting a prisoner, they were fired at and had to take cover in a nearby village. JJ had been wounded, shot in the arm, shoulder and leg, and was in serious condition. She was transported to a San Francisco hospital once she was stable enough, and Emma refused to leave her side. Seeing her in pain like so was horrifying and Emma never wanted to leave her again.

Seeing her like this was absolutely awful.

Emma ran her fingers over JJ's knuckles, running her fingers through her freshly cut short and sweaty hair. JJ gripped her hand with crazy strength.

"Emma."

"Yeah?"

"I'm so going to kick Steve's ass once I'm healed." Emma managed a laugh, pressing their foreheads together.

"I'll help you." JJ winced as Dr. Pan pulled away from checking her dilation, a frown on her face.

"What? What's with that face?" JJ asked.

"One of the four is breeched. We need to get you into the OR right away."

* * *

Finn and the others arrived just as Emma was going to go in to wash up. She had to scrub and be gowned, but perked up as she saw them running toward her. A nurse tried to stop them, but once Finn hurriedly told her why they were there, she let them through.

"Is she okay?"

"Where's Steve?"

"What's going on?"

"Are we too late?"

Emma waved them down, and thankfully they shut up long enough for her to fill them in about her situation as well as Steve's.

"I'll go down there to be with them." Ivan offered. "I want updates." And took off down the hallway. Finn scrubbed at his face in irritation.

"God, he's an idiot." Finn mumbled.

"When did you figure that out?" Emma asked. Finn grunted and nodded in agreement.

"She's getting prepped now, right?" Yasmine asked. "Does this mean we'll have to wait outside?" Emma nodded.

"JJ told me she wants people with the quads just in case nothing goes as plan. I'm going to go scrub and then I'll ask a nurse to tell you what's going on." They nodded, and Emma pushed open the doors to go scrub.

* * *

JJ looked like she was seriously freaking out, but was trying to remain calm. Her eyes searched the OR, panicked and scared.

Emma walked up to her, taking her hand and laying her hand on her forehead. JJ looked at her, a tear falling from her eye. Nurses prepared four baby gurneys, surgical trays and prepped her belly for the C-section.

"I got the alert." Emma froze and looked down at JJ, who looked panicked as hell.

"What?" She flicked her blue eyes to meet her brown.

"Steve had Jerry be the one to let me know if something like this happened while he went undercover this time. When you went out to call Kono, I got the alert that the plane was shot down and Steve was shot. Do... Do you know what's going on?"

"All I know is that Danny offered to donate half his liver because Steve's wasn't salvageable. The last time I heard from them was when they were taking out the fragments from Steve's liver and that was it." Her BP begin to raise before she breathed in and out slowly, and it lowered. The anesthesiologist looked at her surprised, then continued to monitor it closely.

"Steve's gonna be okay." JJ whispered. "I know it."

"He better be okay or else I'm going to kill him." JJ managed a choked laugh before another tear fell, her hand giving Emma's a squeeze.

"I'm scared." She whimpered. Emma tried everything she could to soothe her.

"I know. I am too."

* * *

It took about ten minutes until they announced they were delivering the first baby. Emma stood up from her stool, peaking over the curtain to watch. JJ gripped her hand tightly, her eyes squeezed shut.

A baby cry filled the air and Emma let out a happy squeal.

"Baby number one is a boy!" Dr. Pan announced and JJ let out a slight sob. Emma watched the nurses take the boy, her heart filling with pride as the baby cried so perfectly and healthy.

"That's a perfect cry, JJ." Emma said, looking down at her friend. JJ was looking past her legs, watching the nurses clean him up and check his heart, lungs and clean his nose. Then they wrapped him up and settled him in Emma's arms. She sat down carefully, holding him up to JJ for her to see. JJ lifted her hand and laid it on his stomach, her eyes filling with tears.

"He's absolutely beautiful..." The boy let out a slight cough before yawning, looking around with a squint. It's not like newborns could see, but they could see bright lights.

"Alright, baby number two is coming shortly, JJ. Get ready." Alyx nodded, but her attention was still on the boy. Emma loved her face. It was filled with awe and wonder, probably wondering how the heck did a human grow inside her.

Sadly, the nurses had to take him so they could set him up in the nursery for monitoring. Emma was going to follow when JJ grabbed her hand.

"Is Finn here?" Her voice was hoarse and choked. She'd been holding back sobs.

"Yeah. So is Ray and Yasmine."

"I want them with the babies. Send Finn with the oldest, then Yasmine with the second, Ray with the third and I want you to go with the fourth. Please." Emma nodded, told the pediatrician that they had set up with and he nodded, taking in her advice as they wheeled the boy out.

"Okay, JJ. Baby number two is coming." Emma quickly returned to her spot, watching as they prepared to deliver the second. Emma's heart jumped for joy as the second was pulled out, also crying just like the boy.

"We got a girl!" Emma announced. JJ managed a giggle, watching as they cleaned her up as well. They repeated what they did with the girl, Emma being able to hold her close to JJ while JJ got acquainted with the tiny baby, before she too was taken, following her brother.

"Number three is on its way." JJ squeezed her hand.

"Talk. About anything." Emma searched for anything to talk about before something random popped into her head.

"Uh, Lance decided to tryout for cheerleading." JJ smiled proudly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's really good at it, not to mention his looks."

"He's gonna have girls and guys drooling all over him. He's got good springs, too." Emma nodded in agreement.

"Number three is coming out." Emma peaked over the sheet just in time to see Dr. Pan pulling out the third baby.

"We have another boy!" Dr. Pan announced. JJ gave a startled laugh.

"Oh god, I really hope I don't have three boys." She said, causing a chain of chuckles throughout the OR. Once again, the nurses brought the boy over, who was squirming and whimpering until he was laid in Emma's arms.

"Oh, look at his tiny little nose..." JJ cooed. "He gets that from Mary, I'm sure of it." Emma grinned.

"We're getting ready to deliver number four, JJ. Ready?"

"So ready." Baby number four took a bit longer than they expected, causing JJ's anxiety to rise again, but miraculously, her BP stayed steady and even.

"Okay." Dr. Pan finally said. "Ready to meet your last child?"

"Yes." JJ's voice was uneven and shaky, Emma giving her a gentle stroke of the head before watching as Dr. Pan pulled out a-

"A girl!" JJ laid her head back, before lifting it when she realized the girl wasn't crying.

"Emma, why isn't she crying?" Emma let go of her head to try and see. "Emma, what's wrong?" Her monitor was suddenly going out of wack, and Dr. Pan and a couple of other surgeons were trying to find something. Emma turned around just in time to see JJ's terrified look before a mask was placed on her face, and a second later she was out.

"W-What's going on?" Emma asked, clearly panicking.

"There's a rupture. You need to leave. Now."


	22. Chapter 22

_So. That last episode broke me. Thoughts on it?_

 _Also, I'm not that cruel and hey! An update! Finally! I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting, I'm a terrible author. I hope you enjoy this one! Much more fluff in this chapter than in the last couple._

 _I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

"You know you could've died, like, five times."

"I know."

"And would've left me to raise four babies."

"I know."

"I thought when we did this on our ends, we agreed to be all in."

"Yes, I remember."

"You almost gave me a heart-attack."

"I know..."

A sigh heaved from her nose.

"I still love you. I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah."

"That's mean."

"You almost died, Steven! How else am I supposed to react?"

"I dunno!"

JJ slapped Steve's arm hard, making him yelp, his heart monitor spiking at the attack. A nurse peeked in worriedly, but JJ gently waved at her, giving her a smile.

"Everything's fine. Just a little argument." The nurse gave her an unsure look before disappearing again. Steve rubbed his arm, his body still quite sore from his encounter.

It'd been about two days since their scare. JJ had made it through surgery and was unconscious for a couple of hours, but like any stubborn Navy SEAL, she was back up and wanting to hold her babies immediately. Then, after hearing that Steve was okay, she broke down and hugged the quads tightly but carefully, whispering quiet things to them like how they would actually get to know their father personally instead of hearing stories. Then, after both Steve and Danny were stable, were transferred to JJ's hospital to be close to his girlfriend and babies. Danny was feeling good, better than Steve, who'd been shot in the liver and in the arm, but thankfully the arm injury was just a graze from the bullet. Finally, as soon as both of them had gotten food and rest, they were allowed to see each other.

God, JJ was going to kill him.

She took a shaky breath to center herself, then took his hand and kissed his knuckles, being mindlful of his IV.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Steve smiled, his eyes getting bleary with tears.

"I'm so sorry we left things rough." He whispered. "I should've told you..."

"Don't. It's okay. I understand why you didn't." She smiled shakily at him. "You're okay. I'm okay. Our babies are okay. Danny's okay, thank god." He managed a laugh before coughing, holding his side. She rubbed his knuckles as he calmed down, then he smiled at her.

"Can... Can I meet our children now?" JJ turned her wheelchair a bit, waving at the door and the nurse who'd been keeping watch wheeled Danny in, who looked tired but perked up at the sight of JJ.

"I really hate him." He said, then they embraced, JJ laughing at his remark. Steve scowled, making a face.

"I meant our biological children, JJ."

"They're coming. Chill." A moment later, four cribs were wheeled in. A nurse helped Steve into a more upright position, then handed him one boy and one girl, then handed Danny the other two.

Steve teared up as he took in the two newborns, feeling a rush of pride. Even if it was by insemination, Steve McGarrett and JJ Lee made some damn good looking babies.

"They're so beautiful..." Danny sniffed, feeling nostalgic about his own two kids. "You guys have some insane genetics." JJ laughed, folding her hands in her lap and looking at the six of them lovingly.

"Have you thought of some names?" She asked. Steve nodded, looking down at the oldest boy in his arms. His hands gently kneaded at his blanket, his small lips smacking together. Even if his eyes weren't open and he couldn't see Steve as a person yet, he seemed to be looking straight up at him.

"I... If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to name him after my dad." JJ looked at the boy thoughtfully before a smile came to her face.

"Johnathan it is." Steve perked up, laying a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead before turning his attention to the oldest girl. She yawned, her little feet struggling against the blanket that bound her.

"And for the girl... I like the name Alexandra, but spelled a-l-y-x." JJ grinned.

"You like my suggestion." He chuckled, nodding happily.

"It fits her."

"Yes, it does." JJ stroked the girl's almost white colored hair, then turned to the other two in Danny's arms. "I like the name Jackson."

"Ooh, Jackson McGarrett is tough sounding." JJ giggled.

"Right?"

"And... What about the girl?" The smallest and youngest of the four, the one who needed the most care out of all of them, laid quietly and soundly in Danny's arms, her breathing soft, but according to the doctor, was healthy. Danny was still looking at the two in awe, mumbling quiet things to the two.

"I like the name Danielle." Danny's head snapped up, his blue eyes wide.

"Danielle?" He asked, his voice almost non-existant. JJ smiled.

"You did save my idiot boyfriend's life." Danny gaped at her before his eyes flooded.

"Geez, you're gonna make me drop my tears on the babies." JJ looked up at Steve, who was looking at Danny with a look on his face that just screamed that Steve loved him like a brother, and without noticing JJ was looking at him, nodded in agreement.

Johnathan, Alyxandra, Jackson and Danielle Lee McGarrett were four children that were not meant to be messed with in the future.

* * *

Finn nearly cursed under his breath as he almost cried once again seeing JJ's babies. They were so _beautiful_ and looked just like his best friend that he felt compelled to protect them with his life. That was what he was going to do, making a silent oath to himself, before looking at Leila as she handed him a coffee. Yui was passed out in a chair, a crayon still clutched tightly in her hand. Finn's heart throbbed at how proud he was to have his wife and his daughter, healthy and happy and content.

"They sure do make some good lookig babies. I can't imagine what Steve is going to be like with Alyx and Danielle in the future." Finn laughed quietly, looking back through the glass and nodding.

"Probably will take his whole arsenal of weapons out and scare the poor boys away." Leila laughed, covering her mouth and looking up at him.

"You want another?" Finn flushed, looking away. The dim lighting was enough to hide the color, but Leila knew him too well.

"I mean... It's crossed my mind before. Why? Do you want another?" Leila smiled up at him, a twinkle in her eyes that Finn remembered from when she told him that she was-

He gasped, setting his cup down on the ledge and taking her hands.

"Are you really?!"

"Shh!" She giggled. "I found out a couple of days ago, but you were so worried about JJ, and I wasn't sure, so while you were with the quads, I snuck in for a legit test, and..." Finn nearly bounced out of his shoes, his face so bright it was like a beacon.

"Oh my god..." He brought her in for a hug. "Yui's getting a little brother or sister!" Leila laughed, wrapping her arms around his torso and kissing his cheek.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Nah."

"Yup!"

* * *

Danny couldn't help but feel amazed. Yeah, Steve had done totally stupid and reckless things-their recent encounter beign very high on that list-but Danny had to admit that the two idiots made great kids. And the fact that JJ had named one of them after him was just...

He didn't know how long he sat in the wheelchair, gazing the the quads with adoration. Surges of needing to protect the four hit him occasionally, and he just felt so great that he was being included. When he got the call he'd been named a godfather, he actually teared up. _In front of Grace_. She raised her eyebrow, but didn't press for information, which he was grateful for but also slightly disappointed in. He'd hoped it had sparked some kind of curiosity, but she looked to JJ for the answers instead. The two had grown close since they had met at her five month mark, and both were connected in a way that Danny felt proud for. Perhaps JJ could teach her some defense and offense moves. With the world growing worse, he wanted his daughter to feel protected and safe, knowing that she could handle herself if it came down to that.

He hoped to God that it didn't.

A foam cup dangled in front of his face and he looked up to see Kono looking down at him.

"You look tired."

"I am tired. Have you seen what I've been through?" He took the cup, looking in and seeing it filled with water, something he could only drink for the next few weeks while he was on the meds for his surgery. He took a sip, enjoying the fresh cold taste. Kono chuckled.

"Yeah. Everyone's tired."

"Did everyone finally go home to sleep? Please tell me they did."

"We did, we did!" Danny nodded.

"Good."

"We were just worried about you."

"I know."

"And JJ. And Steve. And the quads-"

"I know, you were worried for all of us. At least we're all stable now, right?" Kono smiled, running her fingers through his hair and rubbing his back.

"I'm glad you all are safe, Danny." She said softly. "I was terrified." He nodded, leaning back into her touch.

"I know... I heard it all from Rachel." Kono giggled.

"I bet that was a fun conversation." He mimicked her accent as he spoke.

"Oh, it was lovely." He scowled. "I know what we did was dangerous. It occurred to me like five million times when we first got the case. It was awful, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to go white before my forty-fifth birthday."

"True." They fell into a comfortable silence before Danny spoke again.

"How's Nahele, by the way? I haven't seen him yet."

"Well, he was scared out of his mind. Embraced JJ for the longest time."

"They did practically adopt him. I mean, Steve was first, but then JJ also adopted him." Kono laughed.

Danny remembered their first meet. Steve had been hesitant to bring JJ around the food truck since she got sick at the sight of seafood, at the smell of it for that matter, and instead had a barbecue for everyone. There, they had meant, and although awkward at first, both were laughing by the end of the night. Nahele had actually gotten so comfortable with JJ that as they gathered around the fire for stories, he leaned against her shoulder and almost drifted off. The last few months they had bonded, and JJ pretty much adopted Nahele as her own, just like Steve did after the kid stole the car.

"I'm glad they did. He needs people like them in his life." Kono nodded.

"How about you, superhero? How's Grace? I haven't spoken to her since I picked her up."

"Oh, she was mad at me. Hit me and everything after we were transferred and in private, but I think she's coming around."

"Good. What you two did was very risky."

"I know, I know..." He thought of Steve's ghostly pale face as he struggled to maintain the plane's altitude, the sight of the dark blood on the floor sickening and almost gave Danny a heartattack. He probably would have gone into an anxiety attack if he hadn't had the command center's pilot guiding him through the process of everything.

Almost losing Steve made Danny realize how much he loved the man. They were brothers, partners in fighting crime and making Hawaii a better place, and now Danny had four new little ones to protect.

"Oh, god, Kono. I'm in so deep."


	23. Chapter 23

_I've been around a baby for the past three months, and I have to admit that I have learned a lot._

 _I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

JJ had been ordered limited movement considering her surgery, so when she got home, she really only could move to the bathroom and the babies' room. Even just moving to grab a sip of water was tiring, but she managed.

The day Danny and Steve were discharged, a day early before she was, Steve had decided to go back to work while she stayed one more night. Then they caught a case, he ran after a kid who did parkour, and ended up tearing his stitches. After they managed to close the case, Steve said he was going to go home and spend time with his girlfriend and new babies. That was the best option, and he knew he went back to work way too early.

JJ watched lovingly as Steve hummed a tone she didn't recognize, holding Danielle so carefully and sweetly, like she was made of glass. They'd been home for several weeks now, and Steve was absolutely in love with the quads. He cared for them with sweetness and gentle and loving care. He made sure JJ was comfortable when she fed, he made her good meals every day, and just was being a great boyfriend and father.

JJ knew she made the right decision in telling him.

Johnathan pulled away, whining and coughing slightly. JJ immediately lifted him up, laying him against the cloth over her shoulder and patting his back to make him burp, or else he'd throw up or choke. He started to hiccup, which was normal. Alyx and Danielle had already been fed, and Jackson just slept. Like, all the time. Well, not all the time. He did the normal baby things, but still slept most of the time. He was a very easy baby. Danielle was probably the most difficult, since they had to watch her 24/7 just to make sure she was breathing okay and growing good. All four were gaining the preferred weight, even if Danielle was just bit behind, but were still making excellent progress.

On that note, they hadn't had many visitors, just the occasional Emma drop by or Danny check in. Both were being private, wanting to heal from their surgeries and trauma from it all. Plus, JJ liked having the peace and quiet with Steve. When the babies weren't crying, of course.

"You are just the most beautiful baby girl in the world, yes you are." Steve cooed, bringing JJ out of her thoughts. She looked up at him as she continued to pat John's back, hearing his hiccups kind of increase. That was a sign of a coming burp. "You and your sister are just the best baby girls in the world, yeah. Yes, you are." JJ smiled, watching him gently rub the back of her blond head with his finger and bounce her just a bit. Three weeks old and all four had such heads of hair it was crazy. Even if all of them were blond right now, but JJ had a feeling they would grow darker as they aged.

Danielle simply yawned and smacked her lips together and Steve pretty much melted. None of the babies could exactly hear or see anything, but they could dream.

"JJ."

"Hm?"

"I love them." JJ giggled, grinning as she pulled John away to wipe his mouth. He twitched, then relaxed. After she wiped his mouth, she put the cloth away and then begin to try and coax him to sleep. A few minutes later and he was out.

"I love them too." She murmured as she pushed his hair away. "So, so, so much..."

* * *

They had a good routine. Steve changed two of them, she changed the other two. Even if all of their cries seemed alike, both of them knew which cry meant they either needed changing, feeding or just plain attention. It was strange. Maybe it was their Navy training but it did come in handy.

"Ugh, that's gonna leave a scar." Steve muttered as he patted the edges of the bandage. JJ watched approvingly from her side of the bed, liking the very shirtless Steve standing before her.

"Then we'll be matching." She said, rubbing in the lotion on her legs. "They may be in different directions, but they'll still match." She frowned, pulling at the skin on her thighs, then patted them, watching them slightly jiggle.

"True." He turned, watching her look at her body with a scowl. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just trying to figure out the date when I can get back in shape." Steve rolled his eyes, pulling on a shirt, much to her disappointment, and crawled in behind her, laying a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder.

"I quite like the way you look." He murmured, making her giggle.

"You do?" JJ asked softly.

"Very much." He replied. "So beautiful." He laid his hands on her waist, gently pulling her into his arms, being careful of her stomach. She seemed to relax at his approval, happily following him under the covers and cuddling up to him, intertwining their hands and kissing his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Steve pecked her nose, making her grin.

"I was thinking of shortening Danielle's name to Danny. I know it'll be confusing, but I like the way it sounds."

"Danny 2.0." Steve mused.

"Ha, exactly."

"Think Danny wouldn't mind?"

"He'd tear up at the fact." JJ smiled, her eyelids getting heavy. Her chest was sore, her back hurt, her stomach was still sore from the surgery... She was gonna be a mess for the next couple of months, but hey, what else is new? Steve threaded a hand through her hair, sighing out of his nose as they settled comfortably.

"I'm quite glad I accepted your idea of bringing your mattress over." He murmured. JJ hummed in reply.

"See? Good things come when you listen to me." Steve rolled his eyes.

"I do listen."

"You ignored me even after I said you weren't ready to go back to work."

"To be fair, I was just thinking of catching up on paperwork, not running across roofs."

"Mhm, go with that."

"I was!" JJ rubbed his collarbone, tilting her head up and laying a kiss on his neck tiredly.

"Okay, babe..." She muttered, before laying her head on her pillow and drifting off. Steve was ready to defend himself again before he heard her lightly snoring, laughing to himself before moving down and bringing up the covers.

"Goodnight, JJ..."

* * *

"Ah, crap... Steve, have you seen a white and pink striped sock!?"

"Uh, no?"

"Are you sure?" He peeked into the bedroom, taking in the small outfits and large outfits, before disappearing and coming back, holding a tiny sock the size of his palm.

"This one?" JJ gratefully took it, folding them together and putting them with the socks, shaking her head.

"So many tiny socks." She mumbled.

"It's like they were made for tiny human beings." Steve teased, making her roll her eyes. She lifted a few pairs of his socks, shoving them into his hands.

"Put those away." He happily complied, walking over and opening his drawer, putting them neatly before pulling out the ring box. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he slipped it into his pocket.

"Whatcha doing?" JJ asked as innocently as possible.

"Uh, Nahele's coming to get the ring." He replied, not meeting her eyes. "He's gonna pawn it off."

"That seems like an expensive ring, though."

"Not really. It was only like... a hundred and twenty? It just looks expensive."

"Oh."

"Why are you so curious?" She shrugged.

"I was just asking, that's all." Steve smiled.

"Trust me, I'll get you a better ring." And winked and left, leaving her stunned.

"Steve? Steven McGarrett! Get back here!"

* * *

"They're so small." Kono cried as she held Alyx and Jack. "They feel like dolls." JJ simply smiled, watching them carefully. Danny happily held Danielle, having taken a personal liking to the small baby, considering the fact she was named after him. Grace gently stroked her foot, watching with interest. After a couple of more weeks in hiding, they finally felt comfortable enough to have everyone over.

"They are simply amazing, guys." Chin said, then turned his attention to John, who whimpered just a bit. "Why is he doing that?"

"It's not a warning noise, promise." Steve reassured. "You're just unfamiliar, that's all."

"Certainly a large family they were born into." Yasmine mused.

"Tell me about it." JJ replied. Steve nudged her with his arm.

"Hey, you were adopted into a big family, too, you know." JJ rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the heart flutter she felt at that. She was adopted into the Five-0 family, and she was quite glad for it.

"They are so cute..." Renee cooed. "I can't imagine how much sleep you're lacking." The two frowned, then looked at each other.

"No, not really lacking that much, actually." Steve said, suddenly looking smug. "They had a good schedule, anyway."

"Oh? What's that?" Danny hissed.

"They sleep for hours, only waking up when they want to be fed or changed. If I feed them at let's say five, they'll be satisfied, go to sleep, then be awake two hours later with another appetite, but usually they eat a lot and then go to sleep for the entire night. The first week was tough, sure, but they've mellowed out quite a bit." Lou frowned at them both.

"I hate you two so much. Why did you get the easy kids?"

"Fifty bucks that all four will be terrors as they get older." Finn offered.

"Deal!" Everyone agreed. JJ and Steve didn't participate in that gamble, rolling their eyes in reply.

"Whatever." Steve replied. "You're just jealous I have great sp-" JJ slapped his thigh hard, making him yelp.

"Children present." She hissed, glancing at Grace, Will, and Samantha." He quickly shut his mouth, but they were paying attention to the quads, not even listening in on the conversation.

"I think it has to do with JJ." Ray said. "She's the who allows the whole process to happen." JJ snickered, nudging him with her elbow.

"Hear that, Steve? You wouldn't be a father if my body had rejected the process."

"Speaking of which..." Renee said. "Kids, go to the kitchen for a minute." The three seemed to frown at her before getting up and going into the kitchen. As soon as the door shut, Renee turned to them.

"Doesn't this mean that you might have other children out there?" Steve shook his head immediately.

"I... Didn't tell anyone, but you can actually withdraw your profile from the bank." He scratched the back of his head, looking upset. "I looked, and no one else had chosen me. JJ was the only one, and so... I withdrew my profile. No one else can have my babies anymore."

The room fell silent at that.

JJ took his hand, lifting it and pressing a kiss to his knuckles, giving him a small smile.

"I love you." She murmured. Steve's shoulders relaxed, nodding.

"I love you, too." At that, John and Jack begin to cry, squirming in their holders' arms. JJ was on it immediately, getting up and taking both, heading upstairs to go feed them. Kono adjusted Alyx, then turned her attention to Steve as he watched her disappear into the room.

"You are so smitten." She giggled. Steve held his head high, taking a sip of his drink.

"Thank you." He replied. Danny rolled his eyes at that.

"Has Mary met them yet?"

"Over video chat." He replied. "She hasn't been able to come to Hawaii with work, and she's also quite mad at me after the whole thing." He motioned at his torso, making Danny glare at him.

"You're treating my liver good, right?"

"It's my liver now."

"Nope, will always be mine."

"Now, now, children." Lou said before they got into an argument. "There are babies present." Steve and Danny immediately focused their attention on the two girls, Steve sighing as he looked at them.

"How's JJ doing?" Ivan asked.

"Well... I have to admit, she's been stressed. Why do you think I've taken off work so long?"

"True. The babies are what? A month old now?" Chin asked, adjusting his shirt after holding John.

"About, yeah."

"What about Emma? Has she come by?" Finn asked.

"She has, but work has gotten busy, so she hardly has time to barely pick up her own kids."

"I can always help." Leila offered. "I'm still very free. Yui would love to see JJ, too." Steve smiled, looking at the little girl asleep in her arms.

"Well, you'll have to take that up with her." He held up his hands. "I am not making any decisions for her, not unless she wants me to."

"JJ found the right man." Ray announced, casually sipping his drink. Steve simply chuckled.

"Have... Have you told your mother?" He fell silent at that, looking away to avoid their looks.

"To be honest, I haven't heard from her in a while. I don't think she even knows that she and I broke up."

"You mean the girl you were gonna propose to before she broke your heart and left you?" Finn offered before sipping his drink. Steve's shoulders slumped.

"She told you?"

"Oh, yeah, big time." Yasmine replied. "Confided in all of us. Trust us, she looked ready to hunt her down." Steve blinked.

"JJ wanted to hunt Catherine?"

"Well, yeah." Ray replied, his eyebrows furrowed. "She hated what she did to you. She wanted you to feel safe and loved, plus she also doesn't like the CIA anyway, so that would've been a great blow."

"JJ wouldn't..." He trailed off, not finishing the sentence. No, on second thought, JJ wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone who had hurt him in the past, meaning a lot of people. He flicked his eyes up to the landing, falling quiet.

Alyx's cry busted him out of his dark thoughts, making Kono nearly jump out of her skin. He stood up, bending down and taking her from Kono gently.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. We're going to mommy now." He soothed as he made his way upstairs. They watched him disappear before collectively putting their hands over their hearts, teary eyed.

"Oh my god." Chin breathed out. "I never thought I would ever seen Steve holding a baby, much less fathering one."

"And yet he fathered four." Ivan pointed out.

"I love them so much." Kono cried. "They're so beautiful. And they're so great with them, too. I'm surprised, especially for first time parents."

"You're talking about two highly trained Navy SEALs who have held guns, bombs and have faced numerous people who have wanted to kill them. I'm pretty sure a baby isn't that hard for them." Finn rubbed Yui's back. "I mean, Yui was a nightmare, and that was one baby."

"They've always have had a knack for adapting to situations." Lou mused.

"True." They fell quiet, Danny gently rubbing Danielle's belly soothingly as she cooed so quietly their hearts melted.

"She's very calm with you." Renee said, breaking the silence.

"It's because we're connected." Danny replied smugly.

"Just because she's named after you doesn't mean you're connected." Chin said. Danny stuck his tongue out, adjusting her gently, making her whine.

"Sorry, sorry." He murmured, and she stopped, relaxing back into her sleep. Danny felt his heart melt at the sight of her. Fine blonde hair that looked white, fair skin, chubby cheeks, and gray eyes that had yet to show their true color. She had a cute little birthmark below her eye that looked like a freckle, but actually was a birthmark.

"We're in very, very deep, aren't we?"


	24. Chapter 24

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

Steve wrote his signature and then clicked the pen so it was closed, turning the page so the file closed before leaning back and turning his head so he could see John's sweet sleeping face. He was comfortable in his white onesie, blue pants and white socks. His blond hair was feathery and soft against Steve's chin, much different compared to his stubble. John was totally lax in his hold, his forearm underneath his butt to support him. Jack preferred the bassinet than their arms, seeming to get a bit overheated when Steve held him. The only times he liked to be held was when JJ fed him and changed him, and when JJ just decided to hold him when he was awake. If he was asleep, he didn't like to be held. It disturbed his sleep too much.

They were worried what Misty would do when she saw them, but she just kept her distance at first, then slowly came around, only laying next to them, sometimes moving her head so her chin was laying on their leg if they were on the curved body pillow Emma got them. Right now, Mist sat in her cat tree, perfectly content in the top. Steve was glad Misty was reserved.

John shifted his head, taking in a breath before moving his head, kneading the air with one hand. Steve melted, reaching up and brushing his hair into place before kissing the top of his head, rubbing his back in gentle circle motions. John drooled at the feeling, his tiny lips opened just a bit.

"So precious..." He murmured, shutting his eyes and leaning back, laying John on his chest. A few minutes later, and Steve was asleep.

* * *

JJ came down the stairs, adjusting her shirt, flinching when she felt the shirt stick to her still wet back. She still couldn't quite move well and couldn't dry her back all that well with her surgical scar, and since Steve was watching the quads while she showered she didn't want to ask him to come up and simply dry her off.

She froze halfway down the steps, covering her heart and looking at the scene on the couch. The girls were in the portable crib, a small pillow separating them, Jack was in the bassinet and Steve laid on the couch, John laying on his chest. Steve was asleep, looking peaceful and happy. JJ fumbled to find her phone, finding it in her right and quickly snapped a few photos to add to the other hundred or so she had taken in the past few weeks. After, she sighed happily, quietly walking over and leaning down to kiss Steve's forehead. He let out a small sigh at that, and curled his toes before relaxing. JJ picked up a blanket and covered his legs and part of John's body, but leaving enough so he wasn't totally covered.

"I love you."

* * *

JJ latched the diaper before smiling down at Jack, who looked up at her with dark gray eyes.

"You are so good, baby." She cooed. "So sweet and soft. And so quiet." He simply yawned in reply. JJ giggled, pulling up the onesie's bottom and clipping the buttons before pulling on the pants. He squirmed a bit, but relaxed when she gently massaged his legs.

"So, so, so cute... And soft... And little..." She murmured, kissing the arch of his foot. He squirmed at that, letting out a noise that made her smile.

"We make some cute babies." She lifted her head to see Steve in the doorway, holding Alyx and Danielle in his arms. JJ smiled, nodding. John whined from his crib at the sound of Steve's voice.

"That we do." JJ replied proudly. She lifted Jack and then laid him in his crib, his legs stretching out before he retreated into himself and begin to immediately doze. Then she turned to watch Steve put down the girls. He put the baby monitor near Danielle so they could monitor her breathing, then he stood up and stretched, laying his hand on his stomach, making her grin.

"You look like me."

"In what way?"

"You look like me." He stared straight ahead for a moment before rolling his head around to look at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Do not."

"Do too." He narrowed his eyes before walking over, cornering her against Jack's crib. She leaned back casually, laying her hands on the railing and looked at him cheekily. His hands came and settled on her hips, making her sigh at the contact.

"What, some kind of fantasy of yours?" His voice was low and deep, and she recognized it immediately. JJ bit back a groan, instead continuing to look at him innocently.

"Sure, why not?"

"You're weird."

"But you love me."

"Sure."

"Ouch."

"But, yes, I do love you." He leaned in and kissed her nose.

"Oh, how much?"

"Hmm, can't answer that."

"That's mean."

"Well, we did have four babies together, right?"

"Hmm, yeah."

"And moved in together."

"Yes."

"And have said I love you many times-"

"Okay, obivously words can't show how much you love me, so... How about you show me?" He smirked at her.

"I like it. Date night tomorrow?"

"Wha- That's not what I meant and you know it." He made a low sound in his throat, almost like a purr as he leaned in.

"Don't worry, dear, you'll get some tomorrow, I promise." JJ pursed her lips.

"Okay, what did you have in mind for this date night? And what brought it on?"

"Well, the quads are three months old now, and we have been busy lately..."

"By busy you mean getting stabbed in the back by Dr. Grey?"

"Hey!"

"Just saying. What do you have in mind?"

"I could cook, we eat, we relax..." He bumped their noses together, being mindful of her glasses. "I think you know what else."

"Hmm, drinks?"

"Non alcoholic, I promise." She eyed him carefully before nodding, smiling.

"It's date."

* * *

Steve took in a breath, preparing himself before opening the door and letting out the breath like a wheeze. JJ's eyebrows shot up at that, her head tilting cutely to the side.

"Wow." He murmured.

"Thanks. You look... Ahh, put together."

"Gee, thanks."

"Sure." She smiled at him. "But really, you look really handsome."

"And you look really beautiful."

JJ wore a beautiful dark blue dress that fell to her knees and was elbow length, the collar a scoop neck, and that gave her figure a beautiful look. Her hair had grown out in the past year since they met, and now could be pinned in a beautiful low bun, her bangs curling down her face. Black flats were on her feet, light eyeshadow gracing her eyes and light pink gloss that made her lips so damn kissable.

Steve gestured her in and she stepped in, looking around and raising her eyebrows.

"You cleaned."

"I had some time while the food cooked." He laid a hand on her low back, making her giggle. "Plus, I did the laundry." She put her hand to her chest.

"A man after my own heart."

"Only you, my love."

"So cheesy. I like it." He grinned, leading her into the dining room and the sight made her smile.

"Oh, Steve..."

"I know, I know, but I wanted it to be special."

"I dunno, the diner is pretty special, too." He looked at her surprised.

"You considered those dates?"

"Yeah?" She looked at him weirdly. "You did ask me out on the exact same day every week."

"Oh, that's true." He blushed, then quickly went and pulled out her chair. JJ let out a small whine at that, a good one, he hoped, and sat down with perfect manners.

"Be right back." Steve disappeared before coming back with the sparkling cider. "Non alcoholic."

"Perfect. Delicious and perfect. God, what did I do to deserve you?"

"Well, you got inseminated and so-" She pushed his face away as he came in for a kiss, chuckling as she shook her head.

"You are ridiculous."

"Mhm, I know."

"Okay, I'm starving. Shall we eat?"

"We shall."

* * *

"I spoke to Commander Wells today." JJ said as she set down her drink. Steve looked up at her surprised.

"Oh, really? What'd he have to say?"

"Said congratulations on the quads, something is in the mail for us apparently, and..." She trailed off. "Well, we spoke about a promotion." Steve's eyebrows raised.

"A promotion, huh?"

"Yeah. To Lieutenant Commander, I think. He said to give it some thought and stuff, and so I wanted to talk to you about it, so..."

"I see. Why would you want to talk about it with me?" She shrugged.

"I dunno, just... Making sure, you're okay with it, I guess?"

"What... Am I okay with it? Why wouldn't I be?" She simply shrugged again. Steve gave a surprised laugh, then extended his hand. She put her hand in his, giving a smile when he squeezed. "Oh, JJ, it's wonderful news! If anything, I think you should be Captain." She gave a giggle, a blush covering her freckles completely.

"Maybe later." Steve grinned. JJ picked up the cider bottle, swirling the remaining contents around before standing.

"We are out, so I shall get some more."

"Okay, there's a new bottle in the fridge." She smiled at him, leaning down to place a kiss on his lips before disappearing into the kitchen. Steve grinned to himself, feeling too giddy to think. Lieutenant Commander JJ Lee or Commander Lee had very nice rings to them. Speaking of rings...

Steve's hand trailed to his pocket, before he jumped as his other pocket vibrated.

"Geez." He mumbled, pulling it out and sighing. It better not be an emergency, he thought grumpily.

 _Unknown._

Oh, sure, that's a totally secure number he should answer. He sighed, mentally debating whether or not to accept it, but his thumb hovered over the accept and he pressed it with a second thought.

"Hello?" He asked, trying to keep a professional tone to his voice, but it kind of failed and his rough grumpy voice leaked into it.

 _"Steve?"_

His stomach leapt into his throat, and his scar suddenly started to pulse.

He lowered his voice a bit.

"Catherine?"

 _"Yeah, it's me. Can you talk?"_

"Uh, not really." The words were out of his mouth before he could think. He glanced into the kitchen, hearing the cork pop open loudly, signaling she heard him. "I mean, sure, kind of. You all right?"

 _"Oh, I-I'm fine, I'm fine. Steve, listen, there's something going on you need to know about, but, uh, I can't really get into it over an open line."_ He stood up, putting his napkin on the table and looking into the kitchen, meeting JJ's concerned look.

"What are you talking about?"

 _"I'll explain everything in a minute."_

And hung up. He pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at it confused. JJ walked up, the bottle not in her hands.

"What... Was that Catherine?"

"Yeah. It... Sounds like something is wrong, I guess?" Lights flashing through the window caught both of their attention, JJ narrowing her eyes coldly. _Trust us, it looked like she was ready to hunt her down._

"I'll stay in the kitchen." JJ murmured. "So you could do... Whatever-"

The doorbell rang.

"Probably a good idea." Steve replied, and she nodded in agreement and went back in, closing the doors but keeping one cracked to hear. Steve took a breath, then went up the door, bracing himself before opening the door.

Catherine stood on his doorstep, dressed in all black, and looking pretty and yet...

Steve didn't feel anything. No past feelings. No _holy shit, my ex is standing in front of me and looking pretty_ thing, but just... Nothing.

He let out a sigh that he hoped didn't sound irritated.

"Hey."

"Hi." He stepped aside so she could step in. She scratched the back of her neck, looking around.

"Nothing has changed, I see." She said after a very long moment of silence.

"Yeah, actually... A lot of things have changed." He replied. "A lot of things has changed." He repeated slowly, thinking of the last thirteen months.

"Oh."

"Yeah." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and he could feel JJ's amusement at the awkwardness. He turned to her, so used to JJ's height that he was surprised he had to look down at her.

"What's going on?" He asked. Catherine set her hands on her hips, letting out a sigh and stepping a bit too close. Steve almost stepped back.

"It's about your mother."

Steve stared at her for a moment before sucking in a breath and looking around, crossing his arms.

"My mother?"

"She's in trouble."

Steve didn't know how long he stared at her for until JJ clearing her throat snapped him out of it. Catherine jumped at the sight of her, stepping back and looking embarrassed and overall confused.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry. You were on a date." JJ gave a single chuckle.

"Yes, well, don't worry, mommy issues are much more important than a date."

"JJ!"

"What?"

"I do not have mommy issues."

"Ah, you sure about that? And daddy issues, too." He gasped, appalled but went over and poked her glasses, giving a good smudge on her lenses. "Hey! You are a cruel man! Cruel, cruel, cruel!" She hissed as she rubbed her glasses in between her dresses. Catherine cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Right... Uh, Catherine, this is my girlfriend JJ. JJ, this is Catherine." JJ gave her a small nod, but did not intiate any contact to shake hands or anything.

"Nice to meet you." Catherine said.

"You, too." JJ said forcefully, even when she just wanted to strangle her with her necklace. Steve looked at her guiltily, making her shake her head.

"Don't do that. Your mother is more important." JJ laid her hand on his forearm. "Go talk, I'll clean up." He looked at her sadly but nodded, turning back to Catherine and gesturing for them to go outside to the lanai. As soon as they finished talking, he came back in, looking at her with that look she knew too well. JJ gave a small nod, a reassuring look, and he went upstairs to pack. JJ finished putting away the food and then sat down on her recliner with a glass of cider, really wishing she had her favorite instead, but with her breastfeeding the quads right now, she didn't want to drink yet.

"So... How long have you guys been dating?"

"About a year."

"Oh! Oh, wow."

"Yeah." JJ sipped her cider, wishing it was alcohol so she could be saved from this terrible situation. "So, how's the CIA?" Catherine snapped her head up, looking at her shocked.

"How do you-"

"Steve shares with me what he's been told. Unlike what you have done in the past."

"Oh. You... Know?"

"You mean how you left him broken and speechless for several weeks? Yeah, I know."

"I didn't leave him broken, he handled it-"

"Poorly. He handled it poorly." JJ replied, a cold edge to her tone. God, Steve needed to hurry up with the packing and get this woman out before JJ strangled her or worse.

"JJ! Where's my duffle bag!?"

"Top shelf above your shirts!"

"Oh! Found it!" JJ cleared her throat, Catherine blinking at her in surprise.

"Oh, you guys are living together?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Catherine cleared her throat. "Well, I'm not with the CIA anymore, so..."

"Ah, so that's what you guys were talking about."

"Plus his mother."

"Let me guess, a McGarrett pulled a stupid move?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Hm, this family makes a lot of those."

"Yeah, and you're dating one."

"Happily." JJ muttered, wanting to add a few more things, but then Steve came down, thank God, now dressed in his normal cargo pants, boots and a black shirt, and carrying his backpack and duffle. Both stood up.

"Uh, I'll meet you at the car." Steve said, not meeting Catherine's eyes.

"Right." She turned to JJ, giving a slight wave. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too." JJ forced out once again. Catherine then left, and Steve walked up to JJ, cupping her face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry..." He murmured.

"It's your mother."

"I know."

"That you're related to."

"I know."

"Plus, I don't think she'll be quite happy to know you were hesitant in rescuing her."

"You heard?"

"I was a sniper, love. I had to hear. Catherine guilt tripped you, and that's kind of... Gah, what's the word? Anyway, you need to go." He frowned at her, then pulled off her glasses and kissed her forehead, cheeks, nose and finally lips. JJ melted into it, savoring it to the last detail before he pulled away, slightly sniffing.

"Tell the babies I love them, okay? And give them cuddles. Lots and lots of cuddles." JJ giggled, nodding.

"I promise." Steve looked at her hesitantly once again, before kissing her again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Danny frowned as the doorbell rang, interrupting their game, and making him groan because he had to give Danielle over to Kono again to answer. He got up, walking over and opening it to see JJ in all black, a duffle in one hand and a sniper's case in another, with backpack over her shoulder.

"Pack up, we're going to Morocco."


	25. Chapter 25

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

"I want to meet your mother."

"And so you fly out here to do so?"

"Knowing you and your family history, I'm pretty sure your mother is going to disappear after we break them out. Besides, do you really think you and Catherine could break her out with just the two of you? No, you can't. So I asked everyone and they were on board."

Steve pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, pacing back and forth as JJ watched with amusement. He was so irritated, and sure, she understood why he was irritated, but it was still amusing to watch him freak. It was funny and although she probably just lost his trust, it was worth it.

"And don't think I was about to let you go off with your ex-girlfriend either." He stopped in the middle of the room, turning to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you jealous?" JJ stared at him, a small smile on her lips.

"I am your girlfriend and the mother of your four children. I have no room to be jealous." She shrugged with her left shoulder. "Just protective, that's all." Steve bit his lip, then walked up to her, setting his hands on her hips and pulling her close. She didn't remove her arms from them being crossed, instead looking at him with a blank look.

"When Catherine arrived, I expected to feel some kind of feeling..." He murmured. "But I didn't. I felt nothing. I felt... Contempt. I don't know why, but I knew that all of my feelings toward her are gone. You know why? Because I love you." He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes, letting her arms slide around his waist and she pressed her forehead to his clavical, shutting her eyes in content.

"I love you, too."

* * *

JJ was amused with how Steve bickered with his mother. She never had that. Of course, her parents also gave her away when she was an infant instead of faking their own deaths, so he had that on his plate. Hm. They were some pretty messed up people, and yet they were together. How strange.

Steve had yet to tell his mother about JJ, though. He just wasn't sure how to break the news to her yet. It's not every day that you tell your weird out of bounds mother that you broke up with the woman she was partnered up with and donated his sperm where he met the love of his life and had four children with.

Yeah, so. Wasn't quite sure yet.

Lou, Kono and JJ were their scouts while Steve, Chin and Catherine bailed his mother out. Danny stayed behind with Emma to take care of his own kids and his nephews and nieces, since he was their godparent.

At least only JJ was tuned in on his and Chin's earpieces.

Steve's ears rung after the explosions and gunfire. For once, he didn't get shot or anything, but...

"Okay, you guys are clear to leave."

 _"On it."_ The three voices were simultaneous. In several minutes, Lou and Kono rejoined them. After doing a headcount, Steve frowned.

"Where's JJ?" Kono asked. "She said she would be right behind us."

 _"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."_

Everyone, save for Catherine and Doris, froze as a male voice came over their pieces.

 _"Get up."_ There was rustling and Steve pressed his earpiece closer into his ear canal, a weight settling in his stomach.

"JJ? JJ! Come in! JJ!"

 _"Oh? What's this?"_ A loud screech filled their ears as what they could assume was the person taking her earpiece out. And then they lost connection. Steve cursed underneath his breath.

"Where's her perch?"

"I think... A mile and a half from here." Kono replied. "North."

To confirm her statement, they heard a loud bang and Steve took off like a dog hearing a squeak toy.

As they were climbing the hell, they noticed a weird fog drifting along the ground before realized the whole area with the heavy forestation was covered in fog.

No, not fog.

Smoke.

 _A smoke bomb._

They were about fifteen feet away when they heard a shout and someone flew out of the fog. He landed hard, skidding on the grass, unconscious. Blood ran down his face from a broken nose. They stood in shock, staring at the body before they heard a gunshot, and Steve's blood ran cold. He darted up the hill, just as the smoke started to clear.

JJ stood in the middle of being surrounded by unconscious men, a gun in her hand. Steve counted at least seven around, with the eighth over by where they were. She looked okay, thankfully, and she threw the gun away, wiping her hand on her pants afterward.

Steve resisted rushing forward and scooping her up to kiss her.

"So... No scar on the hand this time?"

* * *

Kono, Lou and Chin pelted JJ with questions at the air strip while Steve talked with Doris and Catherine. Both women stared at JJ while she nervously told the story, the three listening in awe and probably denial.

"I didn't know you got another member on the team." Doris finally commented. Steve inhaled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, you... You don't know a lot of things. Listen, um..." Steve rubbed his forehead. "You're a grandmother." Doris raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, I know. Joan-"

"No, not Joan. Not Mary's kid. You have grandchildren from me, Doris." Both stared at him with blank looks before the two slowly turned their heads to JJ, who was showing the three the palm scar.

"Excuse me, what now?" Catherine squeaked.

"About a year ago, I realized I wanted to have a family. You left me, I dated but she left me too, and every other date ended weirdly and awkwardly. I realized I wanted a family and decided... To..." He sighed. "To donate my sperm."

"Steven Jack McGarrett!" Doris yelped.

"Hey! You can't talk to me that way after dipping out on our family for so many years! So you can't judge that kind of decision!" That shut her up quickly. "Okay, good. Because of donating, I met JJ in result. She chose me, decided that she wanted the person that donated and we met and here we are. She's not a member of Five-0. She's a lieutenant in the Navy, a sniper at that, and now, we have..." He stopped himself, pulled out his wallet and pulled out the picture of the quads. Steve practically shoved the picture his Doris' hands.

"And now we have four beautiful kids as a result. She's my girlfriend whom I love very much, and if either of you try to protest and say I'm absolute batshit crazy, it's probably nothing I haven't heard already from Danny." He took a breath, and then noticed how teary eyed Doris was. Geez, he didn't think he was that harsh but okay. Steve sighed, looking down.

"Their names are John, Jack, Alyx and Danielle. They're beautiful, healthy and so perfect." Steve looked over at JJ, who smiled at him sweetly. "They... They're my everything. All five of them." He turned to look at them. Doris closed her eyes.

"John, huh...?"

"...Yes."

"...Do you think... It'd be possible for me to meet my grandchildren one day?" Steve stared at the photo, before shutting his eyes.

"If you decide you want to." He paused. "They'll be waiting."

With that, Doris and Catherine left.

* * *

The moment they got home, JJ and Steve were hugging the quads so tightly and happily. The babies seemed to know that they were back, because they were cooing and accepting the attention gratefully.

"Were they any trouble?" JJ asked as she kissed Danielle's and Jack's heads. Emma and Danny glanced at each other before grinning to hide their shame.

"Nope! They were perfect angels and absolutely amazing." JJ glanced at Steve, who had the same disbelieving look in his eye.

"Uh huh. That's good to hear." Steve replied, before kissing John and Alyx.

"What about you guys?" Before JJ could speak, Steve smirked and replied.

"JJ took on eight armed men by herself."

"You did what!?"


	26. Chapter 26

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, its content belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

"I'm so proud to talk about this with you. You have come so far."

JJ smiled, fiddling with her Naval hat nervously. "I... I honestly was mulling it over the past month, ever since you told me I was in consideration for it."

"The amount of things that you have done for this country is remarkable. It's only right that you are in consideration for the promotion. Why wouldn't you be?" A blush came to her cheeks. "I understand that the past six months have been extremely hard on you and Commander McGarrett. With both of you undergoing stressful situations on the same day and living through it, you all are probably traumatized after it all. How are the babies?" She smiled happily.

"They're doing wonderful. Healthy and happy, and growing so well."

"That's so good to hear. And Commander McGarrett?"

"Being dumb, but what else is new? No, I'm just kidding. He's doing great. He's on a case right now." Commander Wells smiled, folding his hands over each other and leaning forward.

"And you?" His tone turned soft and gentle, and JJ sighed.

"I'm... I'm... Alright. I think. I don't know. Post-partum depression mixed with PTSD and normal depression is... Not... Exactly, well, good together."

"Are you getting help?"

"I talk to my doctor a lot. She's helping me with a lot of this stuff. When I feel... That way, I just take a look at Steve and my babies, and... I feel better. I feel better when I am close to them, when I hold them, and when I hear their breathing. I'm grounded when I hear that. When I see Steve rocking our youngest to sleep after the other three are asleep and she wants more attention, I feel so happy, and so lucky that I have them all in my life." JJ smiled, bowing her head and sighing. "It's... Okay." Commander Wells smiled softly and reached over.

"I'm so proud of you, JJ Lee. Congratulations. On everything."

* * *

"And a little kiss for you." Emma cooed, planting a kiss on Jack's forehead. He wiggled and just kinda stared at her, like he was shocked by how she just touched him lovingly.

"What? You better deal with your auntie's kisses, because once you get older it's going to be a lot more than this."

He _literally_ wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, he's not the kind for being affectionate." Emma lifted her head to see JJ shrugging off her uniform top, smiling at her softly. "It's gonna be interesting when he's older."

"True. How'd it go?"

"It..." JJ smiled widely. "It went amazingly. I was stunned that I could be up for something like that. Lieutenant was amazing enough, but the fact they want to promote me to Commander..." She shivered. Emma laughed, lifting Jack up and patting his back as he settled against her shoulder.

"You deserve it, JJ. Everything you have accomplished and done in the Navy is absolutely fantastic." Emma sighed. "Even though I don't know half of it." JJ's shoulders slumped.

"Oh, come on, Em…"

"No, don't do that to me. You know I wanted to be apart of your life after that accident. Yet you wouldn't tell me anything!"

"It's classified information! What was I supposed to do? Every assignment I went on was classified!" She lowered her voice. "I can't even tell my own boyfriend and father of my children what I did. If I told you, I would be compromising not only my family, but you and your family as well. Everyone would be at risk." Emma frowned at her before turning around, facing her back toward her. Jack lifted his head to look at his mom, those blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"It pains me, Emma. It pains me every day to not tell you about anything. Trust me." Emma turned around a bit, looking at her sadly.

"I just wish I knew what you went through..."

"I know you do. And if I could I would. Some stories are darker than others, and unfortunately, it would be too much for you."

"Because I'm a civilian?"

"Because you are my sister." JJ walked up to her, gently laying her hand on Emma's elbow and pulling her close, laying her other hand on Jack's back. "I would never subject my sister into thinking about the atrocities that occurred to me over there. It would harm you too much." Emma sniffed before nodding.

"I understand." She muttered. JJ sighed, pulling her into a hug, kissing her cheek on the way.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too..." Emma sighed, clearing her throat. She reached and wiped her eyes, then walked over and laid Jack down in his crib. He babbled softly, then settled and was out within the minute.

"You hungry?" JJ asked quietly.

"Starving." Emma replied. JJ laughed.

"Okay, let me get changed and I'll whip up something."

"Hey, um, JJ, no offense, but your cooking is revolting."

"Hey! Steve never complains!"

"Because Steve loves you too much to complain."

"I am offended."

"Don't be."

"But I am."

"Nope. Denied. Offense denied."

"Emma!"

* * *

Steve buried his face into her stomach that night, and she gently stroked his head, looking away from her book to look at him.

"What's wrong, love?"

"The case today... It... It was brutal." She shut her book and shifted, turning her full attention to him.

"What happened?" He was quiet for a few minutes, accepting the gentle touches and strokes of her hands, before sighing and turning his head to the side, pressing her cheek against her stomach.

"We... Busted a trafficking ring today. A bunch of kids. Young kids, from six to seventeen." He made a disgusted noise in his throat. "Humans are disgusting." JJ rubbed his back, her stomach turning.

"It hit Kono especially hard." He muttered. "She wouldn't leave one of the victims by herself. The girl was so traumatized. If... If this is the world that our babies are going to grow up in, I... I hate to think about what the world is going to be like in five to ten years. I hate to think about it." JJ simply made a noise of agreement, not quite sure how to pitch in. She slid her fingers through his hair, grazing his scalp with her nails. Steve sighed, nuzzling into her hold.

"We can't control how to make the world a better place. We can only do what we can to _try_ to make it a better place and that starts with law enforcement. That starts with you, Steve." JJ ran her hand down to cup his face, lifting his head so he was looking at her. "Our babies are perfect and small and innocent. They don't know what's going on right now, and we must cherish that. And as they get older, we can only guide them through this shitty world, yeah? And considering the fact they are from our blood, they're not going to be raised in this kind of world without a fight." Steve nodded numbly.

"R-Right..."

"Hey." He lifted his head again. "I love you. I love our babies. I know you love me and I know you love our babies, too. So, that love is going to motivate both of us to protect them as much as we can. We can't totally shelter them from every single thing in this horrible world and if we tried we would fail. So, let's do our best, our greatest, and protect our babies, okay?" A smile spread onto his face.

"Okay."

"Come on, sit up so I can kiss you properly." He obeyed, happily returning the kiss with a gentle motion. She stroked his face, running her nails along his scruff. "I love you so much, Steve. I love you."

"I love you, too, JJ."

* * *

Alyx _crawled._

Sure, the babies learning how to sit up on their own was absolutely fantastic, but see one of their children, their oldest daughter, _crawl_ was just... Oh, god.

"Get the camera! Steve, get the camera!" Steve almost wiped out as he burst into the living room with the camera, Alyx looking up at him with her big blue eyes as she gnawed on a chewing toy.

"Oh, come on, baby girl. Crawl to daddy. Come on. Crawl to daddy." Steve crouched, giving a come here motion with his hand. "Come on, love, you got this."

Alyx just stared at him.

"Please, baby. Please." He practically begged. "Come on." At the last two words, Alyx flopped down onto her belly, and started to do an army crawl. JJ let out a soft cry and covered her mouth, bouncing John in her lap. He watched his sister with just a little bit of boredom, rather enjoying being close to his mom more than anything else. Danielle and Jack were asleep, which was normal for them at this time of day. As Alyx crawled over to Steve, he set the camera down so it was facing her, and once she reached his knee, he scooped her up and planted kisses all over her face.

"Oh, my baby girl. I'm so proud. I'm so proud." He practically sobbed. JJ giggled, rubbing circles on John's belly, who happily cooed and nuzzled into his mom's chest. Speaking of his mom's chest, he turned around and started to pull on her shirt, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What? No, you just ate literally an hour ago. You're not eating again." She readjusted him, grabbing the little bottle of baby snacks and letting him snack on those. "God, spoiled little..."

"JJ, that's your son."

"I know. He's still spoiled." Steve chuckled before turning his head and kissing the side of Alyx's head.

"I'm so happy." He mumbled. "So, so, so happy..."

JJ laid her chin on John's head, a wide grin on her face.

 _I'm so lucky._


End file.
